The Princess Slave
by Neo Staff
Summary: Inuyasha is off to collage...but before that his mother gives him a house, a HUGE house. And you know what his uncle gives him? A slave. But Inuyasha is against slavery. So how is he going to free his slave...that is if he can.
1. chapter 1

**The Princess Slave**

**By: Neo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I can dream that I do).

Summery: AU fic: Inuyasha has finally made it to collage and so he is moving out of his parents house, in to a huge one of his own. As a present, his uncle takes him out to buy a slave. Inuyasha is against slavery but can't really do anything about it. So when he sees a slave that doesn't look as broken as the others, he is surprised, almost as surprised to see that she looks like his old girlfriend. When he takes her home he is in for more then he bargained for. Especially when he finds out that his slave (Kagome, if you haven't guessed) is really a princess sold unrightfully and unwillingly into slavery.

**ChApTeR 1**

Inuyasha sighed as he walked up the many steps to the shrine. It had been his last day of High school and he had had to walk home. He wasn't to mad about that, since he had to walk home almost every day any ways.

No, the thing that Inuyasha was mad about right now was that his mother had planned a big 'surprise' party for him, even though he had told her he didn't won't one. After a moment Inuyasha shook his head.

'It probably isn't Moms fault.' He thought. 'More like Sesshoumaru's. I told that little brother of mine to make sure Mom doesn't have a party, so he goes and makes sure she does.'

Inuyasha sighed. 'All this just because I got in to Namasakie university, the best place.'

Inuyasha reached the top of the stairs and though about just going and hanging out in the well house until dark so that his family would stop the stupid party.

Inuyasha shook his head, knowing that was the coward's way out. He went to the front of the house and stepped inside, already smelling all of the great food that his Mom had cooked.

"At least there's food." He said quietly.

Inuyasha set his stuff down and slipped off his shoes before he walked in to the kitchen.

"SURPRISE" Cried his whole family.

Inuyasha smiled at them all, just to be nice and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Inuyasha, darling, welcome home. Every one that could come came to say congratulations to you."

Inuyasha smiled and said"Thanks, but did you really have to invite every one"

His mom smiled, knowing the problem, and said"That wont be here for that long. Every one but your uncle are leaving."

Inuyasha's mom looked down and said"Your uncles broke so he's going to stay here for a while."

Inuyasha nodded and went off to greet every one so that they could all leave sooner. It was only a few hours that they all were there, but it seemed like forever to Inuyasha.

Once the last relative had left, he sank down in to the couch in the living room. His uncle was asleep on the other couch, so Inuyasha turn the TV on to low. But not ten minutes later, his mother walked in, her arms full of gifts.

She set them down and smiled at Inuyasha. "From all of your relatives."

Inuyasha nodded and said"Right."

Before he poked his uncle awake and said"Come on, I gotta open gifts."

His uncle jerked awake and looked around.

"Every one gone" He asked.

Inuyasha nodded and said"Finally." Before he opened his gifts.

Most of them were just things that he would be able to use in his new apartment, or wherever he was going to live.

After every thing was open, his mom said, "You have two more gifts left. One from me, which you'll get tomorrow, and the other from your uncle, which I don't know when you'll get it."

A/N: Yeah, I got a chapter, yes a short one, done! See I told you that another one of the fics that I write will have Kagome in it! RandR!

Now, I need help deciding the pairings:

Inuyasha/Kagome: Yes, this is mostly what the fic is about.

Sesshomaru (Fluffy)/Rin?

Kouga?

Miroku/Sango?

Naraku/Kagura?

Kikyo: (I HATE her so much I'm not sure if I want her paired.)

For the people who don't have anyone, please send in who you think that they should go with. On all of the rest of the people, please tell me if you think that they are good pairings or if I should change them.

Love you all!

Neo Staff. ;)


	2. chapter 2

**The Princess Slave**

**By: Neo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though I can dream that I do)

_**ChApTeR 2**_

Inuyasha groaned as his mother said this, and told her, "Oh, come on! I get all of this #!t just because I got in to some university? Mom, please, do I really have to get more stuff?"

Inuyasha's mother glared at her son and said, "Of course you do! How else are you going to live in a house alone? Ooop! You didn't hear that!"

And with that, Inuyasha's mom walked quickly out the door. Inuyasha fell back and groaned again.

"Alone? Well, I guess that wont be to bad…no more annoying Sesshomaru at least."

"Now that's not very nice to say about your brother, Inuyasha" said Uncle.

(Inuyasha doesn't know his real name so he just calls him Uncle.)

Inuyasha growled and said, "Yeah, well if _you_ had to live with him twenty four seven, you would hate him to."

Uncle coughed and said, "Yes, well, I could see his getting annoying, but hate? No never. Besides you wont be in that house alone."

Inuyasha sat up slowly and looked at the face his uncle was giving him.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" He said slowly.

His uncle, though, just smiled and said, "You'll see tomorrow…but don't tell you mom, I don't think that she would approve."

Inuyasha shook his head and got up to go to his room.

In Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha was sitting at his desk trying to think of what the surprise that his uncle was going to give him was. After a while, Inuyasha got rest less and went out to the shrine grounds.

Once out there he almost tripped over his cat, Max, and then said to it, "Baka! Damn! You really need to get some fat on you, or else we're gonna be in trouble."

"Talking to your self again, Inuyasha?" said a voice from the direction of the stairs.

Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku coming up and heading toward him.

"No, I was speaking to the damn cat." Inuyasha growled out.

Miroku shook his head and said, "Inuyasha, you're an inu-hanyou, you can only speak to dogs…remember."

Inuyasha growled again and took a swipe at Miroku.

"Shut up, Miroku, you baka."

Miroku smiled at his friend and said, "Soooo….what are we doing today?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Do you know how girly that sounded just now?"

Then he groaned as Miroku got a glassy look in his eyes and said, "Did you just say….girls?"

Inuyasha shook his head before he grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged his off down the stairs to the sidewalk.

As Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the side walk, Inuyasha kept his eye on Miroku, just in case he decide to ask yet _another_ women to bear his children. The last time that had happened they had almost been put in jail.

They were at the end of the corner and waiting for the walk sigh to come up when they both heard someone calling to them.

"Inuyasha! Miroku, get Yashi to stop! Hey Yashiiiiiiiii!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, no, don't tell me it's…"

Someone jumped on his back with a squeal of "YASHIIII, I found you!"

"…Kikyo." Inuyasha finished.

Kikyo hugged his tighter and Miroku started to laugh hard.

"Shut up, you." Inuyasha told him.

But Miroku only laughed harder. Inuyasha stood up straighter and Kikyo fell off, not being able to hold on any longer.

She got a pouty face on and said, "How come you never give me piggy backs any more, huh, Yashi?"

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "We really need to talk…"

A few minutes later.

"WHAT?" Kikyo screamed and Inuyasha's ears went flat.

"Hey!" he said.

Kikyo glared daggers at him and screeched, "YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME? NO, NO, YOU DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME, I BREAK UP WITH YOU!"

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Well, not any more. You're to much of a, well, bitch."

Kikyo's eyes grew and she started to sob. Inuyasha's expression softened slightly. He couldn't take it when women cried…especially because of him.

Inuyasha went forward and said, "Now, come on, you probably knew it was gonna happen soon, right?"

Inuyasha got closer, never noticing that Kikyo had made it so that he could not see what her right hand was doing. Inuyasha got even closer and suddenly Kikyo lunged at him, a dagger in her hand.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Yeah, I love cliffhangers, there so fun!

Anyways, I would like to thank two reviewers, as well as dedicate this chapter to them, inu-dog-demon and also Kagome'sLostLove, whos review I thought was great. They both sent in some votes, and I tallied them! Hehehe...anyways. The voting is still going on so send in some votes and I might dedicate another chapter to someone else!

Now, here are the tallies so far:

Inuyasha/Kagome: DUH! This is a total given!

Kouga/Ayume: (2) votes

Sesshomaru/Kagura: (1) vote

Sesshomaru/Rin: (0) votes

Miroku/Sango: (1) vote

Rin/Kohaku: (1) vote

Kikyo/Naraku: (1) vote Shudders at the thought of what their kids would look like

Remember, you can still vote...so get to it. Makes shooing motions with her hands

WAIT! I forgot to say GO AND REVIEW!...AND VOTE TO! Wait...I said that didn't I?...oh well, do it anyways! NOW GO ON, REVIEW...REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Laughs evily and is promptly thrown in to an insane asylem See you all later!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Neo Staff. ;)


	3. chapter 3

_**ChApTeR 3**_

A few moments ago:

Inuyasha got closer, never noticing that Kikyo had made it so that he could not see what her right hand was doing. Inuyasha got even closer and suddenly Kikyo lunged at him, a dagger in her hand.

Now:

Inuyasha was surprised for a moment, and that was a moment to long. The dagger bit in to Inuyasha's arm and he staggered back. Kikyo pulled the dagger out of him but almost at once went after him again.

But this time Inuyasha was ready and he caught Kikyo's wrist and twisted, smiling as he heard the cracking sound. It was Kikyo's turn to stagger back. She fell down, holding on to her wrist.

Inuyasha walked up to her and said, "WHAT THE HELL! Did you really think that that would work."

Kikyo seemed to have enough energy to point to Inuyasha's hurt arm with her good one and said, "Well, it did at first, you bloody hanyou."

Inuyasha wasn't even shocked that she had said that. He had always suspected that Kikyo didn't really like him…that she was only using him, and all of that just proved it.

Inuyasha smirked down at her and said, "Listed up, Kikyo…I'm just going to give you a warning for now. Believe me, you're getting off easy compared to what I could do to you."

And with all of that said, Inuyasha walked to the corner of the ally that he and Kikyo had been talking in and turned…only to bump in to Miroku. Inuyasha growled at him before dragging him off back to the shrine.

When they arrived at the shrine, Inuyasha dragged Miroku up to his room and then sat down at his computer.

"Soooo…why are we her again?" questioned Miroku.

Inuyasha growled at him and said, "Because _I_ don't want to be out there when Kikyo," he spit this word out like it was venom, "is out there as well. I don't want her to pull another dagger on me like that when we're in public…it might get ugly."

Miroku smiled slowly and said, "Oh, I see…the great and mighty Inuyasha is worried that others will get hurt, is he?"

Inuyasha glared daggers at his supposed 'friend' and threw a book at him, which hit Miroku squarely in the forehead. As Miroku recovered from his shock of being hit with a book, there was a knock on Inuyasha's door.

"Come in." Inuyasha said as he started to log on to the Internet.

Inuyasha's uncle came in and said, "Ah, hello Miroku, is Inuyasha being abusive again?"

Miroku nodded, still rubbing his head. Inuyasha shook his head and turned back to his computer.

"Soooo, Inuyasha…did you get my e-mail yet?"

Inuyasha looked back at him and said, "Oh, yeah, I can magically access the Internet while I have no computer."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Uncle sighed and muttered, "A simple yes or no would have worked."

Finally Inuyasha's home page came up and he saw that he had some e-mail. He went to it and saw that most of it was from Kikyo. Ok so all of it was from Kikyo, and they were all death threats.

Inuyasha scrolled down more and saw the one that his uncle was talking about. He opened it and started to read.

After a few seconds he burst out, "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE BUYING ME A SLAVE?"

Inuyasha uncle looked up at him and said, "Well, I think that you just said it. I'm buying you a slave." He sighed and said, "That's why I told you mom that I was broke…so that she wouldn't tell me to go home so that you never got your present."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I don't want a damn slave! What would I do with one, hmmm?"

Miroku smiled at Inuyasha and said, "Well you know that you could…" but he was cut off by a large pot being smashed over his head.

"You _really _don't want to finish that sentence Miroku."

Miroku looked slightly dazed as he sat back down on Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha then turned angry eyes back to his uncle and he said, "So, once again, what do I need a slave for?"

Inuyasha's uncle smiled at him and said, "What do you mean? You need a slave to do all of the house hold chores for you of course…and maybe some other stuff in between."

Inuyasha looked up at his ceiling and said, "Kami, is every idiot guy in the world a hentai?"

Miroku put his hand over his mouth and said in a lower voice, "No Inuyasha…you're an idiot but your not a hentai."

Inuyasha spun in his chair and threw another book at Miroku which hit him in the same spot as the other one.

"Shut up, baka." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha's uncle laughed and said, "So, Inuyasha…when do you want to go? I was going to take you tomorrow, but if you like we can go right now."

Inuyasha glared at his uncle and said, "I don't think so. I told you that I don't want one. Go and buy your self one, why don't you."

Uncle shook his head and said, "Oh no, you're not getting out of my present so easily. You're coming right now…unless you want me to go out and fund Kikyo. I'm sure that she would be able to get you to go."

Inuyasha growled and got up.

"Fine," he said.

Inuyasha's uncle smiled at him and left the room.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha as he left and said, "Can I come?"

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head and dragged him out of the room, before he pushed him outside.

"No, you get to go home." He said, and pushed Miroku to the stairs.

Miroku shook his head and said, "Well, just make sure that you get a good looking one. And if you don't like her…you could always give her to me, you know."

Inuyasha took a punch at Miroku but missed.

"Inuyasha, come on! Lets go."

Inuyasha sighed, rolled his eyes, and went over to his uncles car and got in thinking, 'How do I get myself in to these things?'

As they drove to the Slave Trade Center, Inuyasha's uncle turned to him and said, "So, what kind of slave girl would you like?"

Inuyasha turned to him and said, "What makes you think I even want one? And who said it was going to be a girl?"

Inuyasha uncle smiled and said, "Wow, Inuyasha…I didn't know that you like the ones on the other side of the fence."

Inuyasha's uncle started to laugh and Inuyasha growled out, "That's not what I meant. All I meant was why does it have to be a girl? There so weak."

Inuyasha's uncle smiled and said, "You don't know much about how the system works, do you?"

Inuyasha shook his head and his uncle continued, "Well, it's the law. If you are a man then you must get a women as a slave…that is if you _want _a slave. Same for women…though I think that their changing that since most women like to hang with other women."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Stupid laws, I don't give a damn about what they say."

Inuyasha's uncle just smiled and pulled in to the Slave Trade Center's parking lot and got out.

A/N: RandR people! Ihope that you all like this fanfic so far...I've been working on it for a while.

If the ending of this chapter is sort of different from the rest of it, it's not my fault. Right now I'm sick and it's sort of hard to look at the computer screen without wanting to yack. Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes that I made and I'll fix them when I get better.

I hope you all keep reading...now for how the votes are coming...look back a page, there all the same as then.

COME ON PEOPLE! I NEED MORE VOTES! I CAN'T FINISH THIS FIC IF I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PAIR WHO WITH! YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYONE TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE...except of course Inuyasha or Kagome, theirs is final...BUT STILL! I...NEED...MORE...VOTES...NOW...PLEASE!

LOve YOu aLL!

Neo Staff. ;)


	4. chapter 4

( C )( H )( A )( P )( T )( E )( R ) ( 4 )

As Inuyasha got out of the car, he glanced at the Slave Trade Center building…and stared. The building was only two stories high, but it was really wide! Inuyasha wasn't sure how far in the back it went, but from what he could see of the front it was at least two or miles wide.

'That's the biggest building _I've_ ever seen.'

"Inuyasha?" said his uncle.

Inuyasha snorted and got out of the car.

'Maybe the slaves here will be better looking then some I've seen. I hope so at least.' Inuyasha thought.

He had seen some slaves on TV before and they didn't look all to great. They usually looked like they were dead inside…or like they didn't have their souls anymore. Inuyasha sighed as they stepped up to the front door of the building and walked in. At once the women behind the desk came to greet them, a warm smile on her face.

Inuyasha's uncle smiled back at her and said, "Hello, we're here to look at the slaves…and to buy one."

The women nodded and said, "Of course. This way."

She walked over to the side wall and opened the elevator there. She stepped in and Inuyasha and his uncle followed.

"Slave chambers, class…" she looked over at Inuyasha's uncle and said, "What sort of slave would you like, sir?"

Inuyasha's uncle smiled, glanced at Inuyasha, and said, "The best, if you please."

The women nodded and told the computer a floor to go to.

"It's not often that we get people to come in who both want the best," said the women. "They are quite expensive, you know?"

Inuyasha uncle laughed slightly and said, "Oh, we only want one. My nephew here just got in to a great collage and we want to celebrate."

The women smiled at Inuyasha and said, "Ah, I see now…so do you know what type you're looking for?"

Inuyasha just 'feh' ed and turned away. The women looked at him curiously then to his uncle.

Inuyasha's uncle smiled slightly and said, "I think that means no."

The women nodded and said, "Well, that's okay. I'll tell you what the types we have are."

She took a breath and Inuyasha knew that he was in for it.

"We mostly have humans, but there are also some youkai and hanyous mixed in there to. We have some that are very good at fighting, some good at cooking, some good at house hold chores, some good with a garden, and, oh, lets see, what else…oh, yes! We also have some that are very good with pleasing their master in the bed."

Inuyasha started to cough before he said, "WHAT?"

The women stared at him and said, "Why, yes. All of the slave are trained to please their master in that way, in case the master wants…"

Inuyasha stopped her with a hand raised and said, "I think I get the point."

The women smiled at him and said, "Just trying to help."

They finally made it to the level they wanted and the women got off first. She walked forward a bit and Inuyasha was able to see out better…and he didn't like what he saw. They seemed to be underground, and in was freezing down here!

'So much for them being treated better.' He thought.

The women started to lead the way to the back of the room, and Inuyasha was able to see more and more of it. As he looked around he saw that some of the slaves there were out in the open while other were in things that looked like prison cells. And still others were in even smaller cages that Inuyasha didn't think were made for people to be in, but for animals.

Inuyasha's thought stopped as they finally came to the back wall where there was only one door leading in to another room, though you couldn't see in to it at the moment.

The women stopped and turned to them and said, "Would you wait here for a moment? We need to…_prepare _the room, if you don't mind."

Inuyasha uncle shook his head slightly and said, "No, it's fine. We'll wait here as long as we need to."

The women nodded and entered the room. Inuyasha at once turned to his uncle who had on the most innocent face that he could muster.

"Don't you dare give me that look, Uncle." He said,.

Inuyasha uncle smiled slightly and said, "You sound like a girl right now, nephew. You should really reconsider wearing that dress your aunt sent you."

Inuyasha blushed remembering the red dress his aunt had sent him. He was never really positive that his aunt knew he was a boy until she had sent that…now he knew she thought he was a she. Besides, that dress was for someone who wasn't all that muscular, as he was…well…sort of.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Why do we have to wait? I thought that they just threw you a slave and made you leave?"

Inuyasha uncle smiled, shook his head, and said, "Nope, there's this whole process where they find your best match. They do everything…to both you and the slave."

Inuyasha had a questioning look on his face and said, "Like what?"

Inuyasha's uncle smile grew wider and ha said, "Oh the usually…cooking, cleaning, garden…in bed..."

Inuyasha coughed and said, "WHAT! No way, they don't do that…do they."

Inuyasha's uncle couldn't take it any longer and he cracked up.

"You should have seen your face, Inuyasha! You looked so shocked!"

Inuyasha growled and said, "Feh wha…what ever."

Inuyasha's uncle took a long time to get himself under control, but when he did he said, "Sorry, nephew, but I couldn't resist. No, that's not what they do. All they do is display there best slaves and you get to decide which one you want to take home with you."

Inuyasha shook his head thinking, 'He makes them sound like there dogs to be showed off at some show! I can't believe him.'

Again Inuyasha sighed and looked around again. There were now people going to and fro between the slaves and checking them over. Some of them they took off in to another side door, and others they pushed back on to the ground. They finally came to the slaves that weren't in any cell or cages, but were chained to the walls.

As they steadily worked there way up, Inuyasha saw that one of the slaves wasn't just staring off in to space, but looking directly at the slave traders. Inuyasha, though with his slight knowledge of how slave trades went, knew that a slave must _never_ look at their masters, unless they were given very special permission.

As though this girl could sense him watching her, she turned around and faced him. Inuyasha gasped, but only slightly, at how beautiful she was. Her eyes were so dark chocolate brown that they looked almost black…or was that the lighting? And while most of the other slaves hair was matted and messy, her hair was straight and clean.

The girl stared a while longer until one of the slave traders finally came to her. The slave trader looked at her and the girl looked right back.

"Get up." Said the slave trader.

The girl glared at the slave trader for a long moment before she finally rose. She, like the other slaves, was wearing nothing but rags that barley covered their bodies and was a mess of brown, black, and purple colors. The slave trader looked the girl up and down only once before she unhooked the girls chains from the wall and led her over to the door.

But once at the door, the girl stopped. The slave trader looked back and tugged on the chains hard. The girl didn't move and Inuyasha felt the air in the room change. It got even colder and slight frost started to form on the walls. The girls body glowed with a feint blue light for a moment before it suddenly went out and she started to pant heavily.

"No, no, no," said the slave holder that had the girl. "We'll have none of that, girl. Remember, these chains hold your miko energy at bay, so you can't escape. Though this time you did make frost."

And with that she tugged even harder on the chains and the girl they were attached to walked behind the slave holder reluctantly.

A/N: **_WARNING: LONG A/N!_** Yes, another chapter done! I know it's not _all_ to long, but hey! It's like three in the morning and I have school tomorrow! Smiles sweetly before running to Japan, yes through water, from mob of angry fans

Right, okay…what was I saying? Oh, yeah, I remember! Here are the results, so far, of how the vote is coming along:

Inuyasha/Kagome: DUH!

Miroku/Sango: Yes, they are now officially a couple, since no one votes for anyone else to be with them…though if you do vote different, I might reconsider…

Kouga/Ayume: (5) votes

Fluffy/Rin: (5) votes

Fluffy/Kagura: (3) votes

Rin/Kohaku: (3) votes

Kikyo/Naraku: (4) votes

Kikyo/Kyokotso: (1) vote

Kikyo/Mukotso: (1) vote

Kikyo/Hojo: (1) vote (I'd like to thank brmngirl for sending in this idea!)

Kikyo/Kouga: (1) vote (I'd also like to thank mOoEyThEcOw for sending in this idea about Kouga hitting on Kikyo because she looks like Kagome.)

Kagura/Naraku: (1) vote

That's all the votes so far! I like to thank all of the people who have reviewed me so far…I love you all so much!

And I'd also like to say that the idea of Inuyasha getting a dress wasn't mind, it was mOoEyThEcOw's idea and I couldn't resist putting it in here. And now I have a lot of plans for that one little dress. Thank you so much mOoEyThEcOw for that wonderful idea, and another big I LOVE YOU to you!

I want to tell you all that your reviews have inspired me through this whole thing, and I hope that all of you and everyone else review me some more.

Remember, the more reviews I get the more I write!

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!**

Neo Staff. ;)


	5. chapter 5

Last chapter:

"No, no, no," said the slave holder that had the girl. "We'll have none of that, girl. Remember, these chains hold your miko energy at bay, so you can't escape. Though this time you did make frost."

And with that she tugged even harder on the chains and the girl they were attached to walked behind the slave holder reluctantly.

This chapter:

Chhaaappppttttteeeeeerrrrrrr 5

Inuyasha stared at where the young girl had just been taken in to, thinking about what the slave trader had just said.

'So…she's a miko? Didn't see that coming.' He thought.

The rest of their time waiting was in silence. They also didn't really have to wait for that long. Only a few moments later and the women that had brought them down there came out and beckoned to them to enter the room.

As they walked in, Inuyasha looked around and saw that they were now in a very large room with sort of stand things all over the floor. On each of the stands in the room was a slave.

Inuyasha looked around and saw the slave that was a miko. She was the only one that still had her chains on. She was also the only one that had at least ten slave traders guarding her, just in case.

Inuyasha looked them over in disgust. Then his uncle was behind him and pushing him forward in to the room more. The same women as before came up to them and smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing that the women was only nice to them because they were buying.

"Please, look around all you like at these things, they don't mind in the least." She said, and Inuyasha heard a loud snort then a yelp of pain.

He looked around and saw that it had come from the slave girl that was a miko. Inuyasha stared at her a moment longer before he slowly walked closer to her. The guards around her parted and Inuyasha was able to see all of her properly.

'Wow…she's beautiful.' He thought.

He was right. The girl had the blackest hair and such as he had seen when she was sitting. But now Inuyasha was able to see that he was shorter then he was, by about a head or so. She also was well developed, even for being so young.

'Or was she?' thought Inuyasha. 'I wonder how old she is.'

The girl choose that moment to look down at him. He saw that she wasn't at all afraid about being hurt as she stuck her tongue out at him. She was then whipped twice from behind, but she barely flinched. Inuyasha looked to one of the guards. They all looked ahead and not at him.

Inuyasha then cleared his throat and asked, "Do you…ano…know how old she is?"

One of the guards looked at him, smiled and said, "Sir, if you need that information then please look at the card at its feet."

Inuyasha looked down and immediately felt stupid. There, sitting in plain view, was a large card with printing on it. Inuyasha heard someone chuckle and turned to see his uncle next to him.

"Here, nephew, let me read it to you." He uncle laughed.

Inuyasha blushed and waited.

Inuyasha uncle cleared his throat and read, "Please ask the one on…the dais."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Ha! Smart to just read it out."

Inuyasha uncle just cleared his throat again and shoved Inuyasha a little. Inuyasha took only one more step forward and looked up in to the eyes of the girl.

"Uh…what are your strengths?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

But the girl glared fiercely at him and said, "10 in combat, 10 in magic, 10 in cooking, 10 in bed skills, 10 in chores, 10 in garden, 10 in dancing, and 4 in temper."

Inuyasha stared at her. 'She had a perfect ten in almost _everything_.' He thought. 'No wonder she's one of their best slaves.'

The girl glared in fiercer at him, as though she had somehow read his thoughts. He watched her only a moment longer before he sighed and turned to his uncle.

"Do I really have to get a slave?" he asked.

His uncle nodded and said, "Yes…or I could just take this one. She has a 10 in bed skills, and you know that your aunt left me a while ago…so…"

Inuyasha shook his head hard and said, "No way! If all you're gonna do with her is….is _that_ then no way."

Inuyasha uncle smiled at him and said slyly, "What are you going to do then? The only way to stop me would be to take it."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as his uncle said this. He was trapped. He either took the slave…or he let his uncle take her as his…his _play _thing.

After a moment more of inner battling with himself, Inuyasha nodded.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Inuyasha's uncle.

He then turned to the guards and the women and said, "We would like to have this one, please."

The women nodded with a very relived face on.

"You have _no_ idea how long we've been trying to get rid of it. No one really seems to want it." She said.

Inuyasha growled, not liking the fact that this women was calling the girl on the platform an 'it.' He didn't think that it was right and that she _had_ no right to call the girl that.

Speaking of the girl…Inuyasha looked up just in time to see the look of relief on the girl face. Inuyasha smirked as the girl looked up again and he then turned to the women.

"So, uh, Whats her name?" he asked.

The women looked at him as though she thought he was crazy.

"Why? It doesn't matter what that _things_ name is." She said.

Once again Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently it matters to me if this _girl_ has a name. Now…what is it?"

The women shrugged and said, "I never asked it."

Inuyasha looked back up at the girl as his uncle was paying for the girl.

"Uh…so…what _is _your name?" he asked her.

She looked down at him and was silent for a moment.

Then she said, "My name is Kagome…I'm fifteen…and…"

A/N: RandR please!

Yeah! A cliffhanger! I just love them so much! Please don't be mad, I just had to do that!

Also, if you didn't know, 'ano' means something sort of like 'uh' or 'um.' I don't really remember exactly.

First, before the votes, I'd like to ask everyone to go and read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfic called 'The Blizzard that started it all.' If the summery sucks, don't blame her. I did the summery at five in the morning on a school day. I might change it later but not now.

Now…on to the votes!

Inuyasha/Kagome: DUH! What the fanfic is mostly about!

Miroku/Sango: Yes unless _someone_ chooses to pair them off to other people.

Kikyo/Naraku: (9) votes (They should both DIE!)

Kikyo/Kouga: (3) votes (I want to thank mOoEyThEcOw again for the idea that Kouga hits on Kikyo for looking like Kagome…also for the dress idea)

Kikyo/Hojo: (2) votes (I'd like to thank brmngirl for this idea.)

Kikyo/Kyokotso: (1) vote

Kikyo/Mukotso: (1) vote

Kouga/Ayume: (7) votes

Fluffy/Kagura: (5) votes

Fluffy/Rin: (11) votes

Rin/Kohaku: (5) votes

Rin/Shippou: (1) votes

Kagura/Naraku: (3) votes

And there they are! There's still time to vote people, since most of these characters haven't even been introduced to the story yet. Come on, I still need votes…and reviews. So go on, go click the button…you _know_ you want to.

Also, I want you all to go and read my other fanfiction. Their called: Kagome's Twelve things that all girl should know, and also After Shock. I think that their both really good fanfics. My only thing to say is that I might put After Shock on hold so that I can put all of my effort in to this fanfic.

**L**_o_v_**e **y_**o****u **_a_l**_l_**

Neo Staff. ;)


	6. chapter 6

CChhAAppTTeeRR 6

Last chapter:

Inuyasha looked back up at the Kagome as his uncle was paying for the girl.

"Uh…so…what _is _your name?" he asked her.

She looked down at him and was silent for a moment.

Then she said, "My name is Kagome…I'm fifteen…and…"

Now:

"…and…I'm a-" But before she could utter what ever she was about to say, she was pulled off of the platform by the slave trader.

"Here you are!" she said brightly, holding the chain leash out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha only stared. The women's smile began to fade as she saw that Inuyasha didn't seem to know what to do. Her smile was only gone a second, though, as she gently pushed the chain in to Inuyasha's hand.

"Here, sir, take these. You'll need them to control it and its miko power. Its really a hand full, if you'd like to know." She smiled at Inuyasha as she said all of this.

Inuyasha looked at the girl the chains were attached to. Kagome was looking down, as though ashamed that she had to still be on chains. Inuyasha then sighed and nodded.

"Right…whatever. Can we go now, Uncle? I want to get as far away from here as I can."

Inuyasha's uncle smiled, nodded, and let the women lead them out. At first Inuyasha didn't move. He only stared at Kagome. She looked up at him and shifted from one foot to the other as the 'guards' left the room and Inuyasha's uncle and the women got farther and farther away.

Finally she flipped the chains ever so slightly and whispered very softly, "Are you going to go or not?"

Inuyasha shook his head slightly to clear it and then started for the door, making sure that he didn't pull to much on the chain.

Kagome's P.O.V…ish

As they got closer to the door, Kagome used slight miko magic to look over her new master. But seeing as she was chained, she only got very basic details.

'So…he's an inu hanyou, is he?' she though. 'Never thought I'd be sold to a hanyou.' Kagome sighed slightly and softly. 'But, hey, life's never what you expect, is it? I mean, I was sold in to slavery even though…'

But her thoughts were cut off as her new master, his uncle, and the slave holder women entered an office.

Normal P.O.V

"Here we are," said the women. 'If you'd both take a seat," she indicated the two seats in front of the desk. "we'll be able to go over the details and proper care of It."

Almost at once Inuyasha's uncle sat in one of the chairs. Inuyasha hesitated though, wondering where Kagome was going to sit. Then he sighed knowing the answer: no where. They were going to make her stand through this _entire_ thing.

Finally Inuyasha sat and the women said, "Good. Now, you'll needs Its birth certificate, though _that _doesn't matter. You'll also need some special chains to keep It from using strong miko spells. Oh! You'll also need…"

Inuyasha started to ignore the women and instead studied the girl that was now his 'slave.' Kagome stood tall and firm…an earthquake probably couldn't shake her. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her eyes were on the back, as though trying to drill a hole through it.

As Inuyasha watched her she glanced down at him. Her body spoke of confidence, authority, a strong will, and an even stronger power…but her eyes spoke of many hardships she had gone through and of the sorrow that came with those things.

As the women, Shelby Inuyasha soon found out was her name, stood up behind her desk Kagome snapped her eyes forward again. Shelby went over to a filing cabinet and opened drawer after drawer and pulling folders out of them. She took them back to her desk and stamped a seal on them all before handing them over to Inuyasha..

"There you are," she said kindly enough. "That is all of the things that you will ever have to know about that thing. If you want to know more about it you'll have to ask It."

Inuyasha just nodded and stood up with a little difficulty…the folders were heavy! Shelby smiled at him before strolling forward and gently taking the chain attached to Kagome from him.

"Here," she said. "I'll help you take it to the car."

Inuyasha didn't want her help but said nothing. If he did it would only start a fight and that would mean more time in this hell hole.

Inuyasha uncle went first followed by Shelby then Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed that the women tugged as hard as she could on the chain though she didn't seem to notice it.

'Probably what she does to all of the slaves.' Inuyasha thought.

When they reached the car Inuyasha's uncle unlocked and held the door open to the back seat so Shelby could help Kagome in.

'Maybe 'helps' not the right word.' Inuyasha though.

And he was right. Shelby didn't 'help' Kagome in…she pushed and shoved Kagome in. But since Inuyasha was laden down with folders he couldn't do anything to help.

Finally Inuyasha uncle came and took some of the folders and put them in to the other side of the back seat. After all of that was done he and Inuyasha climbed in to their seats and Inuyasha uncle rolled down his window.

"Thanks for all of the help." He said politely. "You were a great help."

The women smiled at him and said, "You're welcome. Besides, it's my job to help people with those things."

Inuyasha's uncle chuckled and said, "Yes I suppose it is. But still you do a pretty damn good job at it."

The women giggled and said, "Well, I hope to see you two back here when that one you have there expires."

Inuyasha uncle started the car, waved to the women, and drove back to the main road.

Once they were on it Inuyasha hissed, "Were you flirting with her?"

Inuyasha uncle nodded and changed lanes.

"Yes, why? Is that a crime now? To flirt with beautiful women is a crime?"

Inuyasha groaned. He sounded _just_ like Miroku!

"No, it's not but she was a slave trader! There the scum of the earth!" Inuyasha growled out.

Inuyasha's uncle chuckled and said, "I thought that you always said your older brother was the scum of the world."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "To me he's a little brother, with the way he blurts everything out to mom. He's like a little four year old who doesn't know how to shut his trap!"

That got a laugh out of Inuyasha uncle before he said, "Oh, speaking of your mother, we're suppose to meet her at your new house."

Inuyasha coughed and said, "WHAT! What house?"

Inuyasha's uncle smiled and said, "You'll find out when we get there."

Inuyasha groaned again and said, "Why? Why does it all happen to me?"

Inuyasha's ears then twitched as Kagome shifted in the back seat so that she was directly behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha listened as she settled herself behind him.

'Whats she doing?' he wondered.

"Um…Master?" came her soft voice.

Inuyasha looked back at her, surprised that she had said something when no one had spoken to her.

"Uh…yeah?" he said, still surprised.

"May…may I rub your shoulders to relax you? You should not be so tense right now." She hid her face behind her hair after she spoke.

"Wha…what do you mean?" he said.

'Wow, she's really nice.' He thought. 'Or is she only doing this so she can knock me out or something?

Kagome fidgeted with her clothing. She was use to being whipped not interrogated!

"Well I just thought that you might like to relax…you seem very tense, Master."

After a moment Inuyasha faced the front again and said, "Fine, whatever."

Kagome nodded and set her small hands on to Inuyasha's shoulders, gently working all of the kinks out of them. Inuyasha, though an inu hanyou, wanted to purr but held him self back. He wouldn't embarrass him self in front of his uncle by showing that he liked Kagome's touch.

'Whoa!' he thought. '_That_ didn't sound right. I only like it that she's giving me a massage…that's it.'

After a moment he sighed and settled back in to his chair ever more. He was almost asleep when his uncle turned off of the road and started to pull up a LARGE house…mansion…place.

"Daaaaamn…" said Inuyasha slowly. "_That's_ where I'm," he glanced back at Kagome who was now leaning back in her chair. "…uh…we're gonna live?"

Inuyasha uncle nodded and pointed to a car that was in the drive way already.

"Yep, and there's your new car next to your mothers. Come on, lets go get a good look at your new home."

Inuyasha sighed. It was late and he just wanted to go to _bed_. He reached for the handle to the door but it was opened before he even touched it. There stood Kagome, he face hidden again by her hair. Inuyasha stepped out and she closed the door then offered her chains to him.

He hesitated then took them saying, "Thanks…you didn't have to do that you know?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "I'm a slave. It's my job. To do what you say and the basics to."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Whatever. I think I can open a door by myself though."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "_That's_ not my problem. I have to do my job or be whipped to death. That's how its been forever. So why don't you…" but she stopped her self, knowing if she said the rest she was as good as dead.

Inuyasha just 'feh'ed and walked up to the open door. As he stepped inside his mother came to him and hugged around his shoulders.

"Welcome to your new home, honey!" she said brightly, then she noticed Kagome, though not the chain attached to her neck. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Kagome backed up until the chain almost choked her and Inuyasha had to back up to. She bowed low then said, "My lady I am no lady myself. I'm a slave to Master Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's mom backed up a step then glared at her son. But before she could utter a word, Inuyasha's uncle came to the door.

"You!" she cried. "What do you think your doing buying my son a slave? He doesn't need one! He doesn't believe in it, you know that!"

Inuyasha slipped past the now two bickering adults, trying not to drag Kagome along to much. As he entered the main room he saw moving men carrying things every where. He looked around and spotted the stairs.

As he ascended the stairs he and Kagome had to frequently move to the side to let the moving men through. Finally they got to the top and Inuyasha saw right away that he had a study, a room, and a lot of rooms besides those. He entered his room, dropped the chains and flopped down on to his bed.

Kagome stood for a moment before she said, "Master? What would you have me do?"

Inuyasha looked at her, startled to see that she was still in the room.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Well, would you like me to cook dinner or draw up a bath?"

Inuyasha sighed himself and said, "I don't care. If you want to use a towel, you'll have to ask my mom."

Kagome shook her head and said, "I didn't mean for myself, Master, I meant for you. I am not allowed to take a bath unless ordered to."

Inuyasha sat up and said slowly, "Why not?"

Kagome shrugged and said, "Well, most slave owners don't care to let their slaves bathe. And you can even starve me if you feel like it, Master"

Inuyasha stood up and went over to Kagome, standing directly in front of her. Kagome at once cringed back, thinking she was about to be beaten for speaking like that. But the blows never came. Instead Inuyasha raised his hand and undid the latch that held it on.

"There," he said as he let the chain drop to the ground. "That might tell you what I think about slave traders and their business."

Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes glowing.

A/N: Yeah, another cliffhanger! So, why are Kagome's eyes glowing? Are they really glowing? You'll just have to wait, I guess!

_**IMPORTANT!**_

Now I want to tell all of you out there that I will not be writing another chapter to After Shock anytime soon since I need to put all of my spare time in to this fanfic. Hope you all understand!

_**IMPORTANT!…again!**_

I wanted to tell you all to please go and read my other fanfics called After Shock, Kagome's Things that all girls need to know, and that's it!

_**IMPORTANT!…again!…again!**_

The last thing that I wanted to say was PLEASE GO AND READ AOYAMA KORI NARASAKI'S FANFICTIONS! THEY ARE CALLED 'THE BLIZZARD THAT STARTED IT ALL' AND INUYASHA'S UNBELIEVABLE WINTER.' PLEASE GO AND READ THEM!

And now last but not least, the votes! You can still vote so please do! Oh, right! You can vote more then once though NOT for the same couples! Now on to the votes:

Inuyasha/Kagome: Yes.

Miroku/Sango: Yes, no one voted otherwise so it is now official!

Kikyo/Naraku: (11) (THEY SHOULD BOTH DIIIIIIIIIIE!)

Kikyo/Kouga: (3)

Kikyo/Hojo: (2) (This would be interesting!)

Kikyo/Kyokotso: (1)

Kikyo/Mukotso: (1)

Kouga/Ayume: (8)

Fluffy/Kagura: (8)

Fluffy/Rin: (13)

Rin/Kohaku: (5)

Rin/Shippou: (2)

Kagura/Naraku: (4) (Oh no…another flash at what their kids would look like! Some one hurry! Gouge out my eyes! Anything to make the image go away!)

Please vote everyone! And I'm sorry it was a while before I updated! I had a lot of school work!

!lla uoy evoL

Neo Staff. ;)


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have owned it, and never will own it...but neither do you, so that just made my day a little...it means I still have a chance! Also, from now till the end, this disclaimer applies to all of the chapters!

7 retpahC

Last time:

Inuyasha stood up and went over to Kagome, standing directly in front of her. Kagome at once cringed back, thinking she was about to be beaten for speaking like that. But the blows never came. Instead Inuyasha raised his hand and undid the latch that held it on.

"There," he said as he let the chain drop to the ground. "That might tell you what I think about slave traders and their business."

Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes glowing.

Now:

Tears formed in Kagome's bright, glowing eyes and she threw herself on to Inuyasha. He was shocked. Why was Kagome crying? He thought that he had been doing something nice for her by taking the chain and collar off of her. But before he could think farther Kagome squeaked and jumped away from Inuyasha.

She cowered on the floor and said, "I'm sorry! Please! Don't send me back!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat back down on his bed.

"What are you talking about? Why would I send you back? Unless you want to go back, I think that I was just forced in to giving you a better home."

Kagome looked up at him, disbelief written all over her face.

"Forced, Master? And you would send me back, Master, because I touched you. Slaves are forbidden to touch anyone or anything unless it is ground or they are ordered to, Master."

Inuyasha growled and said, "Would you stop with that 'Master' crap? I'm ain't no master, and I never hope to be."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "You're to late, Master, you're one right now."

Then she cringed back on to the floor.

"Would you stop that?" Inuyasha said. "You look like you're trying to sink in to the damn floor."

Kagome mumbled softly, "I _was_ trying to…" not knowing that Inuyasha would be able to hear her.

Inuyasha sighed and got up again.

"Come on," he said. "Lets go find you something to eat. I don't want you dying on me anytime soon."

Kagome stared at him again.

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation and said, "What _now_?"

Kagome let her hair hide her face as she said, "You don't think that I'll use my magic to turn you into a frog or something, Master? 'Cause, you know, I can."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "That crossed my mind, but if you ran away then where would you go? I really don't think that there are many slaves or others like me around here that would be willin' to help you."

Kagome nodded and said back, "You're right, Master." Kagome got up and bowed. "What would you like me to cook for you, Master?"

Inuyasha blinked and asked, "I thought that I just said not to call me 'Master' anymore? Maybe I need to clean my ears better."

Kagome shook her head and said, "It is under law that a slave must call all those above her station master. Though she only calls her owner Master, with a capital M. If they are caught calling them anything but that, they are executed."

Inuyasha gaped.

"What?" he cried. "They kill them just for that? What low, stinking, ugly, jacked up, stupid, idiot people we have in this world."

Kagome giggled but almost at once stifled it. Inuyasha watched her for a moment.

"What was that about? Another law that says that slaves can't laugh?"

Kagome shook her head and replied, "No, but I did not think that you would like me doing it, Master."

Inuyasha glared her and she glared back saying, "If you'd tell me what to call you, _Master, _then I wouldn't be calling you Master, now would I?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and retorted, "I always thought that my name would be the thing people called me…guess I was wrong."

This time Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just call me Inuyasha, okay?"

Kagome went pale. She started to stutter stuff out about the law. But Inuyasha held up a hand and at once she shut her mouth and looked down.

"Fine," Inuyasha said. "Then when were in public call me either 'Master' or 'Master Inuyasha.' But when were not, or when were with my mom, call me just Inuyasha."

Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha was telling the truth. She smiled and nodded.

"Right," she said. "But…why also with your mother…" Inuyasha glared at her. "…Inu…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha smirked slightly and said, "Because _she_ doesn't believe in slavery either. Now come on, lets find some food."

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha out the door. They walked down the stairs without interruption, and Inuyasha wondered if the movers were done. As they reached the last steps, Inuyasha saw that his mom was at the door, waving off Inuyasha's uncle.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms. "Last time I checked, you two were bickering like little three year olds."

Inuyasha's mother smiled at Inuyasha and said, "Well, you know, I can never stay mad at him for to long." She turned her eyes to Kagome, who bowed and shrank back slightly.

"My Lady," Kagome said. "Mas-" she caught herself before she sent Inuyasha in to a fit of growls. "Inuyasha said that we should come and find food. If you would show me to the kitchen, mi' Lady, I will be able to prepare the meal."

Inuyasha's mother frowned and said, "My Lady? Never been called that before. Oh, well, if you like it, you may call me that. If not then you can call me Iza…that's my nickname."

Kagome nodded and said, "Thank you, Iza. Will you show me to the kitchen?"

Iza nodded and led Inuyasha and Kagome off toward the kitchen, naming other room along the way. Once they arrived at the kitchen, Kagome at once started to take out things for cooking. Once that was done she turned around. Both Inuyasha and Iza were staring at her.

Kagome bowed and said, "I'm sorry…was there anything specific that you would like, Inuyasha? Lady Iza?"

Inuyasha at once responded with, "Yeah, Ramen!"

While Lady Iza at once said, "Yes, Rice of the Ronnie."

Kagome nodded and got out even more things to cook with. Lady Iza watched her for a moment before she sat down at the table.

"Dear, you know you really don't have to make both. I'll settle for Ramen, if you like."

Kagome shook her head and said, 'No, it's okay, Lady Iza. I'm use to having to cook hundreds of different things for people who don't even eat it. They only play with the food." Kagome glanced up in time to see the looks exchanged between mother and son…though not to interpret right. "I'm not a bad cook! No, it's just they save the food to dump on slaves who come by with other food, giving the slave traders reason to whip us."

Lady Iza winced and Inuyasha growled…Kagome only shrugged. Not long after that, Kagome laid the food out on the table and stood back. Lady Iza smiled at her and pointed to a seat next to Inuyasha.

Kagome, though, shook her head and said, "I couldn't, Lady…it wouldn't be proper."

Lady Iza smiled as Inuyasha dug in to his Ramen and said, "None sense! We might be a royal family, but that doesn't mean that we are very proper! Now come, eat with us."

But Kagome stood in shock. They were royal! And she hadn't noticed?

"You…your…royal?" she squeaked the last word out.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, finished chewing, and said, "Yeah, so? My dad was the old Lord of the Western Lands, till he died." Inuyasha made a face as he said, "Now my older brother, though I think of him as younger with all of the blabbing he does, is the new Lord."

Lady Iza nodded and added, "They don't get along to well, never have. But more so since their father died since Inuyasha inherited the sword that he wanted."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Yeah, that's right. He only got the sword that brings people back from the dead."

Kagome sank in to the chair beside Inuyasha, not because she wanted to be nice to Lady Iza, but because she didn't think that her legs wanted to hold her up anymore.

Then a moment later she turned to Lady Iza to speak.

A/N: RandR please!

Cliffhanger…don't hate me! I like them so there! smiles sweetly then runs for her life back to America, yes again through water!

Right, first to get the votes dolled out…go to the last chapter! There the same. Except for another vote to Fluffy/Rin...I think thats all.

Now, come on people, I still need you to vote! I need some more, then I announce the final pairing a few chapters from now! Please, VOTE! And RandR!

Also I still need some of you to go and read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfictions! She just posted them a few days ago, and she hasn't gotten to many reviews. Please, for me? puppy dog eyes

Also, about the votes, as long as you vote for a different pair then you've already voted for I'll count it. Other wise no cake for you, come back one year…maybe.

Also, to Anonymous miss, I am insane...and evil, thats why the cliffhangers are to! Love your reviews! And, yes, I'll make Rin older for whoever she is paired with!

I think that's all… Oh, wait! I forgot! I just wanted to say sorry for not making this chapter all to long…I have school shudders in the morning.

L O V E Y O U A L L A L O T L O T!

Neo Staff. ;)


	8. chapter 8

Last time:

Kagome sank in to the chair beside Inuyasha, not because she wanted to be nice to Lady Iza, but because she didn't think that her legs wanted to hold her up anymore.

Then a moment later she turned to Lady Iza to speak.

Now:

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

8

"My Lady Iza, if you don't mind me asking…" started Kagome.

Lady Iza waited a moment then said, "Dear, if you don't ask then I can't answer."

Kagome blushed.

"Oh, right…sorry, Lady. I was wondering…if you two are so rich, Lady Iza, then why don't you have more slaves?"

Inuyasha pushed his empty bowl forward and sat back, looking slightly happy.

"We don't like it." He said. "We, my mom, me, and my dad when he was alive, don't think it's right. Some of our other relatives to, but they don't live all to close, so who cares?"

Lady Iza nodded and added, "Inuyasha's right…except for the not caring of the relatives part."

She though for a moment before she said, "Maybe that's why he's so nice to you right now?"

Inuyasha snorted and said, "No! I just wanted to take that damn collar off her neck! Besides! She looks like my ex Kikyo, in a way. How could I be nice to her if I keep thinking about _that_ witch?"

Kagome looked shocked and sad. Then her face cleared and neither of the other two beings in the room could tell what she was thinking.

Kagome's P.O.V…ish

Inside of Kagome she was angry and hurt. Her face went smooth and she saw that Inuyasha and Lady Iza were looking at her weird.

But she didn't care as she thought, 'So, Inuyasha dated _her_, did he? That witch except with a b instead of a w. That half-sister of mine was right under my nose this whole time, and I didn't know it! How did I miss her aura? Has she weakened? Lost her power?'

Thousands more questions ran through her mind before she came to a few simple thought, 'She is the one that made me leave my home and become a slave. She is the one that killed Father and wanted his place. It is because of her that I was driven out of my land, my home and my life. It was her lies that made me a slave. It is because of her that I must get back to my home and take my place as-'

But once again her thoughts were cut off, this time because of the doorbell ringing.

Normal P.O.V

It was a moment before Inuyasha or Lady Iza even realized that the door bell had gone off. They had both been so transfixed at the way that Kagome could make her face hard, but still show emotion through her eyes.

They watched as Kagome's mask fell, as she smiled at them, and as she walked off to open the door. They followed and were in time to hear a loud shriek. Inuyasha raced to the door, Lady Iza only a few steps behind.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he got closer to the door.

He finally rounded the last turn and found a red faced Kagome huddled against the wall, scared, but glaring death at the person at the door. Inuyasha turned from her, knowing exactly who he would see.

Sure enough, there was a red slap mark on the face Miroku. Inuyasha growled and advanced on him.

"What the hell?" he yelled at his 'friend.' "Miroku! She's only fifteen, for the seven hells sake!"

Miroku smiled at him while rubbing his face.

"Sorry, Inuyasha," he said, not looking sorry at all.

The he turned to Kagome and said, to her, "I'm sorry…er…Whats your name?"

Kagome blushed and bowed low before she said, "My name is Kagome if it pleases you, Master Miroku."

Miroku's smile faded and he looked at Inuyasha, shock written all over his face.

"You bought one?" he said.

Inuyasha growled and said sarcastically, "No, this is only a rental. What do you think? If I hadn't saved her, my uncle would have her right now and be doing who knows what right now."

Miroku smiled and eyed Kagome up and down. She blushed but kept her eyes on him. She didn't want something like what had happened a few moments ago to happen again.

"Well, I know what I'd be doing with her right now." Said Miroku. "I'd be"

But he was cut off by Kagome's fist in his face. He fell back, and hit the ground hard. Kagome was standing over him, little crackles of blue light going off around her.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me like that again." Her voice was hard and cold as she said this.

Miroku smiled at her and said, "Of course, Lady…I'll never do it again."

Kagome blinked and the flashes went away. She blushed and what he had just called her, and went over to help him up.

"Sorry, Master Miroku." She muttered when he was on his feet again, and she bowed.

Miroku smiled and said, "Not at all, I don't blame you." and he once again was himself.

Kagome turned and smacked him.

"Pervert!" she yelled.

Inuyasha didn't even try to hold back his laughter as Miroku said, "I'm so misunderstood."

Then, suddenly from out side, there came a tremendous cry of, "INUYASHIIIIIIIII! I'VE FOUND YOU!"

A/N: I know, another cliffhanger…you all hate me right now, don't you? Well, I would put more, but I was up a long time last night and it's 7:46 right now. I've been up all night last night and today, which was a school day to! RandR plez!

Also, I want to appologize for any spelling mistakes...I suck at spelling but my computer doesn't...it just doesn't pick everything up.

Also, once again, please go and read those fanfics I've been telling you about. I really don't want to spell out her name, so go back a chapter if you have to.

Here are the votes so far, plez keep voting:

Inuyasha/Kagome: What do you think?

Kikyo/Naraku: 11

Kikyo/Kouga: 3

Kikyo/Hojo: 3

Kikyo/Kyokotso: 1

Kikyo/Mukotso: 1

Kouga/Ayame: 11

Fluffy/Kagura: 10

Fluffy/Rin: 16

Miroku/Sango: 11

Miroku/Ayame: 1

Rin/Kohaku: 6

Shippou/Rin: 7

Shippou/Soten: 1

Kagura/Naraku: 4

Kanna/Kohaku: 1

I need more votes still! Keep voting!

I'll try to post another chapter soon, but I keep being pulled out of my room by my dad or some friends. Keep reading and reviewing!

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

A

L

L

L

O

T

S

L

O

T

S

Neo Staff. ;)


	9. chapter 9

Last time:

Inuyasha didn't even try to hold back his laughter as Miroku said, "I'm so misunderstood."

Then, suddenly from out side, there came a tremendous cry of, "INUYASHIIIIIIIII! I'VE FOUND YOU!"

Now:

Ch

Ap

Te

R 9

Inuyasha looked up from particle rolling on the ground to see the one person that he _never_ wanted to see again. He rolled his eyes and turned, looking for Kagome, hoping that she wouldn't let Kikyo in.

But…Kagome wasn't in the room anymore.

"Mom? Where did Kagome go?" he asked.

Lady Iza to looked around and saw that the young slave was missing.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. But if you don't want Kikyo in here, you might want to shut the door right now." She responded, indicating the door and the bit…girl…that was running toward them.

But Inuyasha wasn't quick enough to catch what his mom said and a moment later Kikyo had jumped on him…again.

"Inuyashiiiii!" she screamed again. "Why didn't you respond to any of my e-mails?"

Inuyasha pretty much threw her off of him and said, "Maybe because all of them were. Oh I don't know, DEATH THREATS!"

Kikyo smiled and said, "Silly, you took those seriously? I was only kidding."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "How about we 'pretend' that you were being real and you leave?"

Kikyo just shook her head and stood up. She looked around Inuyasha's front hall and whistled.

"Is this where we're going to be living from now on, Yashi?" she asked, trying to give him puppy dog eyes…but that only made her look even more stupid and pathetic then she was already.

"No," said Inuyasha. "This is where I will be staying. You will go back to that rat hole you live in and you will die, right?"

Kikyo giggled and shook her head.

"No. I'm staying here, right?" she asked.

Inuyasha clenched his fists. All he wanted to do right now was find Kagome and ask why she had run away. What was she afraid, or whatever it was, of Kikyo? Kikyo was only a stupid little bit…thing.

"No," Inuyasha said again. "Now, get it through your damned thick skull…"

"Inuyasha!" he mom cried.

Inuyasha winced. He had 'cussed' in front of his mom…not a good thing.

"I mean your think skull…YOUR NOT GONNA LIVE HERE…EVER!"

Kikyo shrugged and said, "Fine. It'll just be your fault if I die. All I wanted was…" but she stopped and looked around.

"What?" she said in a very different voice then her own. "Why…why is there such a strong aura here? Why…what is…I…don't understand…I thought…what?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. What was she stammering about auras? Did she mean Kagome? How did she know?

Kikyo took a step forward and called in to the house, "Come out, come out who ever you are! I know you're there! Now show your self, who are you?"

There was a slight crash behind Inuyasha and he turned to see Kagome sitting on the last step…apparently she had tripped.

"YOU!" screeched Kikyo. "Why are you here? You're suppose to be at the slave center." She glanced at Inuyasha and everything came in to place. "Or were you sold to him?"

Kagome stood up and walked forward till she was beside Inuyasha.

"What do you think, half-sister? Why else would I be here?" then Kagome smiled. "And I see that you haven't achieved what you were going for…has my brother concealed my home to well from you?"

Kikyo turned an ugly shade of red and screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! THE ONLY REASON HE TOOK YOU WAS BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE ME!"

Kagome shook her head and said back, "So? He might have, he might not have. But the one thing I do know right now is that you are still only what you were before and that Master Inuyasha never wants to see you again."

Kagome then smiled and raised both of her hand, which started to glow. A moment later, Kikyo was outside on her butt, panting.

Kagome smiled at her again and closed the door. She slid down it and sat there a moment, catching her breath. They all heard a scream from out side then silence.

"Uhhh…" said Inuyasha. "What the hell was all of that about?"

Kagome didn't meet his eyes as she said, "_That_ was my half sister…your ex."

Inuyasha blushed and muttered, "Yeah, well never liked her anyways."

Kagome nodded and stood…or that is, tried to stand. The second that she had stood and tried to take a step forward, she had fallen forward. But…she never hit the ground.

Looking up she saw that she was face to face with Inuyasha. They both blushed and Inuyasha held her away from himself a bit.

"Uh…are you okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah…just a little…little dizzy is all."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Lets get you on up to my room then."

Kagome's blushes worsened but before she could even protest the slightest, Inuyasha slung her over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. All of this, though unknown to himself and Kagome, earned them stares from the other humans in the room.

A/N: RandR please!

I'm sorry that it's so short! We have to go and pick up my brother and stuff. I just wanted to post this and...yeah...I just wanted to post it. If I can, I might post another one today or tomorrow.

Also, just to tell you all, I suck at spelling…well a little. I don't always catch my mistakes and neither does my computer sometime.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

Please everyone, go and read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfictions! She just had me post, like, four more of them. I think that you'll all really like them…I did!

Also, everyone go and read Griffen-gal's fanfictions! I like them a lot and I hope all of you do to!

Now the votes, you can still vote remember:

Look to the chapter before this…I think there all the same…if not then I'll change it next chapter.

Right now Aoyama and I are trying to think up some summaries and stuff. If anyone has any suggestions…or challenges…we'd like to know about them and we'll try to get back to you as soon as we can.

I hope that's all, bye!

Love you all!

O

E

V

E

Y

O

U

A

L

L!

Neo Staff. ;D :D ;) ;) :D ;D


	10. chapter 10

Last time:

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Lets get you on up to my room then."

Kagome's blushes worsened but before she could even protest the slightest, Inuyasha slung her over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. All of this, though unknown to himself and Kagome, earned them stares from the other humans in the room.

C000h000a000p000t000e000r 10

Now:

"You know," Kagome started as Inuyasha took another step up the stairs. "You really don't have to do this. It always happened back in the Center and they never cared."

Though he knew that Kagome couldn't see his face, as she was slung over his shoulder, Inuyasha still rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, you're not in the Slave Trade Center any more, are you? Besides…" he coughed, not finding it easy to admit his feelings to others, especially someone he had just met. "I…I want to help you."

For a moment Kagome was silent.

Then. "Thank you." She said softly.

Inuyasha felt himself blush so he said, "Feh." His most famous response.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's back. She knew that Mast…Inuyasha was going to be a great person to be a slave to…even if it was in slavery.

A few moments later, Inuyasha arrived at his room. He walked in and sat Kagome down gently, though he still held on to her hand.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and muttered back, "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm fine."

Inuyasha nodded and then thought for a moment.

'Kagome is Kikyo's half-sister? No wonder they both look so alike. But…she also has a brother? And what was that about Kikyo taking her fathers place or whatever? And what about the concealing? I don't understand. Maybe I was asking for more then I bargained for when I 'saved' Kagome.'

He glanced at Kagome and saw that she was turning bright red from a blush.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome glanced at him then looked at her hand…which was still in Inuyasha's. It was Inuyasha's turn to turn bright red.

"Sorry," he said but he didn't let go.

Kagome only shook her head and said, "No, it's okay.'

Inuyasha stared at her. What did she mean by that?

He opened his moth to speak but was cut off by, "Awwwww, now isn't this _cute_?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and turned to the door.

"Miroku!" he yelled. "What are you still doing here?"

Miroku smiled and walked in to the room, sitting at Inuyasha's desk.

"Well, I thought that since no one told me to leave, that I could stay. Also, your mom told me to tell you that she left."

Inuyasha looked out of his window…but it looked in to the back yard. He growled and grabbed Kagome's hand again before dragging her out in to the hall then to his study. This time they both looked out and saw that Lady Iza's car was missing.

Inuyasha sighed and walked back to his room with Kagome.

"That didn't take long at all." Commented Miroku. "I thought that if you two were going to…"

A book cut him off though.

"Nice shot." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat where Miroku had been and motioned that she couldn't sit where she liked. She took the bed and Miroku still had the floor.

"Thanks." Inuyasha told her. "With the way he is, I get a lot of practice."

Kagome giggled and sat back more in the bed.

"Well, I don't see why I'm always getting abused." Miroku muttered. "I just tell the truth."

Inuyasha growled and said, "Shut it, Miroku."

Kagome giggled again as Miroku held up his hands in surrender.

As he and Inuyasha started to talk she took that time to study the pervert. He was wearing black pants with a dark purple shirt. Over the shirt he wore a sort of dark purple and black jacket that was way to big for him. He had his long black in a pony tail at the base of his neck.

Though Kagome knew that he was a pervert, she still thought that this man could be trusted…once you got over the part about him groping almost anything that moved.

Her thoughts had just started to wander when she heard Inuyasha yell, "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT ONE TO?"

Kagome looked up and saw that Miroku was sitting in another chair n the room…or that is he had been. Now he was backing away from the obviously mad Inuyasha.

"Uh, what do you mean Inuyasha? It's like I said, I bought a slave. We went there before we came her. She's in the car right now and her name is Sango."

Kagome gasped. When she was younger, both when she was a slave and before that, her best friend had been named Sango. But all of that had been before they were sold to the Center. At that point, they had been separated according to their abilities. Could this slave that Miroku bought be her slave friend?

Kagome stood up and the two boys in the room looked at her.

Kagome blushed but said, "Master Miroku? If you don't mind much, can I go see San…the slave?"

Miroku nodded and said, "Sure! Why don't we all go?"

Inuyasha looked from one to the other and then sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He said.

Kagome smiled at him and raced out of the room, Inuyasha and Miroku right behind her. They all skidded in to the main hall and Kagome fell on her butt. Inuyasha stopped but Miroku kept going toward the door…and slammed in to it.

Kagome giggled as Miroku dizzily got up and opened the door. Inuyasha bent down slightly and lifted Kagome up by the waist…and didn't let go.

Blushing for what seemed the hundredth time that day Kagome said, "Uh, Inuyasha? What is it?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome quickly, trying to cover his own hundredth blush.

"Nothing, just…" he turned back to Kagome. "When was the last time that you ate?"

Kagome was shocked by the question. She thought it over. When had been the last time she ate?

"I think that it was yesterday…early morning yesterday."

Inuyasha choked.

"What? They don't feed you three meals a day?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "No, only one and a half. That's it." She glanced at the door and added, "Now, come on! Lets go and meet Master Miroku's slave"

She ran out of the door and a moment later Inuyasha followed. Miroku was already at the car and going to open the door. When he did, he revealed a beautiful girl in her late teens with long brown hair and eyes.

Kagome gasped. This was the Sango that she had befriended early in her life. This is the girl that had been with her through almost all of her life. Except…it also wasn't.

Kagome watched as Sango stepped out of the car and bowed first to Miroku then to Inuyasha and herself, all without looking up. Kagome stared.

Sango was different then from what she had remembered. Her eyes, from the few seconds that Kagome had seen them, seemed to hold great sorrow…or something like that. It was like Sango had gone through something traumatic in her life.

Kagome scowled at her self and thought, 'Of course she went through something traumatic! She was turned in to a slave'

Kagome smiled at Sango as she glanced up to see who she was bowing at…and as she stared at Kagome.

"Kag…Kagome?" she stammered.

Kagome smiled and Sango threw herself in to Kagome's arms.

"My Lady! I can't believe that you're here!" she cried softly.

Kagome smiled and whispered in Sango's ear, "Please, Sango…don't tell them what I am. They don't know and I don't want them to, okay?" Sango nodded and Kagome added, "So no more of this 'My Lady' stuff or whatever, right?"

Sango nodded again…before she flung herself out of Kagome's arms and bowed again to Miroku.

"I'm sorry, Master. I did not mean to do that…only I know her and I forgot my place a moment." Sango didn't sound the least bit sorry, but it was required of a slave to give an explanation to their masters, no matter what it was about.

Miroku nodded and said, "No, it's fine. Kagome told us that she might know you, so she wanted to find out."

Sango nodded and said, "Yes, Master Miroku."

Miroku shook his head and said, 'Didn't I tell you to call me just Miroku?"

Sango just nodded. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha.

"What?" he said.

Kagome just shook her head and said, "Just…that sounded familiar, didn't it, Inuyasha?"

"Lady!" Sango cried softly again, not knowing that Inuyasha would be able to hear her.

Kagome shook her head slightly at her and said, "It's okay, Sango-chan. Inuyasha told me to call him that when we're around people that we know."

Kagome suddenly looked around and said, 'We might want to go in…right now."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Why? We're just outside, what can you be afraid of?"

Kagome rolled her eyes to and replied, "Maybe that." She pointed to the trees…and the…thing…that was hiding in them…Kikyo.

Miroku locked up his car and they all ran in to the house, Kikyo right behind them screaming bloody murder.

Kagome was the last one in, and as she closed the door they all heard Kikyo scream, "I'll get you, half-sister! You'll tell me where the pal…" and she was cut off by the door in her face.

Kagome slid down the door again and started to giggled hard.

"That was fun!" she said.

Inuyasha came and sat beside her, laughing as well.

"You said it! I'm glad that door's heavy…I hope she broke something." He said.

Kagome nodded and so did the others in the room. Kagome then put her earn to the door and listened a while. Finally she sighed and sat back again.

"She's gone…she went back to her home, I think." Kagome said.

Miroku coughed and said, "Yeah, well…we have to going to."

Kagome looked up. Miroku and Sango were standing by them, waiting to go out of the door. Kagome scrambled out of the way…but Inuyasha took a second longer.

"See you all later!" Miroku said, walking out the door.

Sango hugged Kagome and whispered, "Good-bye, my Lady."

Once again Inuyasha heard, but he didn't say a word.

Kagome was just closing the door when Miroku appeared again.

He looked at Kagome and took her hands in his, "May I ask you a question?"

Kagome smiled a little and nodded.

"Will you consider bearing my children?" he asked, innocently enough.

Kagome smiled and stepped forward until her body was up against Miroku's.

"Never," she whispered and shoved him out of the door and closed it.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "I thought that you had to do anything that someone above you station asked of you?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, so? That doesn't mean that I will."

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Come on, it's late. We've got to get you set up here."

Kagome paled and said, "What do you mean 'set up?' All I need is a space on the floor and…"

"And nothing," he said. "You'll have a proper place to sleep…well…as proper a place that we can make."

Kagome waited a moment then nodded.

Inuyasha took her hand again and they walked up the stairs. As they entered Inuyasha's room, Kagome stopped.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Inuyasha let go of her hand and walked to the closet, which had, of course, all of his close in it.

"I'm just trying to find some cloths for you to wear tonight. Then tomorrow I'll go out and get you some more."

Kagome, knowing that it would improve nothing to argue, stayed quiet. After a little searching, Inuyasha produced a red dress. Kagome blushed…she hadn't known that her Master was a cross dresser.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha said, disgusted. "Why did my mom keep this thing? She, at least, knows that I'm a boy."

Suddenly he straightened and looked from the dress to Kagome.

"Come here." He said.

Kagome walked forward slowly and said, "What?"

Inuyasha held up the dress and said, "See if this fits."

Kagome hesitated a moment before she started to pull up her shirt.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" he cried.

Kagome looked up and said, "I'm trying the dress on?"

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "No, I meant go in to the bathroom and put it on."

Kagome nodded and took the offered dress before she left the room. As she looked for the bathroom, Inuyasha sat back on to his bed…his huge bad.

'Where is she going to sleep?' he though. 'I guess I could give her a couch in my room…but would she like that? It's a couch, I mean. Oh, what am I gonna do?'

Inuyasha stretched out more on his huge bed.

'Wait…' he though, and sat up, looking at his huge bed. 'Why couldn't she just sleep on here? There's enough room…right?'

As Inuyasha thought this over, Kagome came to the door, fully dressed in the red dress.

"Um, Inuyasha?" she said.

Inuyasha turned around…and stared.

A/N: RandR plez!

See, the chapters long! I think that it's my longest chapter yet!

OMG...it's only been like, what? less then a few weeks and I already have 101 reviews? (Feints and hits floor hard. Then her second grade teacher comes and says and she only fell down on a tile floor to get attention.) In case you're wondering, that really did happen to my at my old school. I feinted, like, four or five times there.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

Plez go and read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfictions, you'll like them, I think! And go and read my other fanfic also...thanks!

Voting time! Here they are:

Inu/Kag: Hmmm…hard one inent it?

Kikyo/Naraku: 12

Kikyo/Kouga: 4

Kikyo/Hojo: 4

Kikyo/Kyokotso: Sorry, but since its been a while since anyone has voted for them and they are really far behind, they are out of the race.

Kikyo/Mukotso: Sorry, but since its been a while since anyone has voted for them and they are really far behind, they are out of the race.

Kouga/Ayame: 11

Fluffy/Kagura: 13

Fluffy/Rin: 16

Miroku/Sango: 13

Rin/Kohaku: 8

Shippou/Rin: 8

Shippou/Soten: 2

Kagura/Naraku: 5

Miroku/Ayame: 1

Kanna/Kohaku: 2

Soten/Kanna: 2

Remember, you can still vote! Plez do!

Also, please go and read my other fanfics, their on my site!

Oh, crap! Last chapter I forgot to put that the idea for Kagome still having Souta as her brother wasn't mine. The idea came from Whisperonthewind. I'm sorry Whisperonthewind! I didn't have time to put that last chapter! Here it is now, though! Hope you wern't _to_ mad.

Now it's time to answer and stuff a few questions or whatever that some of the reviewers have asked:

Starchick101: She sent in the idea that Kikyo be turned in to a toad and that she goes off with another toad. I'm seriously thinking about doing that...BURN IN HELL KIKYO, as Starchick101 said.

Kinboshi: Thank you for the review and I also agree that they should die...Kikyo and Naraku I mean.

Sun-kissed-rose433: When I wrote this, I made my parents threaten to send me to an insane asylem because I was laughing so much. :)

allykag: Not a question or anything, but I really love her fanfics. I would like all of you, if you can, to plez go and read 'im. Thanks!

Ashiminako: I love to laugh evily too! But they keep putting me with insane people and telling me to be a good little girl and they'll take the straight jacket off...

yellowstarbutterfly: I hope Kikyo and Naraku die together tomorrow too! I'm I putting to many o's on my to's?

Byebye: Yep, Kikyo should _soooooo _die!

Alias144: He/she (I'm not sure) is one of my most favorite fanfic writers. Plez go read his!

Akileh: I'm confused to...yeah confusion! Sorry, I'll try to fix my sp sometime soon! Love your reviews! Cool! I have an older brother named Mathew. But I'm a girl, and my name is Neo Staff...if you cared to know that.

Inuyasha-luver235: I love the idea of Kikyo rot in hell 4ever!

Whisperonthewind: Thanks again for the Souta idea!

Amanda Trinh: In the next few chapters Inuyasha and Kagome might be gitting closer...you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Also, I'm trying to get on to Neopets...but every time that I try to log in again it tells me that my penname is not appropriat for all ages...how is Neostarrstaffneo not appropriat! If you have any ideas about whats going on, plez eith e-mail me or send in another review!

bluebuggy: No, Miroku was also in the room with them... he was just silent through that whole thing to. Thanks for the e-mail!

I hope that was all...if I spell your penname wrong I'M SORRY!

Also, to everyone, I like to get reviews as much as I like to get e-mails. Though, I guess reviews are better.

Next chapter preview:

""

Wasn't that great? I hope it was, I had such a good, though I'm not sure original, idea.

L V Y U L

O E O A L

Neo Staff. ;)


	11. chapter 11

Last time:

As Inuyasha thought this over, Kagome came to the door, fully dressed in the red dress.

"Um, Inuyasha?" she said.

Inuyasha turned around…and stared.

Now:

TerpCha 11

"Whoa…" said.

Kagome blushed. She had found the bathroom and gotten the dress on as well. It fit perfectly and it showed off her curves nicely.

"Is that all you can say?" she asked softly.

"Oh, sorry…" Inuyasha said, going red as well.

'We're gonna win some contest with all of the blushing we're doing today!' he thought, still staring at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and said, "No, it's okay. I've never had any one say that to me before."

Inuyasha got up off of the bed and went back to the closet.

"Um, here…let's get you some thing that you can wear to bed."

Kagome nodded and carefully say down where Inuyasha had just been. She watched as Inuyasha looked through his large supply of clothing, picking some things out. Most he threw back but finally he came and sat next to Kagome.

"Here." He said. "See if any of these fit. Just pull them over your head, you don't have to go out this time."

Kagome nodded and picked up the first thing on the pile. It was red. Kagome smiled and pulled it over her head. It took a moment but she finally shoved her head out of the hole in the top.

"Uh, maybe not…" muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked down. She had picked a sweatshirt and it was almost a dress in its self on her! She giggled and took it back off.

Almost thirty minutes later, Kagome stood and showed off her latest top. They had made a game out of it in the first ten minutes, and it had them laughing and having a great time.

"Here we have Kagome," Inuyasha said, holding back his laughter.

Kagome twirled and the sweatshirt poofed out a bit.

Inuyasha laughed but said, "She is wearing the latest fashion for girls…to wear the biggest things they can and hope guys think their cute…"

Kagome rounded on him and smiled.

"Oh, really?' she said sweetly.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded. Kagome smile widened and she jumped on to Inuyasha, sending them in to the middle of the bed.

"Take it back, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she laughed her head off.

"Nope! You admit that I'm right!" he responded, tickling Kagome.

Kagome, though, was laughing so hard that she couldn't get any more words out…so she settled for the next best thing. She gripped Inuyasha's arms and she wrapped her leg around his…then she flipped them over.

But…she put a little to much strength behind it and sent them flying off the bed, on to the floor.

"Oof!" Kagome gasped out as she hit the floor.

Once she had her breath, she opened her eyes…to Inuyasha right on top of her. Her breath hitched and her thoughts started to go crazy.

Something of the same sort was happening to Inuyasha as he stared down in to Kagome's chocolate brown gaze. But he knew that he had to get off of her and soon…he might be crushing her.

But, he didn't move.

'Wow…' Kagome thought. 'His eyes…there so beautiful…and their color is so strange.'

Once again her thought went crazy and images of her and Inuyasha kissing and…doing other stuff…flashed through her mind. And, though unknown to her, Inuyasha's thoughts were on the same things.

'Wait!' his mind screamed at him. 'Why would she ever like something like you? You're a half demon _and _you dated her half-sister. What the hell? Get off of her before you scare her or disgust her!'

Inuyasha got off of her quickly and while he was apologizing and helping her up, he thought to that part of his brain, 'I've only just met her! I don't like her that way! How could I, if I only just saw her this morning?'

But he got no answer to that at all. He glanced at Kagome and saw that she was smiling at him.

He smiled back and said, "Get one of those on and then it's bed time."

Kagome nodded and went to put the one of them on. Inuyasha sat back down on the bed and thought, 'Right, so she's pretty and what ever. But I only just met her…how do you fall in love with some one so soon?' his thought stopped there for a moment.

'WHAT THE HELL!' he screamed at him self. 'Why did I just say that?' he thought. 'I don't believe in love at first site so what the hell?'

'Maybe,' said a small part of him self. 'Maybe its not that at all. Maybe you do believe in it…you just don't want to admit that to your self. You don't want something like what happened with Kikyo to happen again…so you don't let your self believe in love anymore.'

"That was a long speech…" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" said a voice from the door.

Inuyasha looked up and saw that Kagome had come back. She had chosen one of the many red ones, this one with a black dragon on the front.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said. "Talking to my self."

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Great, I got stuck with a crazy Master…what next?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Next," said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes this time. "it's bed."

Kagome paled but at the same time she blushed to. It took a moment but she finally nodded. Kagome crawled over to the other side of the bed and laid down. Inuyasha got in on his side and flipped the switch of the light to turn it off.

He had just gone to sleep, though, when he felt a soft hand on his arm. At first he didn't move. He knew it was Kagome and he also knew that she might just be afraid of the dark…most girls were.

He stayed still another moment…until Kagome's hand started to slid over his chest and down. Inuyasha jumped up and flipped the light on.

"Whoa, what the Hell are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level so as not to scare Kagome.

She blinked and said, "I thought that you wanted me to…you know…_that_…" she blushed again…and so did Inuyasha.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

Kagome shrugged and said, "Well, all of the Center people said that if our Masters ever asked to get in to bed…that it meant they wanted…"

Inuyasha held up a hand stopping her…he knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Well, they were wrong." He stated firmly. "I'm not one of those sickos. I just don't have a bed ready and I thought that you wouldn't want to sleep on the floor."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down.

"Oh…" was all she was able to say.

Inuyasha sat back down on the bed with a sigh. This was really going to be interesting having a slave. They were silent for a moment, neither quite knowing what to say.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome broke the silence first.

Inuyasha flicked one of his ears back, indicating that he was listening. Kagome, for a moment, was over come by the urge to reach out and touch one of those furry little ears…so she did.

"Hey! What are you…" Inuyasha started but never finished.

Kagome was rubbing the base of one ear gently, enjoying the way that the other one twitch, as though it to wanted to be pet. Kagome obliged it and rubbed that ear softly to.

"Kagome…what are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome giggled and stated, "Rubbing those adorable things on top of your head called ears."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Well stop it."

But Kagome didn't and Inuyasha made no move to stop her. Kagome smiled at the back of Inuyasha head and moved a bit closer so she wasn't stretched out as much. Kagome head a feint buzz a moment later and it took her a moment to figure out what it was: Inuyasha purring.

'I didn't know dogs could purr!' Kagome though in mild shock. 'Maybe an ancestor of his was a neko instead of an inu demon. Though I can't see an inu demon getting along with a neko demon long enough for them to mate.'

A moment later, Kagome shrug the idea off, not coming up with any answer at all.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again. "Can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly and said, "Uh-huh."

"Well, when I first touched your arm…why didn't you at once shake me off or something?"

Inuyasha stopped purring and stiffened.

"No, it's okay…don't answer that." She said instead and took her hands away from Inuyasha's ears before laying back down.

"I didn't mind." Came Inuyasha voice.

Kagome sat up again.

"What?" she said. "What did you say?"

Inuyasha turned slightly toward her and said, "I said, 'I didn't mind.' Your hand on my arm I mean."

Kagome sat straighter and touched Inuyasha's arm…again. He stiffened a moment then relaxed as Kagome started to massage his arms and shoulders.

"There," she said. "Is that better?"

Inuyasha purred/snorted and said, "What do you think?"

Kagome shrugged and said, "I don't know…you didn't tell me."

Inuyasha just purred and didn't answer Kagome. She smiled at him and stopped her massaging. Inuyasha stopped purring and looked back, giving Kagome puppy dog eyes. She laughed, shook her head, and lay back down on her side of the bed.

Inuyasha sighed and lay down as well, pulling the covers over himself again. Once again he was almost asleep when Kagome touched his arm again.

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome curled up against him and murmured, "I don't like the dark…it scares me."

Inuyasha's smile widened as a wolf howled out side and Kagome tried to get herself closer to Inuyasha. She whimpered slightly and turned to put his arm around Kagome, pretending to be asleep. Kagome herself smiled and wrapped her own arm around him and soon fell asleep.

When Inuyasha woke in the morning he was careful not to disturb Kagome much…but not careful enough. She opened her eyes and blinked a moment before sitting up. Inuyasha stared.

At some point during the night Kagome had either wiggled pout of Inuyasha's baggy sweatshirt or she had taken it off. But what ever the reason, when she sat up she had absolutely no top on what so ever.

A/N: I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger everyone but I've got to go to bed…my parents keep telling me to stop being an insomniac and go to bed. Yeah, like that's going to help!

I put in some fluff! Yeah fluff! And don't worry, there is much more where that came from!

The votes are all the same, I think. You can still vote people, so plez do!

Sorry I took so long updating…I had a lot to do. I'll try not to take this long gain!

Everyone, I need you all to plez go and read **_Aoyama Kori Narasaki's _**fanfictions and also **_Griffin-gals_** fanfics to! I liked them and I hope you will to!

I think that's it.

Neo Staff. ;) ;) :D ;D ;) ;)


	12. chapter 12

Last chappi:

When Inuyasha woke in the morning he was careful not to disturb Kagome much…but not careful enough. She opened her eyes and blinked a moment before sitting up. Inuyasha stared.

At some point during the night Kagome had either wiggled pout of Inuyasha's baggy sweatshirt or she had taken it off. But what ever the reason, when she sat up she had absolutely no top on what so ever.

Now:

C A

H P

TR

E1

2

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms up high, as high as she could make them go. Inuyasha choked and turned away, blushing hard.

"Inuyasha?" Came Kagome's voice from behind him. "Are you ok?"

Inuyasha just nodded, trying not to think about what he had just seen. But he couldn't help it when he felt Kagome place her hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said again. "Please…Whats the matter?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "I told you nothing…"

Kagome waited another moment before she stretched again.

"Ok, if you're sure. But why are you acting weird?" She asked.

Inuyasha growled and said, "No, really! I mean nothing! The word nothing its self! Have you looked in a mirror lately? This morning perhaps?"

Kagome shook her head, realized Inuyasha still hadn't looked at her, and instead said, "I don't think I've ever looked in a mirror except at the pal…" she stopped her self quickly.

"Well, maybe you should!" Inuyasha pretty much yelled. "It would show you that you're not wearing anything!"

Kagome looked down at her self and finally realized what Inuyasha was so upset about. She giggled slightly. At the Center the Center People had always cranked up the heat really high at night since it was always so cold…they didn't want any of there slaves to freeze to death, it would mean less money.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Does it bother you that much?"

Inuyasha nodded, his back still to Kagome…and right now with the image of Kagome once again fresh in his mind, he didn't trust his voice.

"I've never worn a shirt to bed," Kagome started. "and I don't think that just because I'm now your property that I'll start. I don't like to be restricted at night, so I don't wear shirts."

Kagome refused to tell Inuyasha the part about the Center people and the heat…there would just be an argument.

But she had started one anyways.

"What are you talking about 'my property'?" Inuyasha growled, starting to face her then remembering why he was turned away in the first place.

"Nothing," Kagome said. "Well…except that you _did_ buy me. That's means that you now own me."

Inuyasha growled and said, "It's not like I wanted to! I don't think slavery is right! The person who made up slavery should have died of being over worked by a slave master."

Kagome was silent. She didn't know what to say. This was mostly because Inuyasha had just said what she had always thought. The Center people had always whipped her for saying things like that. But only a moment later, after she had been whipped, Kagome would star it up again.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to say something but she never did. Then he heard her moving around behind him and a moment later she sat beside him, back in the sweater Inuyasha had let her borrow.

"Thanks," She said.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked. "What did I do?"

Kagome smiled but only shook her head, not giving an answer. She got up off of the bed and went to the door before she turned around and waiting for Inuyasha.

"Are you going to come or not, Inuyasha?" She put her hand on her hips, as if she was annoyed.

Inuyasha grumbled something about 'stupid girl makes me get up.' Kagome smiled and skipped out of the room and down the stairs. Inuyasha followed and suddenly heard a loud thud and a 'ow' of pain. He rushed down the stairs to find Kagome once again at the bottom, having slipped…again.

"That was graceful," He said. "Clumsy much?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "No! Just…tired, that's all."

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome picked her self up off of the stair and entered the kitchen.

"So, what would you like to have today Master?" Kagome asked as she started to look through the cupboards.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you have bad memory also? Didn't I tell you yesterday _not_ to call me that?"

Kagome blushed and said, "Old habit…"

"Feh," was Inuyasha only reply.

Kagome sighed and got out a bowl, spoon, and three different kinds of cereal.

"Which one?" She asked. "Or would you like something else?" she suddenly seemed nervous. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done anything without you permission!"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "If you're going to be like this then…"

"NO!" Kagome cried, cutting Inuyasha off. "Please! Don't send me back!"

"Whoa, slow down damn it!" he said. "Who said I was going to send you back?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "No one…I just thought that was what you were going to say."

"Well if you'd let me get a damn sentence out then you might not think that!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome bowed and said, "Please forgive me, Sir."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha warned. "Do you want to start this up again fresh?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "No…Inuyasha, I don't"

"Good," he said. "Cause I wanna eat, I'm starving!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Which one would you like? Or I could fix you something else."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, 'No, cereals fine with me."

He looked at what was there and said, "How about the Sugar-zero's? I bet you've never had those."

Kagome had picked up the box but now dropped it and turned to Inuyasha.

"Does it matter?" she said.

Inuyasha looked at her and he knew that she was going to start again on the whole Master-slave relationship.

"Yes, because you'll be eating it to. I don't care," he interrupted what she was about to say. "You're going to eat some of this if I have to force feed it to you."

Kagome blushed and said, "Fine…"

Kagome picked the box of cereal up and set it back on the counter. She then fixed two bowels, having to do hers again because Inuyasha had noticed she put less in one bowl then the other.

Kagome set one of the bowls in front of Inuyasha before she sat on the other side of the counter and put hers down. But, as Inuyasha noticed, she did not wait for him to star to eat first as Inuyasha had expected she would. Kagome took one bite and smiled.

'It's been such a long time since I've had these,' she thought. 'Stupid Kikyo! If she had never ban…'

But Inuyasha suddenly said, "What's the matter now?"

Kagome looked up and noticed that she was not eating and that she had been letting her emotions show on her face for a second...a second to long. Inuyasha had noticed this same expression come over Kagome's face when she was thinking about Kikyo.

"Nothing," she said. "Just…thinking."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "No, really? I never would have guessed."

Kagome smiled and they both finished there bowls of cereal in silence. Once they were done and Kagome was clearing the counter, Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"Damn!" he said, startling Kagome slightly.

"What?" she said as Inuyasha got up and started to look around for something. "Whats the matter?"

Inuyasha continued searching as he said, "I'm gonna be late if I don't fine my keys soon!"

Kagome glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Late for what?" she said as she to started to look for Inuyasha's keys.

"I told Miroku that I'd go with him to bye some stuff for school. You know, like books and cloths...or whatever." Inuyasha looked up for a second to say, "Really I'm only going to stop him from getting put in jail for groping _another_ women."

Kagome giggled and thought, 'That seems like something he would do. I've only just met the guy, but it still seems like some thing he would do.'

Inuyasha finally found the keys and went to the door, stopping only to say, "Do what ever you want, just clean up after your self. We can go and get you proper clothing later"

Kagome was stunned for a minute as Inuyasha closed and locked the door behind him. When she finally got her head back she ran to the door and looked out the window…but Inuyasha had already gone.

'Now what am I suppose to do?' she thought. 'He said anything…but…does that mean _anything_?'

Slowly Kagome went in to the large living room and sat down on the couch. She looked around, as if expecting one of the Center people to come and whip her. Then, still slowly, she picked up the remote control that was on the arm of the chair and aimed it at the TV before pressing the 'on' button.

Kagome watched as the TV turned on to channel fifty four…Cartoon Network. She smiled…she loved this channel and it seemed that Inuyasha did to. But, even though she loved this channel, it took her a while to figure out what the show was…it had been a _long_ time since she had last watched this channel.

"Oh…this is Sailor Moon!" she said after a moment. "I've missed watching this so much."

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha stopped his car in front of Miroku's house and got out. Miroku's house was nice, though not as big as Inuyasha's. He had a pool in the back yard and a fountain in the front. Though Inuyasha had these to, he liked the way that Miroku's looked…ancient, not new like Inuyasha's.

"He better be ready…" Inuyasha muttered as he reached for the doorbell.

"Come in, Inuyasha!" called Miroku from the inside of the house.

Inuyasha tried the handle and called back, "I would if the damn door was open!"

There was silence from within the house for a moment before the door was pulled open by Sango.

"Plez, Master Inuyasha, come in." she said, not meeting Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha walked in and said, "Uh…you can call me Inuyasha…"

Sango didn't answer, though Inuyasha knew that she wanted to say something…and he was not at all sure if it was going to be some thing nice.

Inuyasha went toward the kitchen and entered through the swinging door there.

"Are you ready, Miroku?" he asked, punching him in the arm.

Miroku yelped in pain and said, "I _was_…now my arm hurts. Let me go get some thing, hole on."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the stools that lined the counter in the kitchen as Miroku left, heading for his room.

Sango soon after entered the room and said, "Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared at her and said, "Do you also have short term memory like Kagome?"

Sango opened her mouth to speak, anger in her eyes…but at the last second she clamped a hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and seemed to be counting. Finally she opened her eyes and took her hand away from her mouth.

"No, Sir…I don't. But…I was wondering if I would be able to ask you a question…"

Inuyasha waited then said, noticing that she was not going to speak, "As my mother says, 'I can't answer unless you ask the question.'"

Sango nodded and said, "Well, Master Inuyasha…since Kagome is your slave…I was wondering if you could give her something…"

Inuyasha blinked and said, "Like what?"

Sango shifted from one foot to the other and said, "If I may, would you mind if I go to my…er…room…and get the item out?"

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "I don't care. Do what ever you like."

Sango bowed and left the room. A moment later she reentered, a package in her hand.

"Um…this Master Inuyasha. I know that she would love to have it back…would you mind giving it to her when you go home, Master Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took the package and set it on the table.

"As long as you stop calling me 'Master Inuyasha' then fine, whatever." He said, knowing that she would agree.

Sango hesitated before she smiled and said, "Ok…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just grunted and waited for Miroku to come back, which he did only a minute later.

"Now can we go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't know that you liked shopping for books, Inuyasha." He said, playing on Inuyasha's nerves.

Inuyasha growled and said, "I don't…you're the one who wants to go. You're not even going to look at books! All you're going to do is try to grope women without getting caught!"

Miroku put on a fake hurt face and said, "I've no idea what you're talking about, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only growled, picked up the package that Sango had given him, and went out of the door to his car. Miroku stayed in the house and told Sango almost the same thing that Inuyasha had told Kagome: she could do anything she wanted as long as she cleaned it up later.

"Can we go?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku climbed in to the seat next to him.

Miroku nodded and said, "Drive away."

Inuyasha started the car and drove down the long street toward the book store, there first stop of the long day. What they didn't know was that Sango had done almost he same thing as Kagome…she just didn't run to see if they had left.

'Do they know I'm a damn slave?' she thought. 'It sure seems like they don't…I wonder how the Princess is doing…'

Sango stood in the kitchen another moment before she went in to the family room and started a fire…it was cold in the house and she didn't want to freeze.

Once that was done, she sat on the couch and picked up the remote, turning the TV on. She flipped through the channels before she came to the News channel. What she saw shocked her.

"I'm here in front of the Higurashi Castle," said the announcer. "where there is a girl standing outside of the walls, seemingly she is trying to get in. No one knows who this mysterious girl is, and if they do they will not tell us. Prince Souta, younger brother of the missing Princess who's name we do not know, is said to be taking care not to upset this girl outside his walls."

Sango gasped. That girl was Princess Kagome! She got off of the couch and went closer to the TV.

"We are now trying to get a closer look at who this girl is." Said the announcer on the TV.

The screen flashed slightly and Sango was now face to face with a picture of…Kikyo. She let out a sigh. She had thought that her Princess had lost it and tried to break in to the castle.

'I should have known.' She thought. 'Why would the Princess try to break in to her own castle?'

The screen went back to the announcer who said, "We have just gotten word that Prince Souta will soon be making an appearance. It is said that this has happened before, from the same girl, and that Prince Souta has always had to come out and use forceful measures to make this mysterious girl leave."

Sango smiled. It was hard for her to picture Prince Souta being forceful…but she guessed that if anything that he loved was in danger that he would be as forceful as he had to be.

Sango watched the rest of the story, laughing as she saw Prince Souta use one of the many magic charms that Kagome had given him long ago. This one that he used now, one that was shaped like a stone dragon claw, was one of Sango's favorites.

Kikyo flew up in to the air, not high, and was thrown off screen. The camera tried to follow, but it was to slow. The next thing Sango saw was Kikyo running in the opposite direction of the castle, back toward the city.

Sango went back to the couch and sat down, ready to take a nap. She had been up most of the night, trying to figure out her new Master.

Now, as she lay down she thought, 'I'm going to have one interesting, but tough, time here.' Before she drifted off to sleep.

With Kagome…

Kagome had also seen the News story about Kikyo. But where as Sango had been scared that it was Kagome, Kagome was scared that people would think that it was her. But she was also very happy. It had been a very long time since she had seen her brother…or her castle for that matter.

'At least I know that he's safe,' she thought. 'But I wonder…why hasn't he taken the thrown yet?'

Kagome went through the channels, looking for some thing to take her mind off of Kikyo trying to break in to her castle. Kagome had always thought that Kikyo didn't know where the castle was…or at least some thing like that.

Now she smiled as she realized that Kikyo did know, but the reason that she had never taken it over was because of her charms that she had given her brother.

Before Kikyo had done what she did to Kagome, Kagome had had a secret sorcery tower. There she had built, created, combined, and separated many spells that would help her brother and herself to defend the castle in the future.

Before she had been made a slave, she had told her brother of the tower…and told him to keep her work going if she ever left. At that time he hadn't understood. But now that Kagome was gone, he used the tower all the time and created spells and charms of his own, though he did not have power like Kagome did.

'At least he and the others of the castle are safe.' She thought as she came to Comedy Central. She watched for a while until her stomach started to growl. At first she ignored it, use to it growling at her in the Center.

'Wait…' she suddenly thought. 'Didn't Inuyasha say that…I could do anything?'

Kagome got up from the couch and went in to the kitchen. She went over to the cereal and looked at them. Tentatively she picked up the box of Sugar-zero's. Then she looked around.

'Well,' she thought. 'I guess if he said anything, eating would fall in to that…as would a lot of other things.'

Kagome smiled as she pored herself another bowl of the Sugar-zero's. Once again she sat at the counter and ate the cereal.

'Never again will I be hungry.' She thought as she set the empty bowl in to the sink and started to wash the dishes. 'Never again…'

Kagome giggled as she worked as she suddenly found that she was very happy. She had always thought that she would be sold to the worst, meanest buyer that would have her. But no. Instead she had been sold to Inuyasha, who, though still her Master, was kind in his own way. He let her eat, watch TV, anything that she wanted to do…and all that she had to do in return was clean up after herself.

Kagome smiled and started to sing. They were old words, not Japanese, not English, nothing…just words. She didn't even know how to spell them out in either language!

Finally she stopped singing, her cleaning over. She put the dishes away and started to explore the house. She already knew where the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the family room, the hall, Inuyasha room, Inuyasha's study, and one of the bathrooms were. Now she started to explore the rest of the downstairs.

A/N: RandR plez!

Really quickly, I've made a new community and I was wondering if anyone would like to be a staff member or subscribe! Plez plez plez plez PLEZ do! I love to have more people!

Also, plez tell me if you're registered at Neopets…I'd love to know! If you are, and you're looking for a guild, plez visit mine! It's under Inuyasha's anime and manga! I'd love it if you joined!

Last, I'd like to know who's registered at Anime Crave…I am and I want to know who else is! I'd love to talk to you all!

I know, I know…I took a really long time to update. Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to…but I had three field trips and a lot of make up home work to do. I didn't have a lot of time to work on this and do that at the same time. Plez forgive me! I won't take this much time ever again!…I hope.

Anyways, plez go and read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfictions and also Griffin Gals. I like them and I hope you will to!

The votes are still going on, so plez vote!

The votes so far:

Inuyasha/Kagome: Oh, lets think about this…DUH!

Kikyo/Naraku: 13

Kikyo/Kouga: 4

Kikyo/Hojo: 4

Kikyo/Kyokotso: They are now disqualified…sorry

Kikyo/Mukotso: They are now disqualified...sorry

Kouga/Ayame: 14

Fluffy/Kagura: 17

Fluffy/Rin: 27

Miroku/Sango: 16

Rin/Kohaku: 11

Kagura/Naraku: 6

Shippou/Rin: 9

Miroku/Ayame: 1

Shippou/Soten: 3

Kanna/Kohaku: 2

Souta/Kanna: 2

I think those are right…

Plez review and tell me if you're registered at any of those places I mentioned! Anime Crave or Neopets! Also, plez subscribe or whatever to my community, plez!

I think that's all…yep…it is! See ya all laterz!

LEUL

OYA!

VOL!

Neo Staff. ;D ;) :D :) ;P ;p :P :p


	13. chapter 13

Last chapter:

Finally she stopped singing, her cleaning over. She put the dishes away and started to explore the house. She already knew where the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the family room, the hall, Inuyasha room, Inuyasha's study, and one of the bathrooms were. Now she started to explore the rest of the downstairs.

Now:

CPTR3

HAE1

She went to the door of the kitchen and looked out in to the hall thinking, 'Where should I go first?'

Her question was answered when she suddenly heard a very small crash coming from the back of the house. She left the door and went over to where the sound had come from, hearing it again…along with what sounded like a whine.

"Hello?" she called.

No one answered. She turned a corner and found her self facing the door leading out in to the backyard. She went closer to the door and once again heard a whining sound.

"Is someone there?" she called.

Still there was no answer.

Then there was a sudden movement on the ground out side of the door and Kagome looked down…before she let out a gasp.

With Inuyasha and Miroku…

"Finally," Inuyasha muttered as he parked the car in a spot at the book store.

"What was that?" Miroku said as he and Inuyasha got out of the car.

"Feh, never mind." Was the reply he got.

Miroku just shrugged and said, "Let's go and see if we can find a beautiful girl here…"

Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything, knowing that it would do him no good at all.

"They entered the store and went over to the books for the students going to college. As Inuyasha looked through the books, picking out the ones that he would need, he also kept having to grab the back of Miroku's shirt to keep him from going after one girl or another.

"We're here looking for _books_, Miroku, not _girls!_" he finally hissed after he had grabbed Miroku's shirt for the sixteenth time.

"Miroku sighed and finally picked up his books to.

"You never let me have any fun, Inuyasha." He said as they paid for their books and left the store.

"Well maybe that's because if I let you have fun we would both be in jail right now!" Inuyasha growled out.

Miroku didn't reply. They piled there books in to the back of the car and Inuyasha drove off to there next destination, the mall.

"Cloths _only_, Miroku…and maybe a little music, too." Inuyasha told Miroku as they walked in to the mall.

Miroku rolled his eyes and muttered something that Inuyasha didn't catch because the noise in the mall was to loud.

"Where to first, then?" he said a moment later.

Inuyasha shrugged and headed to the nearest clothing store that he saw. They search for school cloths, which were easy to find…then they both went over to the women's section to find Kagome and Sango other cloths to wear.

They both pick out cloths, a _lot _of cloths, that they thought might fit the girls. Finally a sales women came over and breathed down their necks, as though it was a crime for a man to be in the women's department. They paid for the cloths and left the store.

"To the music store!" said Inuyasha.

They walked there weighted down with bags of cloths…lot's of cloths. Both of them went to the anime music, pick up about ten separate cd's each, went to other sections and pick out ten from there to, and finally paid for it all.

"I'm glad they finally got in those new anime songs…we've been waiting forever." Miroku complained as they left the store.

Inuyasha only nodded thinking, 'I wonder if Kagome will like any of this.'

As they were heading for the exit Inuyasha heard the worst sound in the world…the worse sound that any human, demon, or hanyou will ever hear…

"YASHI!"

Inuyasha groaned and said to Miroku, "Uh…RUN!"

They both bolted for the exit and ran all the way to Inuyasha's car, shoving their packages in to the back along with the books before they to got in to the car and Inuyasha drove away as fast as he could.

"_Why me!"_ he said as they got back on to the high way, heading back to Miroku's house.

Miroku shrugged and said, "I dunno…you are the one who made her your girlfriend…you tell me."

Inuyasha reached in to the back, grabbed one of Miroku's heavy books, and flung it at Miroku's head.

"OW! That hurt! What was that for?" he cursed as he started to rub his head.

"I dunno," Inuyasha said, changing lanes. "You're the one who got in the books way…you tell me."

Miroku rolled his eyes and said, "You're such a child, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugged and turned off of the high way on to a back street that was a short cut to a road by Miroku's house.

"At least I'm young…you're such an old man." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up! I'm only four years older then you are!" was the reply he got.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said as he finally turned on to Miroku's road then in to his driveway.

Miroku stepped out and open the back door.

Taking his things out he said, "I'll be over later, ok? I've got nothing to do here…maybe there'll be something at your house."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Yeah, there's a lot to do…like stare at the wall."

Miroku just shrugged and closed the door.

"See you later!" he called from his front door as he took out his key to open the door and Inuyasha drove away.

But, even before he had gotten the key anywhere near the door, it was opened. Sango stood there, looking as though she had just woken up…and indeed she had.

"Hello Master Miroku," she said. "You are back."

Miroku entered the house and set his bags down.

"Hello my dear Sango." He said. "I've gotten you some cloths…I hope you like them."

Sango stared.

"Excuse me?" she said. "You got me some what?"

Miroku looked up at her as he started to unpack the bags.

"Cloths." He said. "I don't like seeing girls in cloths like the one's you're wearing now."

Sango frowned and said, "What's that suppose to mean? You mean you like to see girls with nothing on at all, don't you?"

Miroku stood up and waved his hands in front of him self.

"No no no! That's not what I mean at all! All I meant was…"

He was cut off by Sango saying, "What did you get, hmm? Something with no back at all? Something that has no front?"

Miroku sighed and went to Sango, taking her hands.

"My dear Sango…do you really think that I would get you something like that?"

Sango pulled her hands out of his and said, "Yes, I do."

Miroku sighed and started to unpack again.

"Well…I didn't…Inuyasha stopped me from getting anything that I thought you would like."

Sango rolled her eyes and thought, 'You mean what you liked…I've gotta remember to thank Inuyasha for this the next time I see him.'

Sango went over to the bags and started to help unpack. As it turned out, Miroku had gotten Sango a lot of cloths that she thought were very nice. She also saw that Miroku had thought ahead and gotten Sango things for the other seasons. Winter cloths, summer one's, which she thought were a little revealing…but as they were summer cloths she didn't object.

"Sango dear…I'd like to ask you not to call me Master any more...again." Miroku said as they were almost finished unpacking.

"It's not my fault that I was almost totally raised to call someone Master or Prin…" she stopped her self.

Miroku, though, noticed this but didn't press her…she'd tell him if it was important.

"Anyways," said Miroku. "Why don't you go and try those on and we'll see if they fit."

Sango gathered up the bags with cloths in them and went to the bathroom.

With Kagome…

Kagome open the sliding door to go outside. There, sitting on the ground, looking up at her, was a puppy. Kagome reached out to it and at once the little creature went to her.

"Hello there, little one." She said. "What are you doing out there?"

The puppy only whined. Kagome smiled and picked it up, bringing it inside.

"Oh you poor thing!" she suddenly cried. "You're so young…and so thin."

The puppy whined again and licked Kagome's hand.

"Awww…let's go and get you some food."

She walked to the kitchen, the puppy still in her hands.

"Here," she said, poring it some mushy food she thought it might like. "Have some of that."

The puppy at once attacked the food and Kagome went and got it some water as well.

"There you go," she said sweetly as the puppy devoured the food and then drank all of the water up. "You know…you eat just like Inuyasha does."

The puppy looked up at her and yipped. Then, yawing it went over to her and fell in to her lap before falling in to sleep.

"What should I call you?" she said softly.

The puppy yawned again and turned over.

"Well…you're a girl…so…let's call you…um…" she smiled suddenly. "I know exactly what to call you…Aoyama."

The puppy open one of it's eyes and licked Kagome's hand, liking it's new name.

Smiling, Kagome took Aoyama up into Inuyasha's room.

She set her onto the bed and said, "Let's see how long it takes Inuyasha to see that he now has a puppy."

As Kagome walked down the stairs she heard the door start to open.

"Hello," she said as she saw Inuyasha come in, loaded with packages.

From behind the packages Kagome heard a muffled "Hello" come from Inuyasha. Then, giggling, she went over to him and took as many packages as she was able to carry.

"Here," she said as she started for the kitchen. "Let's put this stuff in here."

Kagome set her things down and Inuyasha followed. Kagome, who had taken the bags with Inuyasha's cloths in them and the books, did not notice that the other bags had cloths in them for girls.

"Wow…you sure got yourself quite a few bags of cloths." She said, looking over all of the bags. "Do you really need all of this just for college?"

Inuyasha looked up at her.

"What?" he said. "Hey, not all of this is mine…half of this stuff I got for you."

Kagome stared. What was he talking about? Kagome had only once had more then one pair of clothing…and that was when she was still in the castle.

"Um…I…uh…I think I just heard you say that you got me some…um…uh…cloths?" she said shakily.

"Yeah…that's what I said…why?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, changed her mind, and instead said, "Nothing…just…nothing."

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Feh…whatever. Help unpack."

They both got to work unpacking. Kagome unpacked the books right away and suggested that she take them up to his study. Inuyasha shrugged so Kagome took that for a yes and headed up stairs.

'He's so nice,' she thought as she reached the first landing. 'I never knew that there would be any decent person who wanted a slave. Well,' she remembered something that Inuyasha had said. 'I guess it was because of his uncle…'

Once Kagome had gotten to the top of the stairs she knew that something was wrong.

"Oh no!" she said as she heard a crash come from Inuyasha's room. "Aoyama!"

Kagome rushed in to the room to find Aoyama on the floor, the blankets wrapped tightly around her. For a moment Kagome didn't understand…what had that crash been?

Then she saw the vase on the ground…smashed.

"Oh!" she said. "Aoyama…what am I going to do now? Inuyasha is sure to notice…"

"I'm sure to notice what?" came a voice from the door.

Kagome turned around…to find Inuyasha standing in the door, wondering what all of the noise had been.

"Inuyasha! Oh…um…nothing…I just knocked over a vase…that's all." She said turning around to try and keep Aoyama out of site for the moment.

"Wait," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "Why does it smell like…dog in here?"

"Um…no reason!" she said. "There's no reason it smells like dog in here!"

A/N: RandR!

I know that it's a cliff hanger…but you wanted another chapter so…here it is. I'd put more…but I don't want to be yelled at about taking to long!

Please read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfiction's.

Please read Griffin Gal's fanfiction's.

Please read my other fanfiction's.

The votes are still going! I'm not going to put them since the only thing that has changed are the votes for Fluffy/Rin…I think. Next chapter I'll put them up again.

If you have an idea for a fanfiction that you'd like to see written, could you send it to me? If you need my e-mail address go to my page. I'd like to write fanfictions for you if you send me the ideas!

If you are registered at Neopets, and you want to be neofriends, plez tell me your neo username. Mine is Moonbeamchan and my other one is Nenestarrz. I'm mostly on under Moonbeamchan though.

If you are registered on anime crave, and you want to be buddies, then please tell me your username. Mine is NeoStaff. If you are registered at Anime Crave Chat, plez tell me. I have a lot of names there but I always go on there first as Nene.

Hope to see you at one of those places!

Lovez Youz Allz Lotz Lotz!

Neo Staff. (Also called Nene…my nickname!)


	14. chapter 14

Last chapter:

"Wait," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "Why does it smell like…dog in here?"

"Um…no reason!" she said. "There's no reason it smells like dog in here!"

Now:

Chapter 14

hapter 14

apter 14

pter 14

ter 14

er 14

r 14

14

4

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and made to enter the room but was blocked by Kagome who came up to stand in front of him.

"Move," Inuyasha said and Kagome did just that.

Entering the room Inuyasha looked around. The bed clovers were all over the floor and, though it seemed impossible, they were moving! Inuyasha walked up to them and was about to kick it when he thought better of it. What if this was the reason it smelled like dog in his room?

:"Um," Kagome said. "Maybe it smells like dog in here because of you?"

Inuyasha turned to her, confused.

"Huh?" he said smartly.

"Well," said Kagome, looking for some other excuse or anything to hide the puppy. "You're a inu-hanyou, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, thinking he knew where this was going but letting Kagome continue. He liked the red tinge that she was getting in her cheeks, it made her look cuter.

But, once Inuyasha knew that he had just thought that, the thought died a quick and painful death…only to come back a second later as a ghost.

"Well," she repeated. "Maybe that's why. You said it smells like dog in here…and you're an inu-hanyou…so…um…it kind of explains it?"

Even though she had finished in a question she really hadn't expected an answer. But, Inuyasha being Inuyasha, gave her one, just to keep her looking cute with that blush that was steadily growing deeper.

'Damn ghost of a thought…' he thought.

"No," he said. "That doesn't explain it. So I'm an inu-hanyou…that doesn't mean I smell like a dog all of the time."

Kagome giggled at the double meaning and said, "Sure…then why do you _always_ smell like a dog?"

Inuyasha growled and said, "I do not! Only when I don't bath for a while!"

Kagome just smiled but didn't say anything. She knew that Inuyasha would not back down. Besides, she really wasn't expecting Inuyasha not to find the puppy. So, sighing, Kagome bent over and moved the blankets to reveal Aoyama, who was wrestling with the blankets still covering her.

"Will you keep her?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha stared at the puppy and it stopped it's little wrestling game to stare back at him. Suddenly it yipped softly and walked/fell over to Inuyasha, demanding to be held.

"Keh," he said and pick the little one up. "Little bit of a shrimp aren't you?"

The puppy only yipped and turned it's head to Kagome.

"I found her in the backyard. I fed her to. Is that ok?"

Inuyasha looked up from examining the puppy.

"Why wouldn't it be? Unless you fed it Ramen, then I'll have to kill you."

Kagome, though knowing that Inuyasha was only playing, would have taken anyone else's word for it. She shook her head and watched as Inuyasha gently pet Aoyama, mindful of his claws.

"Do you like her?" she asked suddenly, hoping that Inuyasha would keep the little puppy. She had had many animals in the castle, but they had all been killed defending her from Kikyo.

Kagome's face grew sad at the memory but Inuyasha didn't notice as he said, "She looks underfed, but that can be fixed…I think."

Kagome nodded and thought, 'He seems so gentle right now. I wonder if it's because of the puppy. Maybe he thinks of it as a child…he doesn't want to act bad in front of it.' Suddenly Kagome sighed. 'I hope we can keep her. Then, when Inuyasha is out, I'll have some one to play with.'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, noticing the distant look on her face. "What the hells wrong with you?"

Kagome blinked and looked at him, saying smartly, "Huh?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "I said, 'what the hell is wrong with you?'"

'Ok…so maybe scratch that idea about being nice because of the puppy.'

"Nothing," she said. "Well? Are you going to keep Aoyama?"

Inuyasha stared at the puppy a while longer before she said, "I like that name." He glanced at Kagome and saw the hope in her eyes. "Whatever. As long as I don't have to keep walking into its shit…literally."

Kagome squealed and ran up to Inuyasha, giving him a hug.

"Ouch!" she said, backing away. "You got rocks in your shirt?"

"No," Inuyasha said, and set Aoyama down.

Then he reached inside his pocket and drew out the package that Sango had given to him.

"Here," he said. "While I was at Miroku's that Sango girl gave me this. She told me to give it to you."

Kagome reached out, curious, and took the package.

"What is it?" she said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Keh, how the hell should I know?"

Kagome sat down on the bed and started to open the package, careful in case there was something fragile in it. It took her only moments though since there was only one layer to it. When it was open she gasped.

There, lying in the middle of the brown paper, was a small jewelry set. A necklace, a bracelet, a ankle bracelet, a ring, and earrings.

"Wow," Inuyasha said, coming over to have a look. "Where did she get the money to buy all of that?"

Kagome started to cry. Sango hadn't bought this stuff…she had made it. It had been a while since Kagome had seen these. When they were both still in the castle Sango had made these for Kagome, who had, in turn, given Sango a boomerang.

Kagome, who loved magic, had infused the jewelry with her most powerful spells and had worn them everywhere. Because of these items, she had been saved three times from assassins and poison as well.

Now that she had them back, Kagome was safe to go wherever she wanted and to do whatever she wanted. Well, that was if she ever stopped being a slave.

'Yeah,' she thought. 'Fat chance of that happening.'

Then there were strong arms around her and a voice whispering in her ear, though she could not make out what was being said. So, though a little reluctantly, Kagome pulled herself back into reality to hear what Inuyasha was saying.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. Don't cry, Kagome, I'll protect you."

Kagome stiffened. She had heard these words before, from her old love.

'But remember,' said a little voice. 'He helped Kikyo to throw you out in the end. He never wanted to protect you…and…he never loved you either.'

Kagome started to cry harder and she tried to push away from Inuyasha, but he only help her tighter.

"I promise," he whispered. "Nothing will happen to you. Not as long as I live."

Kagome kept crying and Inuyasha kept holding her, whispering comforting words to her.

Kagome's last thought before she fell into exhaustion was, 'I know I shouldn't…but I believe him.'

A/N: Ok, now I know that it's been a while since I last posted…but I've had a lot to do. Anyways, I know that I said I'd put the votes up but, uh, I lost them. I'm going to have to go back and recount later, then I'll post them, ok?

Please go and read my other fanfictions.

Please go and read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfictions.

Please go and read Griffin Gal's fanfictions.

Did you see I used Aoyama's name for the puppy? Shh, don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise…though…I already told her…nevermind.

If you're registered at Anime Crave and you'd like to talk, tell me. I'm under the name Nene. Tell me your name to, please.

If you're registered at Neopets and you want to be neofriends, tell me. I'm under the name Moonbeamchan. Tell me your name to, please.

That's all I can think up right now.

Love Loves lovez

You yous youz

All alls allz

Neo Staff (also called Nene)


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: Wow…haven't done one of these in a while…anyways, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other people in this fanfiction. Kinda duh, considering it's a fanfic…but, whatever. Also ,I don't own any of the sites that I refer to later on…I just used them as examples for stuff, ok? So…DON'T SUE ME!

Last chapter:

"I promise," he whispered. "Nothing will happen to you. Not as long as I live."

Kagome kept crying and Inuyasha kept holding her, whispering comforting words to her.

Kagome's last thought before she fell into exhaustion was, 'I know I shouldn't…but I believe him.'

Now:

**Cha**_pte_r 14

As Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha set her gently on her back on the bed. Then, thinking it might make her sleep better, Inuyasha set…

'What had Kagome called her?' Inuyasha thought. 'Oh, right, Aoyama.'

…next to her. Aoyama, who was also tired from rolling around in the sheets, curled up on Kagome's chest and at once was asleep. Inuyasha smiled slightly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'While they sleep I'll look through those books and put the cloths away…Kagome can try them on later.'

Inuyasha sighed once and started down the hall. He turned a corner and a moment later another one before he entered a bedroom.

"If I fix this room up, she can sleep in here." He said to himself. "Then no more waking up and seeing her…" he stopped, blushing slightly.

'Ok, just calm down. She'll sleep in here and everything will be fine…I think.'

He sighed again and left the room to get the packages that were down stairs. He dragged them up, and set them on the floor of the room before he started to take the items out of the bags.

"Ok," he said. "We have a dresser and a bed…a closet…and…that's it. I'll have to go out and get different sheets and stuff…and a desk for her. This is going to take forever."

He unpacked the bags, all except one, and set them into the dresser. Then he turned to the last bag…and blushed, knowing what was in that bag.

"Ok," he said to himself. "It's only girl's underwear…and bras…I can do this."

He reached into the bag and pulled out the first item…a thong.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled out. "I'll kill him the next time I see him."

"Inuyasha?" said a voice from the door. "What is that?"

Inuyasha shoved the thong back into the bag and turned around to see Kagome standing in the doorway with Aoyama in her arms.

"Nothing!" he said. "Wha…what are you doing up? I thought that you were asleep?"

Kagome shrugged and said, "Aoyama woke me up. Then I saw that you were gone so I followed the way I felt you had gone."

Kagome tried to look around Inuyasha to see what he was trying to hide.

But she was distracted when Inuyasha said, "What did you do with the present from Sango?"

Kagome blinked, thrown by the sudden question.

"Oh," she said. "I…I left them in your room. I'll…go and put them on if you like."

Inuyasha shrugged, still trying to make sure that Kagome didn't see what was behind him. Kagome left to get the jewelry on and Inuyasha quickly put the rest of the cloths away, hoping that Kagome would never wear some of it.

When she returned, Kagome found that Inuyasha was looking around the room, as though looking where to put something.

"What's wrong with the room?" she said, hoping that Inuyasha would tell her what he was doing.

Turning, Inuyasha found that Kagome did have the jewelry on…and that it only made her look cuter. He swallowed and tried to answer her calmly.

"Um…I was…just looking where…where I should put the things that are going to go in your room."

Kagome cocked her head and said, "_My _room? But…" she stopped, embarrassed.

"What?" Inuyasha said., not lost on her sudden silence. "You're quiet all of the sudden…you sick?"

Kagome glared at him and replied, "No! It's just…um…" the next part she whispered, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't hear but knowing he most likely would because of his ears. "I…I like sleeping in the same bed as you."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. She _liked_ sleeping in the same bed as a dirty hanyou like him? Never in all of Inuyasha's life had he met anyone like Kagome. Most, if not all, of the people he had met had taken one look at him and either laughed or swore at him. The only people that he knew who loved him were his family. Though…even some of them hated/feared/whatevered him.

There had only been one other person who had wanted to share a bed with him, though Kikyo's reason was _totally_ the opposite of what he knew Kagome had in mind. Kagome was, supposedly, afraid of the dark and wanted Inuyasha there to protect her.

Kikyo, though, had only wanted to, uh, do you-know-what with Inuyasha. Every time that they had been over at Inuyasha's, much to the displeasure of his mother and whoever else was over at the time, Kikyo had always tried to make Inuyasha go to bed with her. Inuyasha, knowing what a bitch and slut Kikyo was, had refused each time.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, breaking Inuyasha's thought off.

"What is it, bitch?" he snapped, not liking to be interrupted when he started thinking…which wasn't a lot of the time.

Kagome glared at him and said, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Inuyasha smirked and said, "No, I kiss her with the other one on the back of my head…what do you think?"

Kagome snorted and said, "So brain damage isn't your only defect, is it?"

Inuyasha stood up and went to Kagome, who cowered back in fear, wondering if all of Inuyasha's kindness had been an act and that she had pushed him to far. But all that happened was that Inuyasha took Aoyama from her and set the puppy onto the mattress of the bed.

"Sit," he said.

Aoyama sat.

"Stay," he said.

Aoyama didn't move.

"How…how did you do that?" Kagome stuttered out, amazed.

In response, Inuyasha twitched his ears and said, "You figure it out."

Kagome, glancing up at the cute little ears, thought, 'Oh…I guess being an inu-hanyou gives you the power to talk to dogs…I never knew that. When…if…I ever get back to the castle I'll have to put it into the history books.'

Kagome sighed, and left the room, knowing that Inuyasha's confused eyes were on her.

"Hey!" he said.

"My name is not 'hey'." Kagome called back, at Inuyasha's room now.

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled out, going after her.

"My name is not 'you' either." Kagome called back again.

Kagome was now in the room, and at the desk, fastening the necklace on, the rest of it she had already put on.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said when he got to the room. "What…"

"Wow," Kagome cut him off. "You got my name right."

Inuyasha stared at her then growled out, "What the _hell_ has gotten into you? First you're all happy and nice, now you're like…like…" he said the next word as a curse, "_Kikyo_." And he totally regretted saying it.

Kagome spun around, blue light crackling around her hands. Inuyasha gulped, his ears going flat against his head.

Kagome took two steps and said, in an evil little voice that Inuyasha could not believe was coming from her mouth, "What…did…you…just…say?"

Inuyasha gulped again and said, "Nothing…nothing…sorry…"

The blue energy faded and Kagome came back to her senses to see Inuyasha standing in front of her, a look of slight worry, or was it fear, on his face.

"Sorry!" Kagome suddenly cried. "I didn't mean to…sorry."

Inuyasha just stared at her. Where had this little girl of a thing gotten all of that power? It wasn't the jewelry, he knew, she had had this power before that…she where had it come from?

Kagome started to cry again and Inuyasha was, once again, pulled from his thought.

'Every time that I get close to something, she always seems to pull me back to reality,' Inuyasha thought, going over to Kagome and leading her back to the bed.

"Shh, Kagome," he whispered to her. "Nothing going to happen to you. Not while I'm around that is."

Aoyama yipped and trotted into the room, apparently tired of waiting in the other one, and Inuyasha said, smiling, "Or while Aoyama's around."

Kagome giggled a little and the giggle turned into a hiccup which turned into another sob. Inuyasha sighed a little. He couldn't stand it when women cried…and for some reason, Kagome effected him more then anyone else did.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laid her on the bed again before he said, "Go to sleep."

Kagome started to protest…something about wanting to do her 'job.' But Inuyasha cut her off.

"No," he said, firmly, and he placed a hand on her arm to keep her from rising. "Either you sleep now or I'll knock you out and you'll sleep then."

Kagome giggled again and replied, "Yeah, I'd like to see that."

"Really?" Inuyasha said, flexing his hand. "That can always be arranged."

Kagome shook her head and laid back down, muttering stuff about 'evil little boy', and 'I don't wanna sleep.'

But even as she muttered this, she yawned and was instantly asleep again.

"Go on," Inuyasha said, looking at Aoyama. "Get up there are don't let her out of your site."

Aoyama yipped again as though saying, "Oh, yeah, she'll run away when she's sleeping…smart today aren't we?"

Inuyasha just glared at her and pushed her up on to the bed.

"Either stay or it's back outside you go."

One last yip and Aoyama curled up against Kagome, closing her own eyes and trying to sleep as well. Sighing, Inuyasha left the room, closing the door once again behind him. Then, going into his study room, he unloaded his books and started to organize them.

"Kami…" he said, dropping a book. "I'm my own mother! Organizing…" he sighed and picked up the book, putting it in to place beside the others. "I'm gonna die."

It took him a while but Inuyasha was finally able, after an hour, to get all of his new school things in place. After he was done with all of this he turned on his computer, intent on going onto the Internet to look some things up.

'Kagome,' he thought. 'Please don't come in.'

Now, even though Inuyasha is a male, _that_ is not the reason he was going on to the Internet. He didn't approve of women showing themselves off on the Internet…he just thought it was wrong. He sighed, once again, knowing that most, if not all, of the guys he knew liked that sort of thing. Now, Inuyasha didn't 'swing that way'…he just didn't like the idea of looking at naked girls on the Internet.

'Enough of that,' he thought to himself. 'If you're going to get _any_ work done you'll have to think of other things.'

'Like…' said a little voice in his head. 'Kagome?'

Inuyasha growled at himself and ignored that little voice in his head that was most of the time right about things. Once his computer was up, and it didn't take long since the computer he had was always the latest model, he opened his Internet and went to his mail.

Ignoring all of the one's from a little bitch he knew, for all of those who don't know who it is it's Kikyo, and looked for anything that _wasn't_ from her. He had a few from some of the online places he was registered at.

Knights online, reminding him to come and play. telling him he had a review…yes, Inuyasha wrote fanfictions. There was even one from Neopets, though Inuyasha ignored it, telling him that his pet was going to die. There was also one from anime crave telling him to come and visit the chat room again some time.

He scrolled down more, deleting or ignoring most of them, and found what he was looking for. An e-mail from his friend, Rin.

He opened it right away and read:

Hi Hi Inu Inu,

I'd love to come and visit you! It's been so long since we last talked, not including chat rooms. I can't wait to see your new home! Heehee, Rin is happy that Rin gets to see Inuyasha again!

Um, Inuyasha? I was wondering, is your older brother Sesshomaru going to be there? I think he's _so_ cute! Oh, don't tell him I said that! I'm online right now, so IM me and tell, kays?

Oh, did you hear of that new club that they opened in your town? I think it's called Club New Moon or something…I want to go! Will you take me there when I come? Or, better yet, could you make Sesshy take me? Oh, I'm so happy I'm coming over!

Tell Sesshy hi for me, ok? Ok!

ByeBye!

Love love,

Rin Rin!

p.s. can we please go to that club? I was told it's suppose to be really awesome! Byebye again!

Inuyasha clicked the reply button and thought about what he was going to write before he wrote back:

Hey Rin Rin,

I'm glad you're coming to visit…it's been hell for me for a while. You know, you talk in third person a lot?

No, he wont be here. Why would he be? He's an ass and besides, he doesn't live with me any more…or, I don't live with him that is.

Rin, I don't need to hear that! I'm going to be sick for a while now! Ugh, he is _not_ cute…just a stupid ass son of a bitch.

Yeah, I heard about it. I'd go, but I'm not sure if you're allowed to take your slave into the club. Yeah yeah, I know you're screaming right about now. I got a slave for a gift from my idiotic uncle…thought I needed a girl around to do stuff for me. Anyways, I_ didn't_ want to get, I was forced into it so don't yell at me!

If I'm allowed to take Kagome, my…slave…hate that word…to the club then I'll take you. I'm not even going to try and convince Sesshomaru to take you. He doesn't like to be told to do stuff. Whatever…I'll ask him but only if I can still come. I need to get away for a while and I think that Kagome needs to have a little fun to.

See ya later,

Inuyasha

p.s. I'm isn't working so no. Also, go and see if Kagome will be allowed in the club for me, ok? She really needs to get out more.

He closed the window and scrolled through the rest of his mail, looking for something interesting to read. Nothing came up. So, deleting most all of the mail, except the things from his school which he didn't feel like reading right now, he went to his home page and thought about what would be the best phrase to put into the search bar.

Finally he decided on 'slavery' and pressed the 'search' button. 45,000 things came up, though not all on the same page. Inuyasha started to scroll through the list, looking for what he wanted. But none of them had anything to do with freeing a slave.

He saw thing on how to beat one, on how to treat one, on where to buy one, on where to get one that was good at a certain thing, pictures of runaway one's, and a lot of other stuff. But nothing on freeing a slave.

There were things on when slavery began (600 years ago), stuff on where it began (on the northern most tip of Japan), and things on how it began (an evil King placed all eleven of his daughters into slavery and forced his people to do the same…he also forced disobedient people into slavery…things like that and all happening because of Kagome's really really really great grandpa, though Inuyasha didn't know that)…but nothing on how to free a slave.

Inuyasha sighed, yet again, and went to the top of the page, trying out another phrase: 'How to free slaves.'

This time only about 200 things came up. And once again, there was nothing on how to free a slave.

There were things about the back slave trade (happened in America), things about how people thought freeing slaves was a waste of time (they were the ones who were most likey slave owners themselves), and other things about how no one has ever tried to free a slave…or, if they have, it was never recorded (maybe because most of those people were paid to keep their mouths shut?)

"Damn!" Inuyasha said. "What the hell is wrong with people? Don't they know it's wrong to try and keep some one as property? Or even to say that they belong to you?"

Inuyasha growled and went again to the top of the page.

"ok, this is the last time for today. If I don't get anything I'm just going to have to look again tomorrow or something."

He typed in to the little search box: 'freed slaves in Japan.'

He got 3 hits.

1 was for a game about freeing slaves, but it was a game from America.

The next was for people who wanted to know why there were no free slaves in Japan.

Inuyasha, almost desperate now but not quite, looked at the third one…and almost yelled.

There, in bold black letters, were the words he was looking for: 'people who have freed their slaves and how they did it.'

Ok, so maybe it wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but it was close. He clicked on the link and looked at what the page had to offer.

**Welcome new face! Here is a slave free zone that we all hope that you will enjoy!**

**Welcome to the Free Slave Company! Here, we all try and free as many slaves as we can!**

**Slaves freed so far: 8**

**Slaves that are still slaves: To many to count!**

**Brother or sister, do you have a slave? Would you like to free them? Then click on the link below!**

Inuyasha clicked on the link, getting a little excited now.

**Please click on a name and we will tell you about that judge/lawyer! They are the best that we can offer on the little pay that we get.**

Inuyasha clicked on a random name, Hojo, or was it Hobo, something or other. His e-mail was also displayed: page came up…

**STUPID! YOU ARE AN IDIOT TO THINK THAT ANYONE WOULD EVER WANT TO FREE A SLAVE! HOW DUMB DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO GO AND LOOK FOR A SITE THAT TELLS ABOUT FREEING SLAVES? I'D HAVE TO SAY ABOUT AS DUMB AS YOU ARE!**

Inuyasha stopped reading and went back a page, pissed off as hell. He copied the e-mail address down and went back to his own e-mail page, clicking on the compose button.

A/N: I know, I know, you all hate me, don't you? Yes, a cliffhanger…but I like to keep you guys on your toes…or…whatever it is that you stand on…hey, some people could stand on their hands!

Knight online, neopets, and anime crave don't belong to me. I was just using them as examples. Anyways, it was true though…anime crave does have a chat room!

_**IMPORTANT!**_

Anyways, I have a new rule…yes…a dreaded rule! I must get at least seven reviews, for any chapter that is and by anyone, before I will post the next one. Now, I know that this isn't to hard since I most get at least 10 right away…but I just love reviews and I made the new rule…so…whatever…

SOME OF THE VOTING IS OVER! HERE ARE THE RESULTS!

Inu/Kag: DUH!

Kikyo/Naraku!14! (done voting)

Kouga/Ayame!16! (done voting)

Sesshomaru/Rin: **!34!** (done voting…has the most votes!)

Miroku/Sango: DUH!

Shippou/Souten!4! (done voting)

Souta/Kanna!3! (done voting…mostly I did this because they are closer in age…I think…)

Now, I still need votes for these people:

Hojo?

Kagura?

Kohaku?

Now, don't vote for them to be with some one who is already picked, ok? Thanks!

Please read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfictions, and Griffin Gal's fanfictions, and my other fanfictions.

Did you see the part I took from the first few episodes? Heeheehee! I thought it would work there.

Oh, and I have another thing to say…um…I don't remember now…

Yes, a short chappi…I wanted to post the next chapter though. If you want me to put up longer chapters, then don't complain so much about me taking so long. A great mind cannot be rushed!

Oh, I remember now! I really would like people to register at anime crave…I like that place and you can chat there, watch the 3rd Inuyasha movie, and listen to cool anime music. Tell me if any of you get, or are, registered there. I am and I'm under the name Nene in the chat room, ok people? Ok.

Yes, very long a/n…here are the answers to some of your questions, ok? Oh, and if I spell your name wrong, sorry.

**KagomeKissez**  
2005-05-03  
ch 14, signed

Wow, it's so cute, when he said he promised to protect her i was like: Aw. But anyway. I really like it so far, keep it up

_Thanks, I thought it was cute to!_

**grrlpower**  
2005-05-03  
ch 14, signed

hey wats up! the last chap that u updated it was a little weird but the story was funny

_Bored, you? Thanks for your review!_

**Kathie**  
2005-05-03  
ch 14, anonymous

yeah it's been so long since you last update what's wrong having probs anyway your story is too good for you to let it down for a couple of weeks i mean that you need to update more ok please with puppy eyes :( pretty please update asap i give you a thousands of hundreds of billions of trillions /10

_I know its been a long time. No, no problems…just school stuff getting in the way. Yes, I'll update more…I don't have any more makeup work so I have more time now._

**dracochick**  
2005-05-03  
ch 14, signed

AW! Thats so cute! I love the way you made Inu nice!

_Heehee, thanks, I like nice Inuyasha to…though…I'm thinking about making him a little more, oh I don't know, doing what he usually does…cussing…though…maybe not._

**OneMorning**  
2005-05-02  
ch 14, signed

I like...No..Wait..Love, Your Story! I Hope You Update Again Soon! Neopets! OMG! Neopets Rocks! WooHoo!  
My Neopets Name: monkeythe123  
Dont Ask.. About The Name.. Lol.  
Bye! Hope You Update Soon!

OneMorning

_Oh, thanks! Yeah, neopets is cool. Oh, did you get my neomessage thing? I asked you to be my neofriend…you don't have to be if you don't want to be. I love the name!_

_  
_**SE  
**2005-05-02  
ch 14, anonymous

GREAT! WONDERFUL! FANTASTIC! Heart-felt story, with a pinch of anguish to finish it off. This is a very b-e-a-u-tiful story! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

SE

_I'll update as soon as I can…that is…right after I finish the chappi, okays?_

**Arifel-Lil-Fairy**  
2005-05-02  
ch 14, signed

I really like where you're taking this story! I can't wait for another chapter to read.

Arifel

_Here's that next chapter! Yeah…I know…a little short…the next one will be long, promise! But remember, that means that I have to take more time to write it._

**The Spiked Dragon**  
2005-05-01  
ch 14, anonymous

Old love?Sounds like Hojo if you ask me lol,will Kagome ever tell Inuyasha her orgins?What I mean by her orgins is will she tell Inuyasha how kikyo killed Kagome's father,how Kagome got into the Slave Center in the first place,the reason that kikyo can't enter the castle anymore,how Sango became a slave as well as Kagome,will Kagome ever tell Inuyasha that she is the Missing Princess?And how come Souta hasn't tried to find her yet?Anyhow it's a really good story update soon please.

_Oh, it might be Hojo…but me no gonna tell! Yeah, she'll tell him…just not yet. Oh, and the Souta thing, that's because…well…he has to keep the castle safe from the bitch…er…Kikyo? Maybe, but I'm not going to say if that's right of if I'm teasing, ok? Kagome will tell later, okz?_

**Snow Lepord**  
2005-05-01  
ch 14, signed

Pretty cute chapter with the puppy and Inuyasha conforting Kagome. I hope that the next chapter will be a little longer though.

_Sorry, not so long…I wanted to put up the answers to some questions…and I couldn't resist making another cliffhanger! Oh, did you see that I used my friend Aoyama Kori Narasaki's name for the puppy? Shh, don't tell her! Though…she already knows, but still, shh._

**Rinstwin **

2005-05-01  
ch 14, signed

I'm going to cry that was so sweet keep writeing it is very good it almost mad me cry wha but it was very good peace out :)

_gives Rinstwin a tissue here, it'll help…I think. Heeheehee. Hope you like this chapter!_

**Moon-Dragon 1288**  
2005-05-01  
ch 14, signed

good chapter. i like.

_Thanks, here's another one._

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope**  
2005-05-01  
ch 14, signed

Not bad, not bad. I have to say, alot of the moments that relate to Kagome's past life tend to lessen the goodness of your fic, but otherwise this was a very good chapter.

Keep it up!

_Why do they lessen the goodness? Tell me really, I have to know. I just don't see it, so…tell me, please, ok?_

**badassgemini12**  
2005-05-01  
ch 14, anonymous

ok now im like done with 14 so like ya. nice story, no kikyo, im happy.

_No Kikyo for now that is...she'll be back to be a bitch again soon…damn._

**bluekatz**  
2005-05-01  
ch 14, signed

Dude your story TOTALLY ROXS! i hope Inuyasha and Kagome make out soon! grins sorry i couldn't control myself! later gaiter! keep up thee good work!

_Thanks, I like the story to…I made it so I should! Oh, you might just get your wish soon…heeheehee._

**badassgemini12**  
2005-05-01  
ch 8, anonymous

ok, im only on chapter 8 but u had better have inuyasha and kagome together cuz kikyo SUX big time. o and i like ur story.

_If you had read the voting thing you would see that they are a definte couple…it's a smart thing to read a/n's you know. But, yes, I agree, Kikyo sucks._

**Akeryou-Inuyasha-2112**  
2005-04-30  
ch 14, signed OMG! That was awesome! Update soon please!

_Thankies! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment!_

**Rose**  
2005-04-30  
ch 12, anonymous

Look for bookwormsunited!

_Heeheehee, I know! Hey, you going to be on anime crave any time soon? I just talked to you today and I was wondering if you were going to be on later or another day._

**Rose**  
2005-04-30  
ch 1, anonymous

pair kikyo with someone thats as slutty as she is.

_Will a rock do well? It's not slutty, but it is a rock…and I think Kikyo would like it, don't you? Or, I could make her go with some mold…mold and Kikyo seem to go together, don't they?_

**the best**  
2005-04-27  
ch 13, anonymous

ur story is kool u have 2 finish it or else jk but plz do

_I'll finish, just don't hurt me! Heehee, kidding, but yep, me is going to finish._

**kagomeof**  
2005-04-26  
ch 13, signed

it a good story plz write more chapter.

_Yep, here is another one. Tell me if you likey, ok?_

**Arifel-Lil-Fairy**  
2005-04-24  
ch 13, signed

I'm really enjoying this story! Please add the next chapter soon, I want to see what was in the package that Sango gave to Kagome, plus how Inuyasha will react when he finds the puppy. P

_I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here is the next one! Did you think what was in the package…well…was going to be in the package? How did you like the way Inuyasha found Aoyama._

**Arifel brittany** 13, anonymous

OMG i love ur story and i think kag/inu make a very qute couple, but kouga/ayame are still my fav couple i dont kno why but all the minor charaters out of a series are always my favorite i'm not sure y tho.:S

_Inuyasha and Kagome are already a definate couple. Heehee…I know…some of the most minor charcters in series are some of my favorite!_

**warlord**  
2005-04-18  
ch 13, anonymous

you need to finish the story for this one and if that is the end its a sucky ending

_Wow, very inspiring aren't we? Duh it's not the ending, there is something called writing the next chapter!_

**FallenInsaneDemon**  
2005-04-17  
ch 13, signed

lol cute update soon!

_I updated, you like?_

**animelover**  
2005-04-16  
ch 13, anonymous

please update soon its a really good story please! i would love to read more please!

_Here's the next one for your enjoyment. Hope you like this one as much as you did the others!_

**ryuchi**  
2005-04-16  
ch 13, anonymous

keep on writing!I love it!

_Yep, me is still writing!_

**ryuchi**  
2005-04-16  
ch 4, anonymous

I love u!...I rilly rilly do!...I love u..I love you better than icecerem!

Keep going!

_o.O Oh my…um…thanks? But um…I…uh…HELP! j/k thanks for the review!_

**RYUCHI**  
2005-04-16  
ch 3, anonymous

Inuyasha and kagome!MIROKU AND SANGO!

_Inuyasha and Kagome, yes, Miroku and Sango still being voted upon..though…I'm not sure for how much longer._

**ryuchi**  
2005-04-16  
ch 2, anonymous Inuyasha/Kagome!Miroku/Sango!Kouga/Ayume!YA!

_Inuyasha and Kagome, of course, Miroku and Sango, maybe, and Kouga and Ayume, also a maybe._

**ryuchi**  
2005-04-16  
ch 1, anonymous

cool sweet love it!

_Thanks, I hope you love this chapter to!_

**Kylria**  
2005-04-16  
ch 13, signed

please update. i love this story.

_Here is the update, thanks!_

**fideal mollicia**  
2005-04-16  
ch 13, signed

this is really funny... and weird... ILOVEIT! anyways update soon!

_I know it's weird…that's what makes it great! Thanks, here is the next chapter!_

**yoriko**  
2005-04-16  
ch 13, anonymous

you should put fluffy with rin

_If it has the highest vote then I will._

**catnappay  
**2005-04-15  
ch 6, anonymous

Kagura and fluffy should be together and keep writing the story. IT'S GREAT.

_Thanks, and they'll be together if they get the highest # of votes._

**dracochick **

2005-04-15  
ch 13, signed

Yay! You updated! does happy dance Update son!

_Oh, nice happy dance! Heehee. Here is that update for you!_

**InuYasha-luver235**  
2005-04-14  
ch 13, signed

cute!i like the puppy

_Thanks, I like the puppy to! I named her after my friend Aoyama!_

**KagomeKissez **

2005-04-14  
ch 13, signed

Aww it's cute. I really like it. When is it going to get to the princess part?

_Thanks, I'm glad you likey. That'll be later in the story, but not right now, ok?_

**Bloodangeloffire**  
2005-04-13  
ch 13, signed

this was great thanx

_You're welcome!_

**Cinnamon bun**  
2005-04-13  
ch 13, signed

Inuyasha/Kagome-(of course)  
Miroku/Sango-(perfect)  
Sesshomaru/Kagura-(Not Rin b/c she just a little girl)  
Kouga/Ayume-(Both are wolves and have bad temper)  
Rin/Kohaku-(closer in age and cute together)  
Kikyo/Naraku-(They belong together b/c I hate them both. Besides putting them with someone else is just plain cruel.)

_Yes, maybe, maybe, that's true but still maybe, yes cute and yet still maybe, I agree…but once again maybe. Thanks for your votes and review!_

**smokie**  
2005-04-13  
ch 13, anonymous

good story cant wait to see what inu says about the dog though sense its kagome he can't exactly say no can he anyway hope to see more soon

_No, the puppy isn't Kagome's…she just found it, that's all. Now don't ask how it got into the backyard because even _I_ don't know _that_. Heeheehee._

**Anime Dragon Miko**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

hahhaahahahahahah that's so funny! i think my rib-cage cracked!

_Thanks, at least I know one person liked it!_

**Devil's Assistant**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

I liked it! I used to be on neopets, but i kinda drifted away from it if you know what i mean. hey, email me some time! i can give oyu some tips on neopets that i got! Keep writing!

_Ok, I'll e-mail you some time…I need help!_

**kagome112593**  
2005-04-12  
ch 13, signed

HI I LOVIE! please write more can't live without em and nice dog! UPDATE! or else...

_Thanks, I'm glad! Oh, no, don't die! Here is the next chapter, don't kill me! j/k_

**Ryine Kuriso To'oname**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

Wow thats really good and the nonchapter was very funny update soon. Ayame/kouga

_Thanks, you're the second person who likes the parody chapter…(sarcasticly) I feel _so_ loved by everyone! (Not!) Thank, I'm glade that you liked it!_

**Miko of Pure Souls  
**2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

Taht was incredibly funny! Way to go! Anyways, please update!

_Thanks, here is that update! Me hope that youz like it!_

**Cinnamon bun**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

lollollollollove your story, please write more soon.

_Wrote more! Here, read read read! Hope you like!_

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope **  
2005-04-12  
ch 13, signed

Not bad. Miroku's getting exhasperated.

I find it hard to believe that based on her past ways of acting, Kagome would so easily take the Puppy into the house, she would be more likely to try and hide it first. But otherwise this chapter was quite alright, though you need to apply more detail to your writing.

Otherwise it was very good. Keep it up.

_Um…she did try and hide it._

**inufan0719**  
2005-04-12  
ch 13, anonymous

sorry about the review for 14. Didn't see the notice

_That's ok, not many people did…wonder why I took it down? Well, that's the reason._

inufan0719  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, anonymous

the last chapter really dissapointed me and was really gross.

_Since I got another review from you saying you haden't read the BIG announcement, I'll not be mad at you, ok?_

**IceErines** 14, anonymous

I really like your story...Your very good at the anime writing. Your parody chapter was pretty funny too! Laterz..

Also- when you write Sess into this, are you going to diverge from the icy exterior or will you leave him like the anime? I personally find the icy exterior sexy- but that's just me..lol

_Thank you, I love to write fanfictions. Oh, thanks! You are the thrid person to like the parody chapter. I will leave him like the anime…I think he's cool that way. Heehee, a lot of people do._

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, anonymous

00 okay please don't do that randomishis that a word kind of stuyff please because it seems "special" no offence if you like it i just have particular attuide towards people who because of a d$# person in my class can't get rid of him. anyway enough of my bi.  
rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

_I wont anymore, well I wont post them on this fanfiction any more that is. I've made a new fanfics for my parody chapters. Whatever if you don't likey, some do and some don't, I, at the moment, don't really care._

**Bishojo**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

XDD thats a crazy chapter! I luv your story! Please update soon!

_Thanks, I know it was a little crazy…heeheehee._

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 13, anonymous

heh heh i quess books are replacing stones in this fic and are everyone the same age in this fic as they are in the show. and i always wondered if miroku would be thrown in jail if he was in our time.  
votings  
rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

_No, they are not the same age…well…not Inuyasha anyways. He'd have to be, like, 60 some odd years old! Anyways, yeah, there the same ages. I think he would be…I mean with all of the molestation things out there now a days, you'd think he would be._

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 12, anonymous

hey souta made an appearance and it was to bash kikyo with magic hope to see him bashing her again.  
rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

_He'll be here again soon._

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 11, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

_I'm only going to say this once, ok? Don't keep sending in the same voting! I get confused and I don't like being confused. Also, it just seems like a waste of my time to go and see how many time's you posted the same thing. Please, don't do this again._

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 10, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

…

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 9, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

…

**whispeonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 8, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

…

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 7, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

…

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 6, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

…

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 5, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

…

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 4, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
kanna/souta  
ship/souten  
kahura/sess

…

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 3, anonymous

rin/kohaku  
souta/kanna  
ship/souten  
kagura/sess

…

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 2, anonymous

ship/kanna  
rin/kohaku  
souta/kanna  
kagura/sees

…

**whisperonthewind**  
2005-04-12  
ch 1, anonymous

souta/kanna  
ship/rin  
sess/kagura they are closer in age and i like  
rin/kohaku's better  
ship/sotenspelling might be souten not sure

have not remebered title so it's been a while and i'm happy with the kikyo bashing second most hated anime character next to amon don't know why lord sesshomaru

_Hmm, thanks. Me is glad you like, I hope you like this chapter to._

**(travis)  
**2005-04-12  
ch 3, anonymous

what the hell does baka mean

_Baka means idiot, fool, or small insults like that._

**catherine**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, anonymous

real gd! nothing else can be sed!

_Thanks, I'm glade you liked…do you like this chapter?_

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori**

2005-04-12  
ch 13, signed

I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! UPDATE SOON!

_Here is the update and I'm glad you love it._

**Jade**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, anonymous

The chapter was not the best thing in the world. It can be a lot better. I'm hoping this will stay as a pradigy chapter. My reason is becuase I like how the story is going before you and company came up with this pradigy chapter. Keep on updating and writing. I like the Rin/Shessomaru pair.  
Thanks.

_(sarcasticly) oh, no, I'm going to make it into a chapter, yeah, I'm that stupid. (Not!) Anyways, here is the update._

**mouko-star**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, anonymous

I canèt stop laughing! Bakja french comp... Keep it up!

_Frence comp? Heeheehee, Whats that about._

**shikonjewelsdarkshadow**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

hey, very funny, hahahaha

_Thanks, I'm happy that you liked it, you are, I think, the third person to like._

**FreakTurd151**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, anonymous

hahahahahaha...its funny...update soon

_Thankies! You might be the 4th person to like it!_

**Inuyasha's hamster**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

Don't make this acctully a chappy Kagome riding off with koga donsn't make sence lord sesshomaru

_I wonder why it doesn't make sense? Oh, I know! Maybe because it is a freakin PARODY!_

**(travis)**  
2005-04-12  
ch 1, anonymous

sesshomaru & kagura

_Ok, I got your vote._

**fluffyrachel**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

LOL! So messed up! UPDATE SOON!

_I know, messed up! You are the 5th person to like it, I think._

**fluffyrachel**  
2005-04-12  
ch 13, signed

LOL! SO FUNNY! I love it! More fluff is coming right?

_Yes, more more and more fluff!_

**Lil'Ally**  
2005-04-12  
ch 14, signed

um... ok? dat was a bit weird. neway, keep up da great work!

_Thanks, did you like it? I thought that it was weird but funny…heeheehee._

**Lil'Ally**  
2005-04-12  
ch 13, signed

hey sup? neway, y do u always take long to update? oh and plus dat's not how u spell clothes, it's c-l-o-t-h-e-s. ok? well i'm off to read da next chappie!

_I take so long because of school work...so much make up work I have no time. I know that now…for some reason my computer didn't pick it up…evil little thing it is. Good, I need people reading!_

**Inuyasha's Yuki**  
2005-04-12  
ch 13, signed

Opps! I'm sorry, I should of paid attention...GAH! I SSO sorry...starts crying of guilt I feel like such a yaro baka! Gomenisai Neo Staff-san...bows I am not worthy! cries like shippo Slap me next time I do something stupid like that! Gomeni, gomeni, gomeni!

_It's ok, really, it's fine! I know you didn't read the thingey…not many did. Please don't cry, it'll be fine. But no, I wont slap you, ok?_

**Inuyasha's Yuki**  
2005-04-11  
ch 14, signed

What in the hell is this? WTF? This is the most stupidest chapter I read! It doesn't make a bit of f-ing since! Please tell me this isn't a real chapter, because if it is you NEED to do it over again! Your story was going great until this chapter came up! Gr...sorry...until next update, Ja ne!

_I saw your other review, so I won't respond to this one, ok?_

**ArwenRivendell**  
2005-04-11  
ch 14, signed

(O)(O)  
o

oh my...

(i can still send another review... anonymous)

_Um…thanks? Love the review._

**ArwenRivendell**  
2005-04-11  
ch 13, signed

AW and Inu baby! how cute! he he...  
runs off to next chapter

by the way, i still luv how you make Kikyo queen of the ditz!

 _Thanks, I love making her the queen of stupid people to!_

**Akihanah**  
2005-04-11  
ch 14, signed

interesting...liked the parody..though i have been "kissed" by my dog..and its gross. I wonder how inu will really react to a dog in his house...on his bed, in his sheets. Until next time, have fun on your spring break.

_I know it's gross…that's why I put it in! Tell me if you like this chapter, ok?_

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori**  
2005-04-10  
ch 12, signed

GREAT STORY! I LOVE IT! UPDATE SOON! I VOTE FOR RIN/SHIPPOU!

_Here, I updated! Do you like?_

**animestone**  
2005-04-07  
ch 12, signed

UPDATE!

_Heeheehee, here is the update!_

**Inuyasha's hamster**  
2005-04-05  
ch 12, signed

KikyoXthe wall Mirokusango InuKag now update!

james

_YEAH! KIKYO AND THE WALL!_

**Lee**  
2005-04-03  
ch 12, anonymous

love the story! Please update soon!

_Thanks, I updated! Here is the next chapter, I hope that you like it, I think that you will! Tell me if you do, ok?_

**Miko of Pure Souls**  
2005-04-02  
ch 12, signed

One word: awesome. That's really all I have to say, oh and I voteMiroku/Sango and Kouga/Ayame. Anyways, update soon!

_One word: Thanks!_

**Caprisha**  
2005-03-30  
ch 12, anonymous

I vote for Rin/Fluffy.

_Thanks, I got it down._

**darkangel29**  
2005-03-28  
ch 12, signed

hey im registered at neopets o yea i love ur sotry!

_Hey, could you tell me your neopets name? Mine is moonbeamchan. Oh, and thanks!_

**demonslayer206**  
2005-03-28  
ch 12, anonymous

here's a thought. wouldn't kagura and naraku be incest? chapter's great, though.

_Um…whatever…thanks…I think…whatever…_

**demonslayer206**  
2005-03-28  
ch 12, anonymous

here's a thought. wouldn't kagura and naraku be incest? chapter's great, though.

_Not going to reply this time._

**FallenInsaneDemon**  
2005-03-28  
ch 12, signed

awesome story plz update soon! here for insperation hands you a teacup yup there u go a tea cup

_Oh, me love the teacup! hands over another chapter heeheehee there you go!_

**corpone**  
2005-03-28  
ch 12, anonymous

i like fluffy/rin as a couple

_Ok, thanks for the vote!_

**Yashinu**  
2005-03-27  
ch 12, anonymous

K I think the parings should be  
fluffy/Rin  
Miroku/ Sango (Please make that a definate)  
Ayame/Koga(although I think that Koga should like kagome first and then Ayame, Just to bug

_Thanks for the votes and I'll tell you what the out come is when the votes are over. Sorry, your review got cut off a little so…um…yeah…sorry._

**Inu Yashinu**  
2005-03-27  
ch 3, anonymous

I havent read all the chaps yet but I REALLY think sessh and Rin should go together , Great Fic though keep up da good wrk ().()

_Thanks, and it's ok if you didn't read them all yet…I know you will!_

**U InuyashaLoverRr**  
2005-03-27  
ch 12, anonymous

great story far! i love it..and these are the couples that should be together...

Inuyasha/Kagome

Thanks, but they are already a most defenate.

**kagome112593**  
2005-03-27  
ch 12, signed

UPDATE SOON! i love it you are a true writer oh and i vote for the one and only KAG AND INU BTW: KILL KIKYO FOR ME thank you oh can you email me i'd like to ask you about something

_Oh…thanks…I'm flattered…is that the right word? Yes, Kikyo might die…still not sure if I should do that or torture her a lot!_

**jiarra**  
2005-03-27  
ch 12, anonymous

do rin/fluffy

_Ok, got the vote but you'll have to wait for the voting to be over, ok?_

**ImmortalSlayers**  
2005-03-27  
ch 12, signed

FLuffy/Kagura

_Got your vote, wrote it down, and there we go!_

**fluffyrachel**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

Wow! Really creative plot! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!  
your new fan,  
fluffyrachel

_Thanks, I thought the plot was good to._

**jojo**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, anonymous

i wanna vote for fluffy/rin !

_Ok, got it down…but…you know they might not be together? It might be fluffykins and Kagura…both are close._

**blue-buggy**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

Well, it cerntainly took you a while. But it was great as always! Keep going!

_I know…school work….SO MUCH PAPER!_

**Lana L.**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, anonymous

Add another vote for Fluffy/Rin please.

_Ok, thanks, I'll make another tally._

**KagomeKissez**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

I enjoyed this chapter. I also can't wait to see Inuyasha's reaction when/if he ever finds out that Kagome is a princess. Update soon!

_I hope that you like this chapter to._

**InuYasha-luver235**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

hey i still love ur story and yeah im registerd at NeoPets my username is blazegirl149 if u wanna talk to me there u can! and i have a guild to! do u know HTML? I do anywayz back to the story its really good and yeah! im tired so i cant think right now!  
Luv  
Mandi

_Ok, thanks for the name! No…HTML will be the death of me, I know it!_

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

Put me down for MirokuxSango please. I do so love them.

Nice chapter, just the thing to help cure a sad mood. Keep up the good work.

_Ok, got it down. Oh, I cured your sad mood?  good, I hate it when people are sad._

**817**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, anonymous

i vote for .. drum rolls fluffy/rin !

_drum roll ok!_

**Asahi Minako**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

Yay! How about... Shippou and Sailor Chibi Moon! bwahahahahaha! (Sailor Mini Moon) sorry... I couldn't help myself... I'm on Neopets! Kougragirl9 Yay! you added sailor moon into the fic (okay it was mentioned but it makes me happy just the same!) (Um yeah I have issues)  
-Suki (love)  
Minako

_Ok, me going to make a new vote! Shippou and Chibi Moon! Think anyone will vote for it? Lol, thanks for the review!_

**Lil'Ally**  
2005-03-26  
ch 6, signed

i 4got to say something before i cud submit from chappie 11 sry, um... i noe i keep telling u about mi stories but i juss want u to read it, um... i hab a new story called,"Since I Have You" ok? well bye:D:)

_I read it…I'm not sure if I reviwed though…can't remember…_

**Lil'Ally**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

finally u update! where the hell were u! anyway great chappie! update soon!

_I had school work…heeheehee. I hate school work…love school though…_

**Phalon22**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

Wow great chapter, maybe Kags can call Sango. Inuyasha did say she could do ANYTHING whe wanted after all. Update soon!

I vote for:  
Fluffy/Rin  
Inuyasha/Kags(obviously)  
Kikyou/Naraku  
Miroku/Sango

_Yeah…but still, she is a little afraid still…so…whatever…_

**shikonjewelsdarkshadow**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

Yay, you finally updated :-) You play neopets? so do I :-) I also registered at Anime Crave :-) sigh, me and my smiley faces :-)

_Oh, cool, what names are you under? On neopets and on anime crave. Neopets: moonbeamchan. Anime crave: Nene._

**Phalon22**  
2005-03-24  
ch 11, signed

Wow great chapters! I hope you post more of this story. Love the fluff. Great that Inuyasha has her free-like. Maybe he should look into setting her free some how. Please update soon!

_I'm thinking about that but I'm not going to give anything away._

**rosabel**  
2005-03-21  
ch 11, anonymous

i think the rin/fluffy pairing fits better with this story

_If it gets the most votes then sure, that'll be the pairing._

**dracochick**  
2005-03-21  
ch 11, signed

yay! you updated! Hmm... it wold be interesting if the wolf that howled was Koga.  
You are an awesome writer! It'll be interesting to know what happens with Kagome without a shirt! This chapter mad me laugh so hard! I love your writing! Keep up the good work!

_Oh, you might just be right about that…but me not going to say! Oh, thanks! Your reviews are always so inspiring! Heeheehee! _

**Akihanah**  
2005-03-21  
ch 11, signed

Ah, thats sweet. Kawai. Anyways, back on track. yea, the chapters are short, but thats ok. Lets see, i think i am one oft he few non Kikyo haters around here, ne? Not that I want her to fall in love with Naraku...ugh...shudder. Lets see, I'm all for Kagura Sesshomaru pairing too. Well, till next time.

_I know that chappies are short…I don't want to make you all mad about me and taking to long…'' Ok, thanks for the vote…yeah…you might just be the only one here who doesn't hate that soul sucking bitch…_

**gUrLuShkagOme**  
2005-03-20  
ch 11, anonymous

You ROCK! The story is awesome! I cant quit reading it...although it's 3 in the morning... (and my moms telling me to stop)... its interesting and well... i have to admit...I hate cliffhangers... i love your story so please...please...UPDATE as soon as you can! I wanna know of what will happen next...and curiousity is killing me! Anyways I have lots of school stuff to do 2morrow... so I think I need some sleep... by d' way... i want everybody to know that... i hate kikyo as much as others do!

_Yeah, I do the same thing…stay up late reading. No, you can't die! You have to finish the story! . Anyways…yeah, another Kikyo hater!_

**shikonjewelsdarkshadow**  
2005-03-19  
ch 9, signed

You didn't update sfter chapter 11 FOR SO LONG, please update, ps. This review was supposed to be on chapter 11, but I reviewed that thing already and I got rejected :-)

_I know…I've had so much school work lately, as I have already said millions of times. I think that they should let us review the same chapter at least two times, ya know?_

**KagomeKissez**  
2005-03-18  
ch 11, signed

OMG THIS IS GREAT and so mysterious. I really really like this story, update soon. Hey i'm working on one called: Suffering Soul, The locket and the fang. check it out if you want. Keep up the good work.

_Sorry, I don't think I've looked at them yet…I'll look at them now though, ok?_

**Inuyasha2435605**  
2005-03-17  
ch 11, signed

Please update and I want more fluf! OR ELSE...

_No, me no want to be hurted! j/k Wow…threats over the Internet…isn't that scary? Heeheehee. " I'm going crazy!_

**shikonjewelsdarkshadow**  
2005-03-26  
ch 12, signed

Yay, you finally updated :-) You play neopets? so do I :-) I also registered at Anime Crave :-) sigh, me and my smiley faces :-)

_Oh, cool, what names are you under? On neopets and on anime crave. Neopets: moonbeamchan. Anime crave: Nene._

**Phalon22**  
2005-03-24  
ch 11, signed

Wow great chapters! I hope you post more of this story. Love the fluff. Great that Inuyasha has her free-like. Maybe he should look into setting her free some how. Please update soon!

_I'm thinking about that but I'm not going to give anything away._

**rosabel**  
2005-03-21  
ch 11, anonymous

i think the rin/fluffy pairing fits better with this story

_If it gets the most votes then sure, that'll be the pairing._

**dracochick**  
2005-03-21  
ch 11, signed

yay! you updated! Hmm... it wold be interesting if the wolf that howled was Koga.  
You are an awesome writer! It'll be interesting to know what happens with Kagome without a shirt! This chapter mad me laugh so hard! I love your writing! Keep up the good work!

_Oh, you might just be right about that…but me not going to say! Oh, thanks! Your reviews are always so inspiring! Heeheehee! _

**Akihanah**  
2005-03-21  
ch 11, signed

Ah, thats sweet. Kawai. Anyways, back on track. yea, the chapters are short, but thats ok. Lets see, i think i am one oft he few non Kikyo haters around here, ne? Not that I want her to fall in love with Naraku...ugh...shudder. Lets see, I'm all for Kagura Sesshomaru pairing too. Well, till next time.

_I know that chappies are short…I don't want to make you all mad about me and taking to long…'' Ok, thanks for the vote…yeah…you might just be the only one here who doesn't hate that soul sucking bitch…_

**gUrLuShkagOme**  
2005-03-20  
ch 11, anonymous

You ROCK! The story is awesome! I cant quit reading it...although it's 3 in the morning... (and my moms telling me to stop)... its interesting and well... i have to admit...I hate cliffhangers... i love your story so please...please...UPDATE as soon as you can! I wanna know of what will happen next...and curiousity is killing me! Anyways I have lots of school stuff to do 2morrow... so I think I need some sleep... by d' way... i want everybody to know that... i hate kikyo as much as others do!

_Yeah, I do the same thing…stay up late reading. No, you can't die! You have to finish the story! . Anyways…yeah, another Kikyo hater!_

**shikonjewelsdarkshadow**  
2005-03-19  
ch 9, signed

You didn't update sfter chapter 11 FOR SO LONG, please update, ps. This review was supposed to be on chapter 11, but I reviewed that thing already and I got rejected :-)

_I know…I've had so much school work lately, as I have already said millions of times. I think that they should let us review the same chapter at least two times, ya know?_

**KagomeKissez**  
2005-03-18  
ch 11, signed

OMG THIS IS GREAT and so mysterious. I really really like this story, update soon. Hey i'm working on one called: Suffering Soul, The locket and the fang. check it out if you want. Keep up the good work.

_Sorry, I don't think I've looked at them yet…I'll look at them now though, ok?_

**Inuyasha2435605**  
2005-03-17  
ch 11, signed

Please update and I want more fluf! OR ELSE...

_No, me no want to be hurted! j/k Wow…threats over the Internet…isn't that scary? Heeheehee. " I'm going crazy!_

**Miko of Pure Souls**  
2005-03-15  
ch 11, signed

I totally luv your story! Oh my gosh! The whole dog-ear purring thing is so kawaii! Hope you'll update soon! I'll be waiting!

_Lol, I thought that it was cute to! Here's the update!_

**shikonjewelsdarkshadow**  
2005-03-15  
ch 11, signed

update, please! maybe I should say this nicely and slowly,  
U P D A T E:-)

_Oh, that's mean! Wait…I'm…not…slow…I think…huh? Lol, just kidding!_

**ArwenRivendell**  
2005-03-15  
ch 11, signed

gawk come on now! I love fluffiness as much as the next gal but COME ON! ok so when do u plan on updating? by the way, when i was singing, i kept wanting to say this, but i was stuck on the song, you are very creative with how many ways you say "chapter" n' stuff, its fun...

Yeah and the whole insomniac thing... im suppose to be finishing a project and its 3 am, so thanks for the pick me up... much better than coffee... coffee blak!

_Heehee, fluffiness good! Here's the next chappi! You were stuck? Oh…that's not good…anyways, thanks for the review! I love being an insomniac! Oh, I'm glad…you must stay awake to read more!_

**ArwenRivendell**  
2005-03-15  
ch 10, signed

was still singing SING IT HIGH SING IT LOW... AND SHE'S NOT ONLY MEERLY DEAD SHE'S REALLY MOST SINCERELY- (music comes to a halt)

RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
(I'm having way too much fun with this...)

_Hahaha, run run run! We're all gonna die!_

**ArwenRivendell**  
2005-03-15  
ch 9, signed

YAY breaks into song DING DONG THE BTCH IS DEAD THE WITCH OLD BTCH THE WICKED WITCH... DING DONG THE WICKED BTCH IS DEAD

Well gone at least...

_sings along with no one since it's been a while since this review was made… DING DONG THE BITCH IS DEAD THE WITCH OLD BITCH THE WICKED WITCH... DING DONG THE WICKED BITCH IS DEAD! Yeah, dead would be better._

**ArwenRivendell**  
2005-03-15  
ch 8, signed

RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE QUEEN OF GIRLIE DITZ'S HAS RETURNED! (LOL LOL LOL)

_AHHHH! It's the apocalypse! _

**ArwenRivendell**  
2005-03-15  
ch 3, signed

LUV how you kept inuyasha's violent character about... i usually end up softening him up, but my stuff is usually... well ya, me likey

_Oh, thanks! You're so kind to likey!_

**ArwenRivendell**  
2005-03-15  
ch 2, signed

WOW did you just make Kikyo the girliest ditz ever... I LOVE IT! LOL!

 _Thanks…it was totally what I was going for! She's such an idiot to!_

**Kagome's girl**  
2005-03-14  
ch 11, signed

MIROKU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND TAKE YOUR GOD DAMN PERVERTED MIND AND THUGHTS WITH YOU!

…_Um…whatever…please don't cuss in the review…mostly because you are not Kagome and also because I'd just like it if you didn't. Unless you have good reason to…like I was an idiot about something…then you can cuss…just don't…well pretend as though you are Kagome and say this…it pisses me off to no end._

**kaginu**  
2005-03-13  
ch 11, anonymous

keep writing! love the story!

_Ok, here is the next chapter! Yes, I'll keep writing!_

**blue-buggy**  
2005-03-13  
ch 11, signed

Keep writing!

_Ok, and here is the next chapter!_

**Anonymous miss**  
2005-03-13  
ch 11, signed

hahahaha, cliffhanger, was freaking.. hilarious! this story is so funny, and its so sweet too... inuyasha is such a sweetheart! lol, and yeah, uMM... update soon! because this story rocks!

_I know, I thought the cliff hanger might freak a few people out…and I think that it did! Thanks, here is another chapter!_

**chena**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, anonymous

go with rin/fluffy

_Ok, got your vote. I'll make sure of that if they have the highest votes, kays?_

**Inuyasha's Yuki**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

Oh I LOVE THIS! is hopping up in down (I'm hyper at the moment) I know this might be asking a bit(whole lot) too much but...blushes Well there be lemon later? thinks 'Great I'm embarrising myself! GAH!' I know I should be so hentai, but I can't seem to help it right now. 'Now I'm even making myself even more embarrased! Just shut up and apolegize!' I'm sorry! You don't have to heh! smacks herself for asking and bows to the writer Gomenisai Lord Neo Staff! 'Ok, now I know that I've gotten too much into this story.' Until next time Ja ne.

_It's ok, don't be embaressed! I was thinking about putting one in, even though that's not the sort of thing that I like to write…I thought that it might just go with the story…but…since doesn't allow them I might not be able to. Haha, it's ok, all right? Anyways, just in case you didn't know, I'm a girl…heeheehee._

**The Soultaker**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

Well in most cases this one day love thing really sucks but then there comes a story like yours (which I do really like) and let's the character acknowledge that they have in fact fallen in love in a single day and I really like the way that you've put it too. well Overall the story is good and no one seems out of character so it makes it even better. It's also pretty funny with all the situations that they're put in and now Kagome wakes up topless. But there is one thing that makes me wantr to scream at time and that would be a cliffhager and you have way too many of them. Although it just makes me eager to read the next chapter. Well that's it I guess. Update soon.

_Sorry about all of the cliffies…I'm cliff happy? It's a new illness! Anyways, thanks! I'm happy happy that you like it! Here is another chapter for you!_

**kargralover**  
2005-03-12  
ch 5, signed

so boring (sorry) you need to makeit more exciting

_How about you shut up? Because with all of the other reviews that I've gotten, well, it really doesn't seem boring to me. So, how about you shut you trap and be quiet and I'll forget all about you?_

**Lin of the water**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

o... I hate chiifhangers but this story is worth it

_I know, I hate cliff hangers to…but it makes people want to read it more…I think…heeheehee._

**souless one  
**2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

your chapters are too short and you need to write in paragraph form because trying to read your story hurts my eyes but, the plot is interesting you just need to develope it more. your story is also interesting but you need to add a little more detail to your stories. one more thing, you said inuyashas mother got him a huge house and that there where lots of rooms in it, but there wasnt another bedroom that kagome could have stayed in? i mean who buys a mansion with only one bedroom? its ludicrous. anyway, maybe this will help you or maybe it will hurt you but , your story aint so bad so, please update soon. thanks

sincerely, Souless one

_For one, I know the chapter are to short…I don't have a lot of time in my days so, well, yeah. And 2, I do write in paragraph form…something must just be wrong with your computer. Well, yes, there are other rooms…but none of them had and furniture or anything in them. He's not done moving in, as I will say later, so there was no sheets or anything on the bed._

**souless one**  
2005-03-12  
ch 1, signed

mm

_Big help…_

**Sarcasm Girl8**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

This is such an awesome fic I hope you update soon and that my votes helped you somewhat.

_Yep, they'll help!_

Sarcasm Girl8  
2005-03-12  
ch 10, signed

Awesome story so far and i vote for souten/shippou. I Love your story.

_Thanks, and I've got your vote! Thanks a lot again!_

**Sarcasm Girl8**  
2005-03-12  
ch 8, signed

Your really good at cliffhangers. Awesome chapter.

_Thanks, the cliffies are mostly because everyone wants chapters fast._

**Sarcasm Girl8**  
2005-03-12  
ch 6, signed

Awesome i completely agree with kikyo and naraku but kikyo isn't necessarily(sp?) evil. Just annoying

…_right…she want to take over the world, though she never says it, and you call her not evil…lol, whatever._

**Sarcasm Girl8**  
2005-03-12  
ch 4, signed

If your still excepting votes,  
Rin/Khoahku  
Fluffy/Kagura  
Awesome story

_Yes, I am, thanks for the votes._

**Sarcasm Girl8**  
2005-03-12  
ch 2, signed

Are you still taking votes? If you are I go for Sango/Miroku

_Yep, and thanks for the voting!_

**InuYasha-luver235**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

keep writing!

_Kays, here is the next one for you!_

**fanficfein**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, anonymous

more! very good. bye

_Haha, you sound like my little cousins! More more more more more more! Heeheehee, thanks for the review!_

**evilteddybear**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

Update PLEASE!  
I like this story a lot because you have done the impossible, keep Inuyasha in character without making him seem like a jerk. Bravo! I also like Kagome's personality in this one, which is rare, because I usually don't in fanfics, they make her bland and boring. Thanx for writing and keep up the good work!

 _Thanks, I tried to add a little spice into the mix!_

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

This is gonna lead to certain people thinking certain things...

Who'll walk in? His mum or Miroku?

Yet another great chapter, I really, really enjoy this. Your work really cheers me up. Keep up the high standards and have a nice day

_Oh, they aren't there any more…I said that they left. Thanks, I'm glad. Heres another chappi for ya!_

**Mitsue**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

Wow that was a good story so keep it up1  
p.s. sesshomaru & rin if you don't mind

_Ok, I will! Got the vote, thanks!_

**Neo Staff** (ME!)  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

Neo: I'm reviewing my self...thats sad.  
Aoyama: Yep, it is. At least your getting reviews, though.  
Neo: Huh? What do ya mean?  
Aoyama: Well, no one knows about my fanfics so they're not reviewing me!  
Neo: Oh...that sucks...  
Aoyama: Ya think?  
Neo: Yes, as a matter of fact I do.  
Aoyama: (mutters) Doesn't seem like it.  
Neo: (Pulls out Reaper, her sword) Wanna say that again, Aoyama?  
Aoyama: NO! I didn't say anyhting, just talking to my self.  
Neo: Great! Kagome has a Master who talks to him self and I have a sister, not really but close enough, that talks to her self! My life can't get any weirder...  
Aoyama: Yeah it can...  
Neo: What do you man?  
Aoyama:...Look behind you.  
Neo: (Looks behind herself and sees her brother playing with her weapons) Changa! Those arn't for you to play with! You might hurt your self and I don't want that! There'll be such a big mess!  
Changa: Stupid head sister!  
Neo and Aoyama: We're not stupid heads!  
Changa: Right...  
Neo: Come here you little...  
Aoyama: Yeah!  
Neo and Aoyama: (They chase Changa then Neo stops in front of the...review thing...)  
Neo: Sorry folks! This might take a moment...See you all laterz!  
Neo and Aoyama and Changa: BYE!  
Neo to Changa: You're so dead.  
Changa: Crap...not again...

…_This is sad…I reviewed myself…cries I'm such an idiot!_

**sun-kissed-rose433**  
2005-03-12  
ch 11, signed

Update!

_Ok, I did! Here is the chappi!_

**AniNagFreak**  
2005-03-08  
ch 10, anonymous

I love your story.I vote Miroku and Sango to be a couple, and don't worry we all make speling mistakes.I think Kikyo should like kidnap Sango to lure Kagome into a trap.ookies bye

_Oh, that's a great idea, I'll have to think about that…thanks, glad you like it!_

**dracochick**  
2005-03-08  
ch 10, signed

AWESOME!-as usual.

  _You really think so?_

**dracochick**  
2005-03-08  
ch 9, signed

Yeah... you got me strted on Gryffin-gal. Shes an awesome writer... and so are you! update, update... UPDATE!

_I did? Oh, good, cause I realy like her fanfics! Thanks, I'm happy to hear…see…that you said that…typed that…I'm confused!_

**dracochick**  
2005-03-08  
ch 8, signed

Ha ha! Youve got Miroku casted perfectly! Omg, omg, my sides hurt from laughing! Keep it up :)

_Oh, don't get hurt to much, you have to read this next chapter and tell me what you think!_

**shikonjewelsdarkshadow**  
2005-03-08  
ch 10, signed

I don't understand how anyone could write so much, for me, just chapters are too much.

_Oh…well…I can't understand it either. I love writing but I'm not to good with having a lot of time._

**angelicjapgurl**  
2005-03-07  
ch 10, signed

Love It Like Yeah! Update Soon!

_Ok, heres another update! Tell me what you think, please! I have to know!_

**blue-buggy**  
2005-03-07  
ch 10, signed

Ek! Screams in deilight You better keep writing!  
I mean it!

_Ok, here is another chappie for you! Yep yep, me is going to keep writing for a while!_

**Kasatka**  
2005-03-07  
ch 10, anonymous

lol, great chapter! Update soon please!

_Thanks, love the review, here's another chappi._

**Shadow Of A Lost Soul**  
2005-03-07  
ch 10, signed

Hi i really like your story! i'm adding it to my favorite lists cause it is soo good! I vote for fluffy/kagura. there a good couple. please update soon i really wanna see what happens well later!

_Oh, thanks! I love being on people fav list!_

**demonslayer206**  
2005-03-07  
ch 10, anonymous

keep going. i hate being left in suspense 4 too long

_Oh, sorry, so do I._

**Anonymous miss**  
2005-03-07  
ch 10, signed

hey, freaking awesome chapter! that was so funny, with the part about kagome changing... aw.. and yeah, freaking greta! update soon! this story rocks...

_thanks! I thought it was sort of cute to._

**The Forgoten Child**  
2005-03-07  
ch 10, signed

I vote for Miroku/Sango and Rin/Kohaku ohh and be the way THIS STORY ROCKS ! I LOVE IT ( lol)

_Thanks for the votes, I've got them down. Oh, and thank you, I'm hapy happy that you like it._

**smokie**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, signed

write more soon

_Ok, I did, here is the next chapter._

**acrony**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, anonymous

fluffy/rin please

_They got the highest vote, so ok._

**Asahi Minako**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, signed

Wow... I don't know how I'm typing this... In my little rubber room... still in my straight jacket... anyone have pocky? um... BREAKS OUT OF STRAIGHT JACKET AND MURDERS NARAKU AND KIKYOU (do you plan on killing them off in this story?) 0 LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE! by the way... LOVE the preview 0 it practically gave away the rest of the story! but I like when Inu says " " (lol can't you tell I'm hyper?) YAY for you and your awesome story preview!  
-suki  
Minako 0

_Oh, little rubber room! o.O O.o O.O o.o I might kill them off…though…I might also plan to torture them a lot to. Yep, I'm hyper to! To much SUGAR! SUGAR? Where? Who said sugar? Lol, thanks for the review!_

**rena**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, anonymous

i like your story and even if i do not review often i am still reading it. Keep going and upsate soon.

_Ok, as long as you keep reading I'm happy._

**InuYasha-luver235**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, signed

lol glad to see u hate Kikyo too i call her Clay Pot!  
anywayz luv ur story keep writing and can u write some more on that one with kagome and she has the dreams and then Miroku comfrots her?  
Wait mabye i got the wrong author srry if i did!  
Luv  
Mandi

_Yeah, another who calls her that! No, you got the right author…but…I'm sort of focused on this story at the moment…sorry. I'll update that one as soon as I can, though, ok?_

**SESSHYS LIL HOTTIE**  
2005-03-06  
ch 1, signed

Sorry i didn't read the chappie yet but i gotta get of my computer so i will read it later

_Oh, it's ok, I know you'll read it later._

**Lil'Ally**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, signed

damn u! y u always make da chapters short! wha! anyways update soon! g2g! bye bye!

P.S. hab a new story called,"Shikon Hills"

_sorry, I don't have much time on my hands lately. I know, I saw…and I think I've read most of it by now._

**Sedaika**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, signed

first things first, Make longer chapters... Next the voting thing...rigghtt. Don't get me wrong, i'm here in my chair wiggling for the next chapter. Love the plot line!

_Ok, I will. ? what do you mean rigghtt? Wiggle wiggle wiggle!_

**chura**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, anonymous

please go with rin/fluffy

_they got the highest votes, and the most votes at that, so I will._

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, signed

Excellent as always. I hope Kikyo broke something too  
This story is nice and sweet, but not too sappy. Needs more fluff though. Keep up the great standard.

_I'll put some more fluffyness in soon._

**sun-kissed-rose433**  
2005-03-06  
ch 9, signed

hey you weren't supossed to leave a cliff hanger! no fair! lol well hurry and update soon i'm really getting into your story

_sorry, wont happen again! fingures are crossed heeheehee, she'll never notice!_

**InuYasha-luver235**  
2005-03-06  
ch 9, signed

heheheh whtas gonn happen?

_You'll see!_

**ImmortalSlayers**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, signed

lol i was reading chapter nine and all of a sudden there was a chapter 10

_lol, aren't you glad that you got to see what heppened?_

**PixiePam**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, signed

This is really good. I hope that you update soon and since I hadn't read your story in awhile because I had lost it I got to read like 4 chapters so I'm happy. This is a good story adn this plot is different and these are the parrings I like: Kouga/Ayame Kag/Inu Miroku/Sango and I don't really care who Kikyo is paired up with or Seshomaru, Sota, Rin, Kagura, Naraku, Hojo... and the list goes on and on but I'll just give you those people. Hope you update soon this is a really good story!

_Ok, thanks for the votes! Oh, you lost it…that sucks…glad you found it agianthough!_

**Anonymous miss**  
2005-03-06  
ch 9, signed

hey, great new chapter! i love it.. its so funny! hehehehe, and yeah... update soon!

_Thanks, I was hopeing for a little bit of funnyness._

**Kasatka**  
2005-03-06  
ch 9, anonymous

Great story! Update soon please!

_Thanks, next update right here!_

**mara**  
2005-03-06  
ch 10, anonymous

i like fluffy/rin

_ok, thanks, I got ya down…they won so they will be together as well._

Well, that's all for now. Yes, I know that I didn't get to a lot of you, but I really wanted to put this chapter up! Also, I have over 290 reviews...it's going to take a while to respond to them all!

Neo Staff loves all of her fans!

Neo Staff

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

\/

press this button…you know you want to!


	16. chapter 16

Then:

**STUPID! YOU ARE AN IDIOT TO THINK THAT ANYONE WOULD EVER WANT TO FREE A SLAVE! HOW DUMB DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO GO AND LOOK FOR A SITE THAT TELLS ABOUT FREEING SLAVES? I'D HAVE TO SAY ABOUT AS DUMB AS YOU ARE!**

Inuyasha stopped reading and went back a page, pissed off as hell. He copied the e-mail address down and went back to his own e-mail page, clicking on the compose button.

Now:

Chapumuter 16

To: Hojothehealthy InuyashaDemon You're site thing

Hey ass hole what the hell? I was just at your site for freeing slaves and guess what? It turned out to be fake! What the f- - -? I thought that there were some decent people out there…and I guess that for once I'm wrong!

You really have problems don't you? I mean with making a jacked up site and being stupid you don't have a lot of time on your hands do you? What an idiot! How do you live with being so stupid? You must have to have a lot of 'special' help.

You didn't make that site did you? I can't see you making something like that…it's to complex for you, isn't it?

Hope that you get thoroughly pissed off when you read this!

Inuyasha the man who thinks you're an idiot.

Inuyasha went to the top of the page again and read over what he had typed. It sounded good to him. He clicked the send message and went back to his e-mail again. There was a message from Rin. It read:

Inu Inu,

Hi Hi! Could you please try and ask him? I really really want to see him!...oh, and you to! Yeah, I looked it up and it said no. 

You were right though! I did scream! You got a slave? What does she look like? What is her name? Where did she come from? How old is she? What are her stats? Can I meet her?

You're IM not working? Why not? Is it being evil?

Ok, see you in an hour or few!

Love Shesshy!

Rin Rin.

Inuyasha shook his head. Same old Rin. She was always full of questions…that was as long as she wasn't right next to the person. Most of the time that there was someone with her she was just fun and took what came to her.

'Will she ever change?' Inuyasha thought…but he doubted it.

He clicked the reply button again and wrote back:

Rin Rin,

Bubbly much? Oh, thanks, you make me feel so loved. 

Damn it, that girl really needs to learn what the word fun means. Maybe we can dress her up and take her anyways? No one but us will know.

Yes, black hair, brown eyes, lots of leg, tallish, Kagome, I have no idea, 15, her stats are all maxed out except for obedience I think, yeah fine whatever.

Inu Inu

p.s. think up a different nickname for me…Inu Inu sucks ass.

Once again he read over what he had typed before he sent it. Then, leaning back, he closed his eyes and tried to think about something other then the girl that was sleeping in his bed at that moment.

'Damn!' he thought. 'What happened to me? When did I go soft? Is this all because of Kagome?'

Thousands more questions went through his head, but no answers followed them. Soon he gave up on trying not to think about Kagome and just let his mind wander from one thought of her to the next.

'Her crimson lips.' He thought.

'Her long legs.' He thought.

'Her smile.' He thought.

'Her beautiful brown eyes.' He thought.

'_Where did she come from?_' he thought.

'Her nice nature.' He thought.

'_Why was a miko put into slavery?_' he thought.

'Her silky black hair.' He thought.

'_How come she doesn't talk about herself?'_ he thought and stopped.

That's right…she had never said much about where she had come from. Though, Inuyasha never really had asked. But still, you'd think that she would have told him just as something to say.

'Maybe her papers have the answers.' He wondered and got up to try and find them.

They were on a shelf close to the back of the room and Inuyasha picked the large folder up, bring it over to his desk.

'All of this for one girl? It must be something that she did.'

He opened the file and started to shuffle through the pages, looking for anything that might lead him to where she came from. Nothing came up…at first. As he was getting closer to the end of the papers, he saw that there was one paper that seemed different from the others.

It read:

To whom this may concern,

Hello, my name is Nakiteso, I am the founder of the Slave Trade Center in Mikiro city. As we both know you have just purchased a slave…but this is a special slave that you now own. It is not a regular human, but a miko. This means that It is able to perform many sort of magicks, magics, or spells (all are different in one way or another but I will not get into that now).

You must treat this thing no different then you would a normal slave. If you do it will think its self better and might try to run away.

Do not allow it to use any of the above mentioned things. If it does, it could lead to it running away, you dieing, or other horrible things.

Here are some things that you should know about your new slave:

1: It is very powerful.

2: It is a miko, as I have said.

3: It's name (standard to give the name of slave out, do not read unless you really want to know its name) is Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha stopped reading for a second. He had heard that name before. Higurashi…Higurashi…where had he heard it? After a moment, though, he shrugged and went back to the papers thinking that it might give an explanation.

4: This miko slave, as most mikos are able to, is able to sense the where some one is. This makes them highly useful and valuable.

5: This slave, unless you are a hanyou, will most likely outlive you. So, saying this, you should make sure that your slave goes somewhere after you die, just so that it is not able to live its own life.

That is all you need to know about this slave for now.

It has a very unusual heritage, though. It was not born in a city, or a town, or a hospital for that matter. No, this slave was born in a castle…it was born in to a royal family. The slave that you own right at this moment is Princess Kagome Higurashi.

This should not be taken as making it special. No, it was sold in to slavery by its sister, Kikyo, and her accomplice, who's name we do not know at this time. She is also the Princess that has been missing for over nine years now.

This is all that you need to know about the new slave that you own. If you have any questions or concerns please contact us by the phone number given on page 34.

END PAGE 44.

Inuyasha read over the page again, shocked. Kagome? A princess? It just couldn't be. She didn't act like a princess. Inuyasha read over the part about Kikyo selling her into slavery. It figured to him. Kikyo was always control happy, always wanted her way.

'But,' hw suddenly wondered. 'Did the people at the STC know about this? If they did…then why sell her? Why not give her back to the Higurashi castle?'

He stopped there, remembering that that was where he had heard the name. Why had he never thought about it before? He knew, as well some other people did that heard the first report about the missing princess when they gave her name, that the missing princess' name was Kagome. So, why hadn't he thought about it until now!

It was a moment before Inuyasha realized that he was now standing out side of his own room, hand on the knob, about to push the door open. But Kagome's voice stopped him.

Kagome's P.O.V sort of…

"Oh, Aoyama…I'm so confused." Kagome sighed out. "I never knew that keeping my secret from him would be this hard. I feel like…I'm…allowed to be myself around him."

Aoyama tilted her head as though to ask why.

"I don't know," Kagome said. "I just feel…right, around him. He isn't that mean, sometimes, and he treats me like a person. Not a princess, not a slave, not a thing, not something that should be pampered 24 hours a day."

She picked little Aoyama up and held her eye level before she said, "Now you don't go off and tell Inuyasha, ok?"

"It's not like she can," came a voice from the door before someone entered. "She's still to young to talk."

Kagome jumped up, glaring at Inuyasha.

"How long have you been listening?" she said, quietly enough that Inuyasha almost didn't hear.

"Long enough," he said. "Not like I needed to hear half of it."

Kagome looked hurt and confused at the same time.

"How much did you hear?" she said, still quietly.

"From 'Oh Aoyama…I'm so confused.' To the end."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped out, "Then you…but I…it was…I…"

Inuyasha cut her off, saying, "I know…about you being a princess. I saw it in the documents."

Kagome was in shock. So…this wasn't about her saying that she felt right around Inuyasha?

She sighed inwardly and said, "Oh, that…sorry. I…I didn't mean to keep it from you…it's just…"

"I know," Inuyasha cut her off again and moved to sit on the bed, telling himself that he just wanted to sit a moment…though what he really wanted was for Kagome to come and sit with him, he had so many questions for her. "I heard that to. All of the stuff you said."

"Oh," was the only 'smart' thing that Kagome could come up with to say, still being a little shocked that Inuyasha wasn't mad.

She didn't think that there was such a thing as love at first sight and she didn't think that Inuyasha thought that it was true either. But…just with the way that he was acting, not mad at all and not even saying anything, mostly, about it gave her second thought.

So, telling herself that she was only tired of standing, she moved over to sit next to Inuyasha. She was just close enough that they were just not touching. But that wasn't for long.

Kagome sighed, making it sound as though she was sleepy even though she had more sleep then she had had in years, and she leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha tensed a moment, then, noticing that she wasn't about to do anything, he smiled, oh so slightly, and wrapped an arm around her. Kagome sighed again, happily…before she let her mind wander.

'What are you doing!' it ragged at her. 'Get his arms off of you! You are not promised to him! You are promised to another, remember? Even if Hojo is the one that helped Kikyo throw you out, that does not mean that you are not promised to him!"

Inuyasha's P.O.V sort of…

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and he heard her sigh, happily.

'This isn't what I thought it would be like,' he thought. 'Having a slave…I thought that I would get one that had no fire and no…soul. But," he glanced at Kagome who had her eyes closed. 'I get the only one that I know of who has a…fire to her life.'

And suddenly Kagome was pulling away and running out the door. Inuyasha was so stunned that it took him a moment to get up and run after her.

What else was he suppose to do? He still had questions for her…and he wanted them answered.

'I'm getting to soft,' he thought. 'Why the hell did I just hug her?'

'Because you like her,' said part of himself, making him stop a moment.

'I'm going to kill you one day,' he thought back and the voice was silent again...before it muttered, 'Yeah, right, sure you are...you'll just die to.'

Inuyasha chose to ignore this and chased after Kagome again.

A/N: Yeah! Another cliffhanger! I mean, chapter!

You know what? I'm so happy right now! I got a new computer and that means that I can update more! Yeah! So, no more, maybe, cliffies! Are you happy now?

Sigh I'm also a little mad. None of you have been reading Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfictions! She's one of my best friends and I really would like you to read some of hers! I feel sort of bad that I'm getting all of these reviews and she isn't…I know I know, I shouldn't feel bad…but I do. I'm always asked by her to tell you guys to go and read hers…yet none of you do! Shame on you!

Please go and read Griffin Gal's fanfictions also.

Um, I'm not going to put up the votes since I think that only one person voted…(sarcastic) it makes me feel so loved that you all want to see who will be paired with who… (sarcastic)

Ja ne!

Neo Staff (called Nene-can or just Nene)

p.s. for those of you who asked, no it wasn't a pop up, it was the web page. That is what it said, sorry if I made it out to be a pop up.


	17. chapter 17 about Miroku and Sango, so sh...

Before:

'I'm getting to soft,' he thought. 'Why the hell did I just hug her?'

'Because you like her,' said part of himself.

'I'm going to kill you one day,' he thought back and the voice was silent again.

Now:

C+H+P+T+E+R+17 CHAPTER 17!

With Miroku and Sango…

"Sango?" Miroku said. "Sango, are you ok?"

Sango looked up from the paper that she was crouched over and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

"What are you doing? Do you need glasses or something?"

Sango shook her head and said, "No, Miroku, it's just that this text…language I should say…is rather hard to read."

'Kagome is the one who can read it, not me.' She thought.

"I'm going to go over to Inuyasha's for a while. We're going to a club with his cousin and his brother." He stopped and thought a moment. "Unless you would like to come as well?"

Sango glared at him and said, "Not if all you're going to do is hit on me."

Miroku frowned and said, "I would never do that! I just thought that you would like to come because Kagome is."

Sango, still glaring at him, said, "Well, if Kagome is coming with you I'll come then."

Miroku smiled and said, "See? I knew that you couldn't turn me down!"

Sango coughed and left the room, to go and change into something that she could wear outside without everyone staring at her.

"We're leaving once you're done." Miroku called down the hall.

Sango didn't answer, but Miroku didn't think that she would have.

'Wow, how did I ever get a slave like her?' he thought. 'She's sweet, sexy…everything that I've ever wanted!'

Miroku sighed and picked up the piece of paper that Sango had been trying to read. He studied it and studied it but couldn't read it either. It was in some other language that probably no one could read.

Oh how wrong he was.

A few moments later Sango came back into the room in a tight black shirt and some cute jeans that she had found.

Miroku whistled and Sango shot him a glare.

"Aren't we going to be late?" she asked.

"I never said that." Miroku told her and Sango walked past him, heading to the door.

Miroku followed and said, "I'll never win."

Unlocking the car, Miroku got in and started the car as Sango got in as well.

"Ready?" Miroku asked after a second and Sango just nodded.

"Then off we go!" and he drove down the road, toward Inuyasha's home.

A/N: Ok, ok, ok. Don't hate me people! I wanted to get in what was going on with Miroku and Sango, so here it is! I've had this done for a while, but I haven't been able to get onto my Internet. There was some sort of virus on my comp, which is gone now, but it was preventing my from going on. Now, I MIGHT post another chappi today, if I get the time to write it. And, YES, IT WILL BE LONGER! I just wanted to write this short little bit, because I have almost nothing about Miroku and Sango…

Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I'm begging here, go and read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's fanfic…and my brother, Zeik Ragnarok's fanfic also! Please! They have three reviews and I feel sorry for them! GO AND READ THEM PLEASE!

Ok, please don't hate me and please review! You might be getting another chappi soon so it doesn't matter! JUST DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPPI SOON! I PROMISE!

Give me an I! I! give me a LOVE! LOVE! Give me an YOU! YOU! Give me an ALL! ALL! Put it all together and what does it make? I LOVE YOU ALL!

( ) KITTY!


	18. chapter 18 FLUFFINESS!

Before:

"Ready?" Miroku asked after a second and Sango just nodded.

"Then off we go!" and he drove down the road, toward Inuyasha's home.

Now:

cCchHhaAapPptTteEerRr18

Miroku and Sango drove to Inuyasha's house in almost complete silence, the only sound ever made was of Sango's hand against Miroku's face as she slapped him. But finally they reached the house, and Sango was the first one out of the car.

"Kagome!" she suddenly called, seeing her friend running out of the house.

The princess threw herself right into Sango's arms and said, "Help me…please…" before she passed out.

A second later, Inuyasha ran out of the house, spotted Sango, Miroku, and Kagome in Sango's arms, and headed for them.

"What the hell did you do to her!" yelled Sango as she turned her body, shielding Kagome from Inuyasha.

"What do you mean what did I do?" he yelled back. "not the one with her passed out in my arms!"

Sango rolled her eyes and said, "Duh. But why was she asking me to help her? What did you do to scare her so much?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said. "All I did was…" he stopped, not wanting to say what he had done. "All I did was ask her…why she never told me before."

Sango stared at him. Was he saying what she thought? Had Kagome told him that she was a princess? By the look that she saw in Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome had. But how much had she told him? It couldn't have been much, Sango reasoned, not if it took him this long to follow her.

Sango sighed and asked, "Ok, so now you know. Can we take her inside maybe? Or do you want her to stay passed out here?"

Inuyasha growled and said, "Inside." Before he held out his arms and Sango carefully placed Kagome into them.

Inuyasha was at the door before he realized that Miroku was still at his car.

"Coming?" Inuyasha called. "Or do you like to stay out here while people are unconscious?"

Miroku shook his head and run the length from car to door.

"What do you know?" Miroku asked him.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked back as he started to walk up the many stairs to his room.

"Don't play stupid," Miroku shot back. "What was Sango talking about when she said 'Ok, so now you know?"

Inuyasha kept walking, trying to think up a way to say it without making Miroku freak out.

"Kagome-sama is a princess." said Sango from behind.

'NANI?" Miroku yelled. "You mean that…this is…she's a…oh man, no wonder you like her so much."

"Wait until I don't have her in my arms." Inuyasha growled…but he never denied it, and both Miroku and Sango noticed this.

Inuyasha entered his room and gently set Kagome on his bed before he grabbed up a heavy text book he had left in there and threw it at Miroku, hitting him right in the nose.

"ITEE!" Miroku said in pain. "What was that for?"

"Told you wait till she wasn't in my arms."

Miroku rubbed his nose and muttered thing but Inuyasha ignored him and turned back to Kagome, who was still out.

"Kagome…" ha whispered. "What did I do?"

Kagome shifted on the bed and everyone's eyes were drawn to her.

"Wha…what happened?" she mumbled.

"Kagome-sama!" Sango cried and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, princess, it's me." Sango replied. "Why were you crying?"

"I…it's…" Kagome stuttered.

Then she looked behind Sango into the clearly concerned face of Inuyasha.

"What's with the look?" she asked him.

Inuyasha, realizing that he must look concerned, scowled instead and said, "Nothing…" she smirked and said, "Your Highness."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you dare start dog boy."

"What did you just call me?" Inuyasha growled out.

"You heard me!" Kagome said and slipped out of Sango's hug. "I called you dog boy! D-o-g-b-o-y!"

Inuyasha growled louder.

"Wench!"

"Dog breath!"

"Idiot!"

"Baka!"

"Stupid!"

"Um…are we interrupting something?" asked a cold voice from the door, which was followed by a small giggle.

Inuyasha turned from the mad girl in front of him to see his brother standing at the door, Rin next to him.

"It's called knocking, ass hole, you should try it sometime." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru's face stayed as blank as ever as he said, "The door was open, little brother. And you two were yelling loud enough to be heard in the castle region, I did not think you would hear."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Well la de da, you figured something out."

Sesshomaru watched his brother a moment longer before he turned his eyes on to the other people in the room. Miroku…he knew him as a pervert and didn't care much for his company. But who were those other two people? He especially wanted to know who the one standing closest to Inuyasha was, seeing that she was a miko after all.

Inuyasha saw that his brother was watching Kagome intensely so he moved a bit to shield her more.

"Inuyasha," said Rin, putting a hand on her hip. "Introduce us!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Fine," then, pointing to Miroku he said, "That's Miroku…sorry, Mr. Pervert."

"Hey!"

"You know him already." He then waved his hand at Sango, who glared at him, and said, "This is Sango. She's Miroku's slave."

"Oh, Miroku got a slave to?" Rin said in a worried voice. "That's not good."

Sango turned her eyes to Rin and said, "I can take care of my self."

Rin smiled at her and said, "Yep yep, I can see. He still has a red cheek!"

Sango smiled, knowing that she would like knowing Rin.

"And this," Inuyasha said, moving backwards toward Kagome. "is Kagome…she's the one I told you about Rin."

"Oh, you mean this is the slave that you thought was cute?" she said innocently.

"Rin!" Inuyasha said, glancing at the stunned Kagome.

"Well, that's what you told me!" Rin said, giggling. "You told me that you thought she was really cute and that you…"

Inuyasha hand over her mouth stopped the last words from coming out of her mouth.

Kagome, though still a little stunned from what was said before, giggled and said quietly, just to see what the reaction would be, "I think Inuyasha is cute to."

Inuyasha ears twitched, Rin tried to giggle through Inuyasha hand, Sango gasped, Miroku yelled 'whoo hoo!', and Sesshomaru remained silent.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Sesshomaru said, "Aren't we suppose to be going somewhere, little brother?"

Inuyasha let go of Rin, who started to giggle again, and said, "Yeah…we just need to get dressed."

Kagome looked confused, but didn't follow the others as they walked out the door.

As Inuyasha shut it, Kagome asked, "Where are you all going?"

Inuyasha turned and went to sit on the bed.

"A club, and you're coming with us." He replied, and patted the space next to him.

Sitting down next to him she said, "What? But…I'm a slave…I'm not allowed in places like that!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "I know that. That's why you're not going to go there looking like a slave. What, you think I bought you all of those nice cloths to be, well, nice?"

Kagome shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Nope, I'm not nice. I bought you all of that stuff so you can go out and not have to worry about people not letting you into places."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Sounds like being nice to me."

Inuyasha only shrugged.

They sat there for a few moments in silence before Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw that she was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome turned red and said, "Nothing!"

But the look Inuyasha saw in her eyes wasn't lost on him.

"She's going to be the death of me." He thought, wanting to reach out and turn Kagome towards him, just to see that look in her eyes again.

"Kagome…" he said, wanting to know why she had run out before.

"It was my fiancé," she said, knowing what Inuyasha was going to ask. "He…he help Kikyo to throw me out."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said. "What's she got to do with this?"

Kagome shook her head and said, "everything. She's my half sister, as you know, and she was the one who threw me out of my own castle. I'd go back, but I'm afraid that she will come and kill me or the one's I hold dear."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Tell me what happened."

Kagome shook her head and said, "We're going to be later."

Inuyasha then got up, went to the door, opened it and called down the stairs, "We'll meet you there!" before he shut the door and sat back down beside Kagome.

"Tell" he said.

Kagome sighed and started the long story, "When I was little, about 8, Kikyo came into my room while I slept and tried to kill me. Neshki, my dog, warned me though by barking, and I was able to stop her. I never reported her though. She was my half sister, and I thought it wrong. But, she tried it again the next night and the next and so on for a whole month." Kagome stopped and took a breath, trying not to cry.

"But, after that month was over, she didn't come in and I thought it safe to sleep again. So, I did. But when I woke, I found my self on the back of a horse, riding away from the castle, into my new life of slavery. But, I never expected that the person on the horse would be who it was." Kagome stopped again, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Kouga, my fiancé, was the one leading the horse. I asked him where we were going and he just told me that I would be happy when we got there. We came to a clearing and I was handed over to a band of slave traders…I don't think that Kouga knew what they were, though, because when they shackled me, he tried to stop them. But they overpowered him and he left, calling over his shoulder 'I will be back for you, my Kagome, never fear.' But…I didn't believe him…and I still don't." Though that wasn't all of her story, Kagome had to stop, as her voice was starting to crack from crying.

Then she felt strong arms around her once more and she was able to get out, "I don't want it to happen again…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, holding her closer. "It never will…not as long as I'm alive to protect you."

Kagome whimpered and buried her face into Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said again and nuzzled her hair. "I'll never let anyone hurt you…ever…I'll protect you from them."

"But…how will you protect me from your self?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha said and tilted Kagome back so that he was able to see her face. "What does that mean?"

Kagome blinked and said, "How…how will you protect me from your self? How will you protect me from you hurting me?"

Inuyasha growled and said, "I will never hurt you! I could never hurt you! How could you even think that I would?"

Kagome lowered her eyes and said, "I don't…know."

Inuyasha lifted her chin with one hand and made her look into his eyes. They were still molten gold and as beautiful as ever…but now there was something more that Kagome saw in them…something that she had only ever seen in one other man eyes…and that was Kouga's when he was proposing to her.

"Inuyasha…I…we…" she stuttered out…but her words were silenced by Inuyasha mouth over hers.

For a moment Kagome was still, not knowing what to do…but that wasn't for long. One of her hands slid into Inuyasha's hair and rubbed the base of one ear while the other found his chest and felt the muscles there.

Inuyasha hand was now on Kagome's cheek, and his other had slid into her hair, pulling her closer to himself. They explored each others mouths a moment before they had to come up for air…but that took two seconds, and they were soon back to kissing.

"Kagome," Inuyasha moaned.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned back.

"You two better not be doing what I think you two are doing!" called a voice at the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their lip lock and stared at the door.

"Miroku!" came Sango's voice. "Shut up or you'll give us away!"

"This is boring me," came a third voice. "Why do we linger here?"

"Oh, Sesshy, don't you think it's romantic though?" came another voice.

"Not really, Rin." Sesshomaru said. "But if it makes you happy, then I shall have to deal with it."

Kagome started to try and get off of Inuyasha, since while they were kissing she had been moved to his lap, but Inuyasha held her in place.

"If you all are done ruining the moment," Inuyasha called. "Do you mind leaving the door so Kagome and I can get ready?"

"Ok, fine, but you two behave in there!" called Miroku.

"Princess, try not to beat him up to much for what he has done!" came Sango's voice followed by "oops"

"Kagome is a princess?" asked Rin, and Sesshomaru, though both in very different tones.

"Oh boy." Said Sango. "I'll tell you downstairs."

As he heard them leave, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, and saw that she was watching him again.

"What was all of that about?" she said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied. "All of what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that they were at the door earlier?" Kagome said back, glaring now.

Inuyasha scowled.

"Well, maybe I was a little distracted!" he said. "How come you didn't know that they were there?"

"Maybe because I was distracted to! And maybe because I don't have cute dog ears!" she said, still glaring.

"I can see that!" Inuyasha growled.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Kagome was almost growling herself, but not being any part demon, she wasn't able to.

"Oh, I thought that you were blind!" Inuyasha glared right back at Kagome.

"Well, I'm not!" Kagome yelled.

"Neither am I!" Inuyasha yelled back.

And once again they were lip locking, both of them trying to win dominance against the other. Inuyasha, though he knew that he was going to win, wanted to make it fun. So, grabbing Kagome's arm, he flipped her over and they landed on the bed, Kagome underneath Inuyasha.

"Mmm," Kagome said. "No, fair."

"Who said," Inuyasha said between kisses. "That I was going to be fair?"

Kagome only kissed Inuyasha harder.

"We…really…should….get ready…Inuyasha…" Kagome said, also in between kisses. "They'll…be back…at…the door…soon…"

Inuyasha growled and gave Kagome one last hard kiss before he lifted off of her and held out his hand.

"We have to do that again sometime." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "I liked that."

Inuyasha smiled slightly and said, "Good. You better get use to it, though, because we're going to be doing that a lot."

Kagome only giggled, and they started to look for something that she could wear to the club, without attracting attention to herself, and making it known that she was a slave.

**_WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW_**

"Finally!" Sango said as Inuyasha stepped out of the house. "What took you so long…to…whoa."

Kagome had just stepped out as well, and was revealed to be wearing a shirt that showed her tummy, though she also had a jacket on, and a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her form tightly.

Miroku whistled, which earned him four glares and a punch in the ribs by Sango, who was happy that Miroku had told her she could do what she wanted.

"That's what you'll get if you do that again," Inuyasha said. "Only from me."

Miroku then bowed to Kagome and said, "You look lovely My Lady! Would you mind getting into the royal carriage?"

Kagome and the other two girls giggled and Sango and Kagome got into the backseat of Inuyasha's car.

"I'm going to go with Sesshy!" Rin said, and she ran to his can.

Sesshomaru only turned and got in the drives side, before he sped off to the club.

Inuyasha shook his head and got into the car, and Miroku followed into the passenger side.

"We're gonna die." Kagome said.

"Yep." Said Sango.

"It was nice knowing you ladies." Miroku said.

"Shut it, all of you!" Inuyasha said, and he also pulled out of the driveway and drove off to the club.

A/N: THERE YOU GO! Fluffiness! Wasn't it lovely? More shall be coming soon! RandR people or I can't put up the next chappi!

SIGH Once again I must resort to begging…oh I hate this! Now people, I have asked and asked and asked! PLEASE GO AND READ AOYAMA KORI NARASAKI'S FAN FICTION! It's called Talking it out and it is GOOD. And GO AND READ ZEIK RAGNAROK'S FAN FICTION! It to is GOOD! Please! Anyone! Zeik is my bro, and Aoyama is like a sister to me!

Ok, I've forgotten what the votes are, so I'll do them later, ok?

See? This chappi was long! A whole 15 pages! The next one will be up soon if I get 7 reviews today! Then I'll write it and post it when I'm done!

Oh…and…THANK ALL OF YOU WHO DON'T HATE ME! IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED!

Who loves you? I loves you!

Nene


	19. chapter 19

Before:

"We're gonna die." Kagome said.

"Yep." Said Sango.

"It was nice knowing you ladies." Miroku said.

"Shut it, all of you!" Inuyasha said, and he also pulled out of the driveway and drove off to the club.

Now:

**C **then **h** then **a** then **p **then** t** then **e** then **r **then **1** then** 9**

As they drove to the club, all Kagome was able to think about was one thing…or, more specifically, that person that gave her what she was thinking about. All she thought about was Inuyasha and his lips.

'There so soft,' she thought. 'I never expected that. And he's gently to. Hmm…Inuyasha and gently just don't seem like they would go together…'

Inuyasha, though he was trying to concentrate on the road, couldn't stop thinking and getting slightly distracted.

'Damn,' he thought as he returned to reality again. 'What has she done to me? I haven't know her two days and we've already kissed? This is getting way out of hand.'

And then they were at the club. The both of them had been so distracted that the thirty minute long drive had only seemed like five.

Inuyasha parked close to his brother car and stepped out. Kagome, not knowing what to do as she had never been to a club before, stayed in the car.

"You know," said Rin, who had waited out by Sesshomaru's car for them. "It's a lot more fun in there!" and she pointed to the club.

Kagome smiled and got out of the car.

"Sorry. I've never been to a place like this. I was never allowed out of the castle before. Not like I listened, but I never did go to a club."

Rin linked an arm with Sango and Kagome and headed for the door, calling over her shoulder, "Come on Inu Inu! Do you wanna miss the fun?"

Inuyasha growled and followed the girls up to the bouncer.

"Afternoon ladies." The bouncer said. "My you're a cute bunch."

The girls giggled and Kagome said, "Thanks! We try." Which only made them giggle more.

"Well now little missy," he said to Kagome. "How would you like to come with me home later on tonight?"

"Back off Sam," Inuyasha said from behind the girls. "She's mine."

"Hey Inu! How's it goin'?" Sam said, winking at Kagome.

"It's been better." Inuyasha said.

"Inu Inu?" Rin said. "How does this guy know you?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and said, "He works for Sesshomaru. Didn't I tell you Sessh owns this place?"

Rin squealed and said, "No, smarty head, you didn't! That's cool! Now Rin and Co. can get jobs together!"

Kagome's face fell and she said, "I don't think that…" but she then stopped, not wanting to give away any more.

"Babe, I'm sure you could get a job anywhere." She Sam. "With your looks, it should be easy."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and said, "Say that again and I'll have a fun time beating your ass."

Sam only laughed.

"I hope you tell them about _your_ job her Inu…you shouldn't keep them in the dark."

Inuyasha growled and pushed the girls towards the door.

"Tell them and you'll be six feet under by tomorrow." He said as he passed Sam…who only laughed.

"What other job?" the girls all echoed.

Inuyasha, though, ignored them and untangled Kagome's arm from Rin's.

"Mine," he whispered, making sure that only she would be able to hear.

Kagome shivered and said, "You wish." Before she slipped out of his hold and reached the bar first.

"Sesshy?" Rin asked as they all gathered at the bar. "Do you really own this place?"

"Yes, Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Would you like a job?"

Inuyasha, surprised by his brothers generosity, said, "What the hell? I had to beg…ask…you for a job and you're just giving her one?"

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and said, "Well?"

Rin jumped up and down and nodded…then stopped.

"What about Sango? And Kagome?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru, almost sighing but catching himself at the last second, said, "I am short handed on girls at this club. So, what are your answers?"

Kagome and Sango exchanged quick glances before Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Sango to Miroku…who wasn't there.

Inuyasha nodded to Kagome and said, "If you want to, fine."

Kagome, excited that she would be able to work, jump on Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Fine." Sango said, seeing that Miroku was off flirting with another girl.

Sesshomaru nodded and headed toward the back of the club, where there was a door that said 'Staff Lounge' on it.

"Where's he going?" Sango asked.

"No idea." Said Inuyasha. "Getting your job stuff?"

Kagome watched the Lounge door for a moment before she turned back to Inuyasha.

"I'm not suppose to have a job." She whispered. "If I get caught, we'll both be killed."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Then no one will find out! Only we and those damned Center people know what you are. So, if we shut up and no one blabs," he glared at Rin who tried to look innocent. "then nothing will happen."

Kagome nodded and smiled at Inuyasha.

"And besides," Inuyasha added, leaning closer to Kagome. "I told you I'd never let any one hurt you."

Kagome shivered again and nodded…again.

"Here." Said a voice behind them, making the girls jump. "These are the jobs that you shall perform."

He handed them all, except Inuyasha, a piece of paper that had a couple of lines of instructions on them. The girls started to read, and, as they read, they started to frown.

"Nani?" Sango almost screamed. "What do you mean we have to strip?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and asked, "What part do you not understand?"

Sango glared at him and said, "The part about us having to strip! I didn't agree to that!"

Sesshomaru, still blank faced, said, "Yes, you did. You agree to work for me, and that is the only work that I have."

Sango, red in the face, stood up…and was stopped by Miroku who had just come over, a very red hand mark on his cheek.

"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Nice of you to show up." Sango said. "Done flirting?"

Miroku smiled at her and said, "Never." And he swung an arm around her. "Hey babe."

Sango smacked Miroku up side the head and was about to walk off when Sesshomaru handed her a key…he also handed one to the other girls.

"It opens the lounge." He said.

Sango nodded, knowing that he wasn't being nice, only giving her what she would need to work here. Sango then walked off to the back of the club and entered the lounge, locking the door behind her.

Kagome rounded on Miroku and said, "Smart! What was that about?"

Miroku just stared at her 'innocently.'

Kagome then to stormed off to the lounge.

Rin, not knowing what was really going on, said, "I'm going to follow them!"

Sesshomaru nodded, which surprised Inuyasha, and Rin walked off.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha said, sarcastically.

"Then what is are they mad about?"

"I was kidding baka! You were flirting in front of her!" Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked confused.

"So?" he said. "Why would that bother her?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Why was Sango mad?

"No idea." He said. "Maybe she likes you?"

Miroku brightened.

"Or maybe she's just mad that she's your slave and will most likely have to clean up after whoever you take home tonight."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha and said to Sesshomaru, "Can I have one of those keys?"

"No." was the answer he got.

"What? Why not?" Miroku asked.

"Do you work here?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No…" Miroku said.

"Then I will not give you a key." And Sesshomaru also walked to the lounge.

Miroku then sat on one of the stools and started to bang his head against the bar. Inuyasha only watched.

"You're suppose to tell me to stop." Miroku said as he did.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "This is to much fun to make you stop."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha again.

"I'm going to go check on them, don't kill your self." Inuyasha said, and he left Miroku sitting at the bar alone.

A/N: Ok ok ok, so not as long as the last one, but I like it so whatever.

RandR people!

Hey, look! I can post! I wasn't able to for a day or two! Now I can! Goodie!

I really have nothing to say except to ask, once again, for you all to go and read my brothers fanfics and my sisters fanfics. Ok, so she's not really my sister, but she is the second closest thing I have to one…my other friend Willow (NOT her real name) is my sister to! Please go and read their fanfics! Thanks if you do!

Say love before each word…now say love after each word…now say love before and after each word…now read it from the bottom up!

Love

About

Talk

To

Idiot

This

Got

I

Long

How

Look

Loving you all with all my heart! (ok, sounds wrong, I know, but bear with me!)


	20. chapter 20

Before

Miroku glared at Inuyasha again.

"I'm going to go check on them, don't kill your self." Inuyasha said, and he left Miroku sitting at the bar alone.

Now:

Entering the lounge, Inuyasha stopped. These, sitting on one of the couches were Sesshy and Rin…making out. Inuyasha tried not to gag and walked past them in to the backstage area through the side door that was nearest him.

"Gonna die." He said as he spotted Kagome and Sango, sitting on chairs and eating some of the food that was near them.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said, not really wanting to say what he had just seen.

"Oh, you saw them making out didn't you?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha glared at her and she just shrugged.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, getting his attention. "Will we really have to strip?"

Inuyasha sat down next to them and said, "Probably. It's really not that hard once you get use to it."

Kagome stopped eating and stared at him.

"How…would you know?" she asked slowly.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned closer.

"I work her don't I? Well, part time anyways." He leaned back again, smiling at the looks on the girls faces.

"Sooo…" Kagome started. "Does that mean every girl in this whole city can see your butt any time they want to?"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Nope, I said I only work here part time. Really only when I need the money or when we're short a couple hands."

"But," Kagome said. "I thought that you said that this place had just opened."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No," he said. "I meant that it had just re-opened. We were remodeling and stuff. We also wanted to get a new name. I just never told Rin about this place because I thought that she might want me to take her. And…well…yeah."

Kagome and Sango giggled, knowing that Inuyasha was afraid that he might have had to strip in front of his own cousin. What a disaster that would have been!

Inuyasha suddenly sighed and said, "And you're sure you want to do this?"

Kagome smiled up at him and said, "If it pays good, sure. And…only if you're ok with it."

Inuyasha thought for a moment before a slow, small smile spread over his face. He leaned closer to Kagome and said, "Hey, if I get to see you strip, I'm fine with it."

Kagome blushed and pushed Inuyasha, though that didn't do her much good. Inuyasha only flashed her another smile and leaned back in the chair. They started to chat, all of them bored and not wanting to "disturb" what was going on in the other room.

"Since this is the first day that we are open, I think that all you'll have to do is just clean and waitress and stuff like that." Inuyasha said, grabbing a cake off of the table. "My brother wouldn't have you doing anything else."

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha and said, "And you won't be helping up why?"

"I have to go and study for school. Oh what fun." He rolled his eyes.

"But," Kagome said. "You haven't even started it yet."

"So?" Inuyasha shot back. "I can still study and get to know this stuff before it does."

Kagome suddenly started to laugh and it was a while before she was able to say, "Sorry, I just had a thought. Inuyasha at some school in only his undis! A school boy stripper? That's a laugh!"

And then Sango to started to laugh. Inuyasha only scowled.

"I go to school fully dressed!" he almost yelled.

"For how long?" Sango got out between her giggles.

"The entire day!" Inuyasha said. "Both of you just shut it!"

But the girls continued to giggle and all Inuyasha could do was try to block them out as he ate.

"Hello Inuyasha," came a voice from behind them.

Inuyasha almost growled, knowing the voice, and he turned around. There, standing in the back doorway was Naraku.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a cold voice, not liking the way Naraku wasn't looking directly at him.

"And who might you be?" he asked Kagome, who was staring openly at him. "A fine and beautiful girl like you can't be with an ugly, bastard like him, can you?"

Kagome blushed and tried to hide her face, not liking what she was feeling. It felt as though this man was dangerous, but that he hid it well.

"Maybe," Sango said, knowing what Kagome felt. "But that's none of your business if she is or not, is it?"

"It is my business," said Naraku, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. "If I intend to date her."

At this point Inuyasha sprang up from his chair, causing it to knock over.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" he said, growling at Naraku. "If I so much as _hear_ that you have I'll…"

"You'll what?" Naraku said, now looking at Inuyasha. "Tell your brother on me? That won't do you much good, he likes me. I can strip, and he knows it."

Inuyasha growled again but Naraku ignored him. Instead he went up to Kagome and took her hand.

Kissing it he said, "I'll be seeing you soon, love." And then he was gone, back through the side door and out onto the street.

"Damn that Naraku." Inuyasha said. "I'm going to kick his ass so hard one of these days."

Kagome didn't look up and was still staring at the ground.

"Princess?" Sango said. "What's the matter?"

Kagome, though, only shook her head and didn't say anything. She was deep in thought and Inuyasha and Sango were only getting in the way of those thoughts. She had heard the name Naraku before…she just couldn't remember where it had been that she had heard it.

"Kago-" Inuyasha started.

"Shhh!" Sango whispered. "Let her think!"

Inuyasha glared at Sango but nodded his head. Some times it was a good idea to let a bitch think. Good things sometimes came from it.

But nothing came from this silence. For ten minutes Kagome tried to remember where she had heard the name, but still she couldn't.

* * *

A/N: ok ok ok ok ok! It's short, I know! But I wanted to post it! I just wanted to answer your questions really. So, here they are!

Yes, they are going to strip.

Yes, Inuyasha is a stripper.

Inuyasha isn't mad about Kagome being a stripper because he is one to and he will get to see her so…yeah, whatever…

I meant that Sesshomaru drives a car in chappi 18.

My brothers fanfic name is INUYASHA NOW. If you want to read it, go to my profile, favorites, then go to Zeik Ragnarok.


	21. chapter 21 read authoress note

_**READ AUTHORESS NOT**__**E AT THE END! IT IS VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IT! THANKS!**_

Before:

But nothing came from this silence. For ten minutes Kagome tried to remember where she had heard the name, but still she couldn't.

Now:

Kagome looked over at Sango and Inuyasha, then, smiling, she said, "Sorry, I was trying to remember something. But, since I can't…oh well!"

Sango smiled and then laughed a little. Inuyasha just frowned and crossed his arms, ready to do a little thinking of his own.

'Ok…I know I don't know all that much about her…but…could she really have met Naraku before? It seemed like she knew him…but…I dunno. What the hell? Maybe it was just my imagination.'

The girls started to eat a little more, not as hungry now as they had been, but still loving the taste of the food. There was silence in the room for a few moments before the door they had all come through opened and Rin and Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Finally," Inuyasha muttered. "You two done?"

Rin nodded and said, "Yes, cousin, we are!...for now!"

Sesshomaru only watched Inuyasha for another moment before he looked over at the other girls in the room.

"I do not intend for you to strip." He said, and wit that turned and exited the room.

Both Kagome and Sango sat, shocked a little, then turned their faces to Rin, who giggled.

"I talked to him." She said, and she to left the room.

Kagome and Sango started to laugh and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Sango, who was laughing the hardest, suddenly went quiet and the others looked over at her.

"Inuyasha…" she said. "If Rin is your cousin…and Sesshomaru your brother…um…doesn't that make her and him related to?"

Kagome's face went red at the thought of dating her own cousin, but Inuyasha only smirked.

"Nope," he said. "We're not really related, Rin and I…or Sessh…we just think of each other as cousins and so we call each other cousin." He suddenly laughed. "You should see your guys faces right now!"

Kagome, who knew she must be very red, tried to hide her face in her hands. Sango, who knew her face was probably as red to, did the same. Inuyasha only laughed.

Kagome was the first to look up and she said, "So what night do you strip?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush and the girls turn to laugh.

"Shut up," he said. "I only do this for the cash."

Kagome laughed harder and gasped out, "Cash? For…what? You have enough…already don't…don't you?"

Inuyasha only snorted and the girls laughed harder.

"You know," Kagome said after they had settled down enough to be able to talk without gasping. "I haven't had this much fun since I was last with Kouga…" and she gasped.

Inuyasha's flicked back then forward, wondering who this guy was.

'Adding Kouga to list of things I need to find out…' he thought.

Kagome glanced at Sango and said, "Wanna go and gat a drink?" her voice shook and she knew it.

Sango nodded and the girls left Inuyasha sitting on the chair, watching them go.

A/N: RandR!

Ok, I know this is a short chapter and I know I haven't been able to do much posting lately, but here school is over and we were on vacation…which means I had to leave my precious computer and laptops behind! Whaaaa! hugz comp, and laptops I missed you all! hugz reviewers I missed you all to!

_**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!**_

**Anyways, I just want to tell you all…I HAVE AIM AND MSN AND YAHOO! Ok, if you'd like to talk to me, I'll give you my stuff...but you'll have to ask for it, I don't really feel safe posting it out in the open here….anyways, if you have AIM, MSN, or Yahoo! and you'd like to chat, please tell me and I'll give you my name and stuff! Oh, right, if you're not registered or your e-mail isn't shown, I'll need that to…well, I'll have to have a way to give it to you, won't I? You can give me your name to, if you'd like, it's all up to you!**

**I also have a new website that I have just created, and I know that most of you would like it. Here is the link: http/ has a few chat rooms, a MIDI page, a fanfiction page, and lots more, and they're all really fun! I'm on there almost 24/7 so you'll most likely see me! Name will be Nene so that's me!**

LOVE YOU ALL! Really I do! LOVE YOU ALL!

Neo Staff (Nene) (moonbeamchan on neopets)


	22. Chapter 22 read authoress note!

Before:

Sango nodded and the girls left Inuyasha sitting on the chair, watching them go.

Now:

ThEpRiNcEsSsLaVe22 (I can't get it to look as I want it to... they keep changing it...)

Miroku sat at the bar and wondered if he to should get a job here. It would allow him to see the shows and dancers for free. And he might even get the chance to sneak into the girl's room while they were dressing. He smiled at the thought and started to let his mind wonder.

"What do you have those dream eyes for now?" asked a voice behind Miroku.

He jumped and turned to face the person who had spoken, wondering if it really was who he thought it might be.

"No way…" he said. "You can't be here…you're suppose to be off in America…aren't you?"

The man shrugged and sat down on the chair next to Miroku.

"Got away early." He said, throwing back long brown colored hair. "And I had to race to the air strip before the damn place took off."

Miroku laughed and said, "Like that mattered. You're the fastest man I know, so it must not have been to hard."

Miroku then took a second to look over his old friend. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. More then a few years really. When he had lost the only girl he had ever loved, he had gone over to America to try and find a way to get her back. Miroku had never really asked what had happened, but he knew that the girl hadn't died. If she had, he would have certainly heard about it.

"So how was it in the states Kouga?" he asked.

"Not to bad," Kouga thought for a moment then said. "I didn't find anything out."

Miroku sighed. He knew what it was like to lose a girl, he had gone through it enough times.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But maybe the answer wasn't in America. Maybe it's here, you just don't see it?"

Kouga snorted and said, "Here we have slavery. In America, they don't. How can the answer be in a slave area, and not in a non-slavery one?"

Miroku shrugged and replied, "I have no idea, but it could happen. I once found an m&m where I never expected it to be. It was…"

"Say it and I'll kill you." Kouga cut in. Miroku just smiled.

"Ok, ok, I won't. But still, the answer might be here and you just don't know where to look." He gestured around them.

"Yeah, whatever." Kouga went quiet for a second then said, "I miss her. She was my life, and I destroyed both mine and hers."

"It's not like you meant to, though…is it?" Miroku asked.

"No!" Kouga almost shouted, earning them a few stares. He lowered his voice and continued. "No. I didn't. I thought that it was going to help us, not ruin us. When her sister…" he sighed. "When her sister talked to me, she told me that it would make her love me for the rest of our years, no matter who or what came along. And no matter what happened."

Miroku nodded and kept quiet, knowing some of this already.

"Then, when I talked to her after what happened," he went on. "She told me that she'd lied. I asked her why and she said that love was like her…it lies, but is beautiful…I have no idea what that meant. I think, though, that it means something like beauty will lie and only be trusted to their word because of it. I dunno."

Miroku smiled, remembering how his old friend had liked to read poetry, but wasn't very good at it himself. People like Kouga you could never really know.

"So…" Miroku said when Kouga was quiet for more then a few seconds. "Why did you go to the states? I mean, yeah the answer could have been there, but why didn't you look here in Japan first?"

Kouga shrugged and said quietly, "I guess I was sort of running away. I wanted to get as far away from her as I could and not have to risk believing one of her lies again."

Miroku nodded. He had done the same thing, except he was either running away from the girl he was after, her mom, her dad, her boyfriend, or a mix of her family and friends. It never really helped, but it at least got him away from being killed.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asked. "Look for her? Or what?"

Kouga smiled and said, "I'm gonna go find her son of a bitch half sister and beat the shit out of her. Then I'll go find my love and convince her that I never meant to betray her."

Miroku almost laughed at the way his friend had been talking, so unlike how he usually did.

"You have fun with that." He said instead. "Come on by some time, it's not much fun anymore without you around."

Kouga nodded and stood up, stretching.

"I should go," he said. "I've got a meeting in a few hours and I'm wiped for that plane ride."

Miroku laughed and stood up to. He and Kouga clasped hands for a moment before Kouga walked out of the club and off down the street.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked behind him, making him jump again.

"Just an old friend." Miroku said, sitting back down.

"You know what," Kagome said, still staring after the man. "I think I might have seen him before. Ok, I only saw the back of him, but he still looked familiar to me."

Sango nodded and said, "Me to…"

"I don't see how you could know him," Miroku said. "He's been off in the states for a while now and you two have been…" he stopped himself and put on an apologetic face. The girl's just shrugged it off and sat down.

Rin, who was working the counter, came up to them and asked, "Hello my dearies! What can I get you little kids today?"

Kagome and Sango laughed at Rin's accent and the way she stretched her words extra long.

"Water," Kagome said, doing the same thing. "If you don't mind your royal make out ness."

"Me to, queen of face sucking." Sango said, also copying.

Rin made a face and went to get the water, swinging her hips with an accent. They all laughed.

"Having fun without me?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome leaned back and looked at him upside down.

"Yep yep, we are, so go away and let us have our Inuyasha free fun." She smiled, still looking at him upside down.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Hmm? Do you _really_ want me to go away?"

Kagome, who was starting to get a head rush, said, "Yes, I d--" and was cut off by Inuyasha leaning down and kissing her.

She at once melted and Inuyasha had to support her, or she would fall.

"You still want me to leave?" he asked.

"Mmmmm," was the reply he got.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned Kagome back up.

"Awww!" came the voices of Rin and Sango. "So cute!

Inuyasha blushed and Kagome kicked Sango.

A/N: Just to let you all know, I now have a website, a message board, and chat rooms! Please join my message board if you would like to know what the updates for my fanfictions will be, or would like previews and stuff of them! I'd really love it if you'd join, it make me happy! And when I'm happy I write/type more! - that's a good deal and we all know it!

Message board link: http/ www. aimoo. com/ forum/ freeboard. cfm? id66 3188

Website 1 link: http/ www. geocities. com/ miggieinuyasha(at sigh) sbc global. net/ nenesheaven.html

Website 2 link: http/ ww w. free we nen ei nuyas ha /

Website 3 link: h ttp/w w w.fr eew eb s. com/nen estaff /index. htm

Website 4 link: h ttp/ ww w.fre e web /moon bea mc han/in dex. htm

add in a slash and a colen thing...and take out all of the spaces. if you can't get to them, go to my profile on here and you'll find them.

If you want to get to the chat rooms, either go to my profile or go to my website…PLEASE GO TO THE WEBSITE!

Anyways, I know I said I couldn't update that often, which is true, but I do still write. If you join the message board, I'll send/post the update dates and previews to next chapters!

Hmm…I have a request to make of you all! I don't really make all that many request of you people, but this is one! If you have any things like story tests or stuff like that, sorta like dares, tell me and I'll do them! They just can't be timed since I really can't so anything with time!

Ok ladies and gentlemen, I love you all, byebye!


	23. chapter 23

Before:

Kagome, who was starting to get a head rush, said, "Yes, I d--" and was cut off by Inuyasha leaning down and kissing her.

She at once melted and Inuyasha had to support her, or she would fall.

"You still want me to leave?" he asked.

"Mmmmm," was the reply he got.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned Kagome back up.

"Awww!" came the voices of Rin and Sango. "So cute!

Inuyasha blushed and Kagome kicked Sango.

Now:

"Little brother," Sesshomaru said, right next to Inuyasha's ear. "Why do you insist to make it a public display that you are in love with you slave?"

Inuyasha blushed even harder at this and said, "Shove it, Sessh." The he smiled. "Do I have to remind you that you're the one who "fell in love" with our "cousin?" Who, at the time, we didn't even know wasn't our cousin?"

Sesshomaru didn't even blush as he stood up straighter and said back, "And who says that I did not know?" before he walked away.

Inuyasha smiled, even though he was a little pissed that no one had told him who Rin really was.

"Don't worry Inuyasha." She said. "We just didn't want you to cry is all."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said turning back to her. She was now behind the counter, in the usual uniform worn by the other workers.

She smiled at them and said, "So, what'll it be?"

Kagome and Sango both at once ordered water, Kagome because she was underage only being 16 (her birthday had passed the day before she was sold, even though she had told Inuyasha she was 15, she was really 16.), and Sango because she disliked drinks that were strong. Inuyasha, however, smiled and said, "Whatever ya got that's not to strong."

Rin smiled and nodded, before going to get their drinks. A few moments later she came back, to clear glasses of water in hand, and one glass that was cooler dark, so the liquid was not visible. She set the water in front of the girls and then Inuyasha's in front of him, smiling.

"There you go!" she said, and then turned and scurried away to get drinks for the others waiting. Inuyasha watched her go, wondering why she didn't stay to talk. Those customers could wait, they had been for the past few minutes. But he shrugged and took a drink from the cup, a second later spitting it out.

"Rin!" he growled. "This is lemonade!"

Kagome and Sango smiled, being the ones who had told Rin before to give it to Inuyasha. He glared at them, knowing they were in on it, but didn't say anything. He would have his revenge on Kagome when they got home, and he would tell Miroku that Sango had called him cute, sweet, and that she liked it when he touched her ass, even if she looked furious. Ok, so that would get him a hit, but it was entertainment to Inuyasha.

"Hey," Miroku said, turning to look at Inuyasha. He hadn't been paying attention to them at all, as he had been watching a girl in the corner. "Inuyasha, isn't that you mom over there kissing that guy?"

Inuyasha swung around and stared at where Miroku was pointing. There was no one there, so he turned back to Miroku, who was laughing the hardest of the three.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Inuyasha said and made to grab Miroku but missed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he called and ran off towards the exit, just making it out with Inuyasha on his tail.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha called, but Miroku had stopped anyways and turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who had thought he would keep running, also stopped, but glared at Miroku none the less.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha almost yelled, very pissed off now. Miroku shrugged and was quiet for a moment.

"I met Kouga just a second ago." He said, glancing at Inuyasha. "You know? The one who was just in the states?"

Inuyasha nodded. He had know that Miroku's friend had gone away to look for some girl…or so Inuyasha though, he had never really wanted to know.

"Well, he was just here. He's back and I wanted to invite him over, but I don't want him to know about Sango. So…" Inuyasha now knew where this was going. "Can I invite him to come to your house?" Miroku asked quickly.

Inuyasha sighed. He had met Kouga, Miroku's friend, a few times, and he really didn't like him. Inuyasha was always trying to find some excuse to hit him, though he usually tried to without any reason anyways. Inuyasha sighed again, but he knew that one day he would hit that wolf boy.

"Whatever," he finally said, turning away from Miroku before he hit him. "But what is Sango suppose to do? Stay home, alone, all day while you and him go find some girl's or something?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said loudly, but it was to late.

"Oh no you don't." Sango said, glaring at him. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh Sango, you do care!" Miroku smiled at her and came around to grasp her hands, but she was up and moving away before he was even close.

"No," she said, grabbing Kagome and making her to the back room. "I just don't want to be home alone in that awful house of yours." She thought for a moment, then said with a slight frown. "And I don't want to be there if some girl comes over asking to kill you…" Kagome laughed and they entered the lounge, Miroku and Inuyasha following.

"Sesshy," Kagome said, imitating Rin. "Can I have a pay raise?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, secretly hoping to wipe that smile off her face. It surprised him, not that he showed it, when all she did was smile more.

'There is something about this girl that I do not know. I feel power in her, as I did in the Old Priestesses. Could she be a descendent?'

"Did you go brain dead?" Inuyasha asked, moving forward to knock on his brothers head, but missing when Sesshomaru moved away.

"No," he said flatly. And left through the back exit.

"Sometimes I wish we didn't have that door there…though it does help when trying to get away from all of the strip crazy girls that come here sometimes." Inuyasha laughed and Kagome frowned.

'I know I said I didn't care that he stripped…but still! He's happy that girl's like his body? I wonder…how many girl's has he…?' but her thoughts stopped there and started onto another track.. 'Why…do I care?' she now thought. 'Ok, we kissed…but that was only once. I can't really love him after only so short of a time.'

Inuyasha and Sango were now talking, about what Kagome didn't know. She was sitting on the sofa, hearing only the thoughts in her head.

'Love? Can it really be love? But I've only been with him a few days! No, it must just have been some passing thing, it won't happen again, and Inuyasha won't want it to.' Her heart fluttered as his name was thought and after that his name was her only thought.

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…'

"What do you mean?" said Sango, flaring up at once. "How can you say that!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Inuyasha said, glaring at her. "You take things to seriously."

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…'

"I do not!" Sango almost yelled, just stopping herself. "You will never know how seriously I take things." Her eyes flashed with sadness for a moment before it passed.

"And I won't ever want to!" Inuyasha yelled. "All I said was why don't you slaves just rise up and kill your overlord people?"

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…'

Sango rolled her eyes. "Because, dim-wit, we are beaten into weakness. And have you ever met one of the slave priests? They have spells that keep that weakness with you until you are sold! And the killing is not what bothered me, it's the fact that you called us slaves!"

Inuyasha blinked. He was taken aback. He had never really thought about it like that, and he also really didn't know what else to call them. The Doomed? The Captured? The Beaten-Until-Weak?

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…'

"Whatever," he said. "It's not my fault if you can't understand what I'm saying about this slave shit."

Sango almost slapped him, but her training at the castle kept her back. It would not be good to chance the anger of this idiot.

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…'

"I'm not stupid and don't call us slaves! We're free now!" Sango glanced at Kagome and then shook her head. "No, never mind, we're not free. Not as free as we were at the castle. Oh My Princess, what had we gotten ourselves into?"

Inuyasha watched Sango for a moment. She and Kagome really were like sisters. She would be a good relative…

'Wait!' he suddenly thought. 'What am I thinking? A good relative? It's like I'm saying Kagome and I are going to be married! But…' he glanced at Kagome, who's eyes were now closed. 'She never would want to. But that's beside the point! We kissed, and only once at that! That's not an engagement, so it doesn't matter. We were both just caught in the moment, so whatever. She'll never want to do it again and I'll…I'll…'

But just then there was a distraction in the form of Miroku. Apparently, as he was again coming through the door, he had snuck out and hooked himself a girl. Inuyasha sighed in relief. He secretly was happy that Miroku had just entered, again, it gave him an excuse not to finish his thought.

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…'

"Oh no," Sango said, standing up. "Miroku dear!" she stressed the last word. "Baby, my lovely husband," she stressed this word as well. "Where have you been? And who is this girl? Homeless is she?"

The women on Miroku's arm glared from one to the other then asked, "I thought you said you weren't married? And that you didn't have a girlfriend?"

Miroku stared at Sango then told the women, "I'm not! And I don't! She's only…" but he glanced at Sango and just caught the hurt look, and Miroku knew that she knew what he had been about to say. "…just a friend." He finished.

The women, though, glared at them all, even the now sleeping Kagome, and walked back out of the room.

"Sango…" Miroku said. "You really should stop." And before she could move he was beside her and grasping her hands. "I might think you're staring to mean it."

'Shove off," Sango said and kicked him, making him fall over. "That close enough to a killing for you Inuyasha?" she spat, glaring at him.

"What?" Miroku said from the floor. "Killing. You wanted her to kill me? Inuyasha, how could you?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "That's not what I said. I said…never mind, tell you later, let's just go home." Then glaring at Miroku he said, "We have to get the damn house ready for your friend."

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I can't believe it took me so long to update…OMG! I've just been to busy to be able to write much, which pisses me off. sigh Anyways, I promise, really this time…unless something big happens again…that'll I'll update a lot more! I'm really sorry…but I swear…IF ANY OF YOU YELL AT ME TO HURRY UP I'LL TAKE LONGER!...sorry…it's just that I have a life, which sucks by the way, and in that life I don't always have a comp/laptop. Anyways, please just don't keep bugging me to update cause I do try as hard as I can, I really do. Oh, and about the other stories I've been writing, they might be on hold for a bit since I really want to write The Princess Slave more than I want to write them….oops? Whatever, no yelly at me and if you want to know update dates join either my MSN group or my Yahoo! group, I'll post the chapters there to. I'll also make a calendar thing so you can all see the update dates, kk? I'll put the links up next chapter, so review and tell me if you want to know those update dates and join my MSN/Yahoo! group(s), kk?

sigh Read Aoyama Kori Narasaki's stories to, I really feel bad that Sayaka doesn't get that many reviews…

kk, love you all, no yelly, and me update more often to, kk? Lovey lovey lovey youy youy youy ally ally ally!

Nene-Chan (Neo Staff)

p.s. Thinking about changing name to Neo Miniroshine or Nene Miniroshine, tell me what you think: Yes, change my name? No, keep my name? Don't care, I hate you? (say this one and I'll take longer…lol)


	24. Chapter 24

Before:

"Shove off," Sango said and kicked him, making him fall over. "That close enough to a killing for you Inuyasha?" She spat, glaring at him.

"What?" Miroku said from the floor. "Killing. You wanted her to kill me? Inuyasha, how could you?"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "That's not what I said. I said…never mind, tell you later, let's just go home." Then glaring at Miroku he said, "We have to get the damn house ready for your friend."

Now:

Miroku smiled, knowing that Inuyasha was pissed about have to see Kouga again. Inuyasha, a part dog demon part human, and Kouga, full wolf demon, had never really gotten along. Every time before this that they had met, they had both ended up with scratches and such, and Miroku pissed at both of them.

"Miroku!" Called Sango from the entrance. Shacking himself out of his thoughts he rushed to join them.

"Daydreaming again?" Asked Inuyasha. "You had that look on your face."

Miroku just smiled at him and kept walking. The girls, who were behind Inuyasha and Miroku, were silent. Even though both of their Masters seemed not to care how they acted, it was hard to forget about all of their years as slaves. They were still slaves, but not confined to one place…well, not at the moment they weren't.

'Sango?' Kagome asked, using some of the power of the jewelry to communicate with Sango silently.

'Yes Princess?' Sango replied, also drawing on the power of the jewelry. Even though she did not wear it, she had a chocker necklace that allowed to draw power from things around her, just as Kagome was able to.

'Who is the guy that's going to be at Inuyasha's place?' She asked, not liking the idea of having to either play least in sight or patient servant girl, though she had been both most of her life.

'I didn't catch the name,' the older girl admitted. 'I think it was something like Ken or whatever. I'm sorry, Princess, I don't remember.'

Kagome smiled and said, 'It's ok,' then she sighed. 'I don't like people knowing I'm a slave, even though all they have to do is look on my back to see the scars and the slave mark.'

'Yes, that's true,' said Sango, smile widening. 'But you also have the mark of the royal family! If you show that to someone they'll call the police and you could be retuned to the castle!'

Kagome shook her head and sighed again before she said, 'I can't. What is the person I show it to is a spy? What if they are working for Kikyo? For Naraku? What if they don't call? Anything could happen.'

Sango suddenly frowned and glared at the back of Inuyasha and Miroku's heads. Both boys were laughing about something, though neither of the girls knew what.

'Why, do you think, haven't _they_ told anyone?' she asked.

Kagome mentally shrugged and said, 'I've no idea. Maybe cause they really aren't nice and don't want to lose their precious slaves?'

Sango nodded, still glaring.

'That,' Kagome went on, watching, not glaring, at the boys ahead of her. 'Or they just haven't thought about it. You never know. They might not even remember I'm a princess and all.'

'My Lady,' Sango said, smiling at her best friend, knowing she liked to see only good in people. 'That's a hard thing to forget you know. Let's just say their idiots and be done with it shall we?'

Kagome laughed out loud, earning her questioning stares from both of the boys ahead of her.

"Something funny?" asked Inuyasha, glaring.

Kagome just smiled and said, "No Mast- er, Inuyasha, just thinking…" Inuyasha glared as Sango burst out laughing as well.

"Whatever," he said. "Get in the car."

Kagome, who didn't even notice the ride home, was surprised to find herself once again in front of Inuyasha's enormous house.

'If it can be called that.' She thought and followed the others inside.

"Now," Miroku said as they entered. "What's the first thing we need to do?"

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other, not understanding what Miroku meant.

'We?' they thought. 'Doesn't he mean us?'

"Well," Inuyasha started, moving forward toward the living room. "Dusting, and stuff like that is easy. Miroku why don't you do that? I think it's easy enough for even you to handle."

Miroku faked a laugh and turned to find Sango dusting.

"Uh…mind handing that over?" he asked.

"Why?" Sango said, confused. "It's mine, and the Prin-, Kagome's job to do this."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to find her bent over, picking up laundry. Both of the girl's had changed at the club into their new uniforms, which were mini skirts and a short slave shirt. Inuyasha blushed hard and turned away. As Kagome was bent over, the skirt had come up a little to reveal her underclothes, which, to Inuyasha, was a very pretty sight, though he didn't want to be caught staring.

Miroku, on the other hand, had also glanced at Kagome and gotten the same view. Chocking, he went to sit on the couch. Kagome straightened and looked at Miroku.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." He said. "I'm pantie, er, plenty, I said plenty, fine, thanks for the sight, I mean, thanks for asking."

Kagome looked at Sango, silently asking if she knew what was his problem. But Sango also had no idea. With a shrug Kagome bent back over and gathered the last of the clothing.

As Kagome straightened she remembered that she didn't know where the laundry room was. Turning, she was about to ask Inuyasha when she saw the look on his face.

"What?" she asked. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head, and turned, blushing again.

"This way," he said, knowing what Kagome had been going to ask.. Then, smiling wickedly, he said, "Princess."

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes. So they had remembered. Well, that was Sango one and Kagome zero. Sighing, Kagome carefully followed Inuyasha, not wanting to drop any of the clothing. As they walked through the house, Kagome kept her eyes on the backs of Inuyasha ears, which would flick in her direction everyone in a while. Wondering at this, and still staring at those adorable ears, Kagome missed Aoyama as she scampered across the floor to greet her.

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked and toppled forward. Throwing out her hands to stop her fall, the laundry flew from her arms and buried Aoyama under it all. But, instead of hard ground, as she expected to feel, she felt strong arms holding her up.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, bring Kagome to her feet.

"Fine," the dazed princess said. "Just a little dizzy." Turning, she looked for Aoyama and found her struggling out of the heap of clothing. "And you little one," she said. "You should be running to greet people like that. One, it isn't lady like, and two look at what happened!" Aoyama, though, just wagged her tail. Kagome smiled at her and turned back to look up at Inuyasha, who still held her up.

"What's wrong?" she said, trying to search his eyes for any sign of emotion, but she found none. She had never in her life, apart from Kikyo, found anyone who could hide their feeling so well! "Inuyasha?" she said.

That, apparently, was enough to get him out of whatever sort of trance he had been in. Growling slightly, he turned away and turned into the room at the end of the hall.

"Men," Kagome muttered, picking up the fallen items and following. "Especially the half demon one's." she sighed and said just before entering. "I'll never understand them."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, bent over as he got the last load of laundry out of the dryer.

"Nothing!" Kagome said and dumped the clothing on the floor. Walking over to Inuyasha she gently, but sternly, pushed him out of the way. Not expecting her to do this, Inuyasha let himself be moved.

But, almost at once, he recovered and demanded, "What do you think you're doing?" Kagome glanced up, clearly confused.

"The…laundry?" she asked, waving a sock slightly.

"And you're doing this…why?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms and twitching his ears in apparent anger.

Kagome scowled and said, "Because this is my job. I'm a slave, laundry is what slaves do, among other things. You want me to stop being a slave? Then either try and free me or kill me. That's what happens to slaves who don't obey their masters, in case you didn't know!"

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the wall before he said, "No one's going to kill you. And I've no idea how to get you free."

Kagome stepped back in shock but quickly recovered. He had thought about freeing her! But…he might be lying, couldn't he? Just saying that to get her hopes up then smash them later, as most masters did?

Kagome shook her head slightly and went back to taking the dry clothing out.

"Fine," Inuyasha said, moving towards the door. "You do this, I'll find something else to do until Kouga arrives." And he was gone.

Kagome's heart stopped. Had she heard right? Had Inuyasha said that Kouga was coming? Coming here? No…no, it couldn't be _that_ Kouga. Although…Kouga really isn't that common of a name.

Sitting, the laundry forgotten, Kagome tried to think. She knew that Kouga wasn't a common name, so it might not be him. But for some reason, that really wasn't that comforting of a thought.

And remember, said a tiny voice in the back of her head. Kouga is back in Japan, you heard him the day before, remember?

Kagome glared at the wall and thought, he's not back…is he? And what do I mean I heard him… she gasped. The wolf! The one she had heard the other day with Inuyasha and the others. She's though something about that howl was familiar…but she had never said anything.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. "What can I do?"

By law every slave was bound to their owner by spells. Kagome had tried before to break these, but they were to strong for even her. 'I want to go to the castle.' She thought, wanting to cry. 'If I were there I would know the spells to set every slave free.'

Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and she jumped up, knocking Aoyama, who she hadn't noticed until then was in her lap, onto the floor. Trying to think fast, Kagome ran from the room and into the hall and headed for the door, wanting to see if it really was Kouga.

'If it's not him,' she thought. 'Then I'll be safe for a while longer.' Coming around the corner, she glimpsed someone with long, longer than Inuyasha's, sliver hair. She sighed.

'Ok,' she thought, leaning against the wall. 'It's only Sesshomaru.'

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "And what do you want?"

Kagome went back to the laundry room, not really caring why he was there. She sighed relief. She was safe for a few more minutes.

'Please, Kami-sama,' she silently begged. 'Don't let it be the Kouga I'm thinking of!'

A/N: Sorry everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but it's not really my fault. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately and it's just been getting in my way. Anyways, he's the next chappi, hope you like and I hope you'll read my other stories to!


	25. Chapter 25

Before:

'Ok,' she thought, leaning against the wall. 'It's only Sesshomaru.'

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "And what do you want?"

Kagome went back to the laundry room, not really caring why he was there. She sighed relief. She was safe for a few more minutes.

'Please, Kami-sama,' she silently begged. 'Don't let it be the Kouga I'm thinking of!'

Now:

Sighing again Kagome got started on the laundry, though she knew she should really be trying to find some way to hide or escape.

'Yeah,' she thought. 'Like I can really escape with this stupid spell on me.' Suddenly a thought struck her. 'That's it! I need to get back to the castle! There…there I can find a counter spell to this one! Sango will be free…I'll be free…everyone will be free.' She sighed suddenly, again, wanting to cry. 'But how am I suppose to get Inuyasha to go there? I doubt he'd want to go for a tour…'

"Kagome?" Sango asked, walking into the room, her arms full of even more laundry. "Sesshomaru-sama wants to talk to you." She looked slightly puzzled, but started to put some laundry into the washer anyways.

"What?" Kagome asked, startled that he would want to talk with her. "What does he want?"

Sango, though, shrugged and said, "I dunno. He just told me to come and get you." She looked up at Kagome and saw that her face was very pale. "What's the matter?"

Kagome just shook her head and left the room. 'I won't tell her right now. I'll get a plan formed before I do. That way we'll know if we can get out of here or not.' She entered into the front hall.

"There she is." Inuyasha said. "Now talk to her and leave, we're cleaning up." Sesshomaru ignored him.

"You left something at the club." He said, and started to leave. "Follow if you want it." And he was out the door.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha called after him. "Why couldn't you bring it over?" Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Uh…maybe I should go with him." Kagome said, edging towards the door. She knew she wouldn't be able to go unless Inuyasha said that she could, but maybe with her enhanced powers from her bracelet and stuff she would be able to.

"Fine," Inuyasha said, and Kagome sighed in relief. Even if Inuyasha was very nice on the outside, or to her anyways, she didn't really want to tell him much. "As long as I go with you."

Pretending as if she was upset about this, when she really wasn't, Kagome nodded and said, "Fine then, lead the way." To Sesshomaru and he walked out the door.

A/N: Yeah, I know, short, but something went wrong and I can't get any more of the chapter to load up. Once I get the problem fixed I'll give the rest of the chapter, kk?


	26. Chapter 26

Before:

Pretending as if she was upset about this, when she really wasn't, Kagome nodded and said, "Fine then, lead the way." To Sesshomaru and he walked out the door.

Now:

She looked around and at first didn't spot his car. Had he flown here or something?

"Over here." Inuyasha called. Kagome turned around and gasped. It was a limo, a big limo.

She back away a step and said, "I can't ride in that."

"Why not?" Inuyasha said, coming over and dragging her closer. "It's not like it's going to bite." But she stopped walking and Inuyasha stopped pulling unless he really wanted to drag her. "What?" he said, growing annoyed.

"Please don't make me." She whispered, hiding her face. "Slaves can't ride in those."

Now he was pissed. "I don't care," he said. "You're going to weather you like it or not, now come on." He pulled slightly but a sniffle stopped him. "Damnit, don't cry." He said. "Please. I didn't mean…"

"No," Kagome said. "I should be saying sorry." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and continued. "I'm defying you and that's not what a slave is suppose to do. I only meant that…" but it was then that she notices that Inuyasha was growling.

"Would you shut up about being a slave?" he said. "I don't care and apparently no one else around here does either!"

Kagome was slightly taken aback. Not really about the way Inuyasha had said that, which was as though she was stupid, but at what he had said. Hadn't that stupid lady at the STC (Slave Trade Center) given him a book on slave law?

"How can you say that?" she suddenly asked. "You don't even know our laws, do you?" she felt, and looked, slightly hurt. He hadn't even read them to see why she was always calling him master and such things like that? "You know nothing…do you?"

This made Inuyasha growl again but before he was able to voice his anger Sesshomaru, not looking at them but up the road, said, "I must insist that we move on. It is already getting late and we are wasting time."

Inuyasha sighed and turned away from Kagome, walked to the limo and got in, waiting for Kagome to follow or not. If she wanted to stay behind while he and the others went and id whatever it is that Sesshomaru wanted them to, fine, he didn't care.

'You do to.' Part of him said, but he ignored that part. He was partly mad at Kagome for telling him knew nothing and partly worried for her because she was crying. He was looking out of the window, so preoccupied with his thinking, that is was only when he felt the seat next to him be filled by Miroku that he looked up and over at him.

He saw that Kagome, who had finally decided to get into the car after all, was sitting in the far corner of the limo, as far away from Inuyasha as she was able to get, and she was also pressed back in her seat, as though trying to go through it and out onto the street again. Sango was next to her, not close enough for them to whisper to each other, but not far enough that if Sango felt Kagome needed a comforting hand she wouldn't be able to give it.

Sesshomaru was the last person to get in, and he told the driver, "Go." Before he to settled back and looked out of the front window, as he was up front with the driver.

Something started to puzzle Kagome for a moment before the thought of being caught in a limo by someone drew her away again: why had Sesshomaru brought such a big car? It wasn't as though they would all have fit in something else. And why hadn't he sat back with them? To good for them? There was defiantly enough room back there anyways…

"Kagome," he said suddenly, eyes still fixed ahead. "Bend over and give me the box under your seat."

Confused but doing as she was told, Kagome leaned forward so that she would be able to reach under her seat and felt around for a box. As she was doing this, everyone saw a man ahead of them, walking down the lane/road heading for the house. They passed him and the man turned to watch them go by.

"Hey that's…" Miroku said but a sudden look form Sesshomaru made him quiet down. What didn't he want him to say? Miroku thought.

"Um, there's nothing under here." Kagome said finally, straightening up. "Are you sure it's my seat?" she said. But her only answer was a "Hn." From the man upfront and nothing else. Sighing, but remembering she was forbidden to ask any other questions, ok, she was forbidden to ask any, she remained quiet.

"You two are quiet." Miroku said after they had been on the road for a while. "Is something wrong? Or are your thoughts just preoccupied with…" Inuyasha's shoe made contact with his head and he shut up, rubbing the sore spot.

"No, we're just…not allowed to talk unless spoken to." Kagome said, rather quietly. No matter how nice anyone was to her, how much they said it was ok to act different from other slaves, she wasn't going to. The training that she had received in the Center was going to stick with her for the rest of her life and she knew it.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

"It is." Sango said, looking out of the window. "But it is what we were taught so nothing will change that."

"Feh." Inuyasha said, looking outside as well. "I don't care, Miroku and I'll do what we can to make you humans again…"

"We are humans, we're just a different sort." Kagome muttered under her breath and Inuyasha listened to her. "We're the sort that gets caught for no reason, lies when needed, and doesn't have a soul or will. Slaves." She pretty much spit the last word out with as much venom as she could.

"That doesn't mean you can't be taught happiness again." Inuyasha said, not looking at her still. Her yes widened, forgetting that he could hear her. "And it doesn't mean that you'll die a slave."

For a moment Kagome, and, really, everyone else in the backseat, stared at him. What was he talking about? Had Kagome said something that they hadn't heard? Or was Inuyasha just going crazy?

"We're here." Sesshomaru said, breaking the awkward silence that had followed Inuyasha words. They all climbed out of the limo, Kagome as fast as she was able to.

"What did Kagome leave here?" Inuyasha asked, though he knew he probably wouldn't get an answer anyways. But, to his surprise, he did.

"Jewelry." It was short, but it was still an answer.

Kagome looked shocked. She glanced down at her wrist and noticed that the bracelet she had been wearing was indeed missing. Her hand then practically flew to her neck, but the necklace was also missing.

"Oh dear…" she said, slightly freaking out. What if someone had stolen them?

Glancing at Sango, Kagome saw that she to was worried about this. But, as they were all heading into the club, Kagome didn't have time to pull her aside.

"Sango." Sesshomaru said. "Come. The rest stay here." Slightly reluctant to go with him, but not able to resist the order, she followed him into the back room.

"What do you think he's going to do to her?" Miroku asked, a slight grin on his face…which was promptly whisked away by a cousin in his face.

"Maybe have her get them?" Kagome said. "Since he might not be able to touch them?"

Inuyasha just shrugged and walked to a couch, sat down, and turned on one of the TV's. Miroku decided that, while they were there, he'd go ahead and get himself a drink. Kagome, though, stood where she was.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked, looking over his shoulder at her. "Why not go look at something?"

"I…wasn't told I could…" she said. She knew it would make him mad, but she had to answer him.

"Damn it all." He said. Then, getting up, he came around the couch and grabbed her hand before pulling her over to the couch and sitting her down next to him. "Now stay here and watch something with me."

For a moment Kagome was stiff. This wasn't something that a Master was suppose to do. But, soon, she just told herself to shove it and take what she could get, it would all be over soon. She relaxed and Inuyasha smiled slightly while they watch some anime.

'I wonder what's taking so long?' Kagome thought, before she let herself be taken in by the show.

It was an hour before Sango and Sesshomaru exited the back room. They weren't noticed right away, though, as there was so much noise coming from the general direction of the TV. For a moment Sango was confused. Was someone fighting? Then she saw that it was only Inuyasha and Miroku, yelling at the wrestlers on the screen, as Kagome watched laughing.

"Kagome?" Sango said. The girl in question looked over her shoulder and smiled, which made Sango smile to. It had been such a long time since they had had any fun. "We found the jewelry." She glanced down at Kagome hand and noticed something. "But don't get up, Kagome, I'll bring it to you…as you seem to be glued to Inuyasha hand at the moment." And it wasn't until then that either Inuyasha or Kagome noticed they were still holding hands.

A/N: xD sry for such a long wait

Please join: http/sabishisaoshinjiru. it would make me a whole lot happier to make another chapter and you'd get to see previews and stuff of upcoming chapters, stories, and etc. JOIN PLEASE!


End file.
